Au nom de la rose
by JennSykes
Summary: "-Voici donc le petit Scorpuis, murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour toujours être meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère" En ce 1er Septembre 2017, les dés étaient jetés. Dès le départ je n'étais pas censé m'entendre avec Scorpius Malfoy, c'était ainsi. Mais ce jour là, j'ai décidé qu'il en serait autrement.
1. Chapter 1

_"**Drago Malfoy, un manteau sombre boutonné jusqu'au cou, était avec sa femme et son fils. Son front commençait à se dégarnir, ce qui accentuait son menton pointu. Le jeune garçon ressemblait à Drago autant qu'Albus à Harry. Appercevant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui l'observaient, Drago leur adressa un bref signe de la tête et se détourna.**_

**_- Voici donc le petit Scorpuis, murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour toujours être meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère._**

_**- Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Hermione, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée, n'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école !**_"

En ce 1er Septembre 2017, c'était comme si les dés étaient jetés. Presque un mauvais présage quand j'y repense. Dès le départ je n'étais pas censé m'entendre avec Scorpius Malfoy, il devait en être ainsi, que je le veuille ou non. Et pourtant. Avec le recul, je me dis que tout aurait pu être différent. Ce jour-là, moi, Rose Weasley, j'aurais pu tout changer. En attendant, voilà comment ça s'est passé.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. L'air devenait plus frai mais bon sang que c'était agréable. Les embrassades avec mes parents avaient été douces que possible. Mais sitôt monté dans le wagon, j'oubliais tout. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans ce train était électrisante. Un joyeux capharnaüm. James, qui était monté en même temps qu'Albus et moi, était dors et déjà parti à la recherche de ses amis. Nous nous étions vu durant toutes les vacances. Nous avions même acheté nos fournitures ensemble. Hugo nous avait accompagné non sans avoir pleurniché une ou deux fois à la sortie de quelques boutiques. Le choix des robes de sorciers avait été relativement laborieux: j'avais une sainte horreur des jupes. Le fait de devoir en porter une à l'école ne m'enchantait pas, mais puisqu'il le fallait je m'étais résigné. Ces vacances étaient passé à une vitesse folle. Nous avions vu papy et mamy Weasley, et nous étions parti en France pour la première fois.

Assis dans notre compartiment, Albus et moi avions entrepris de nous raconter ce que l'un ou l'autre avait pu manquer. Au bout de seulement deux heures, mon meilleur ami avait fini par se poser mollement contre la vitre fraîche. Etant trop énervé pour lire, ou dormir je décidais donc de parcourir les autres wagons, à la recherche d'un quelconque divertissement, j'avais grand besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, moi qui avait été habitué aux longues marches. Je ne supportais pas de rester enfermer, Papa disait souvent que c'était un des points commun que nous avions bien que je sois une copie conforme de maman. En réalité, notre ressemblance s'arrêtait à notre physique, et notre intelligence. Pour le reste c'était un joyeux mélange de ma branche paternelle. Depuis que nous étions monté, le brouhaha n'avait pas cessé. Des éclats de rires se mêlaient aux cris et aux conversations. D'un compartiment sortait une multitude de petits éclairs de couleurs, de la fumée et des bruits...non identifiés. C'était plus fort que moi, je devais voir ce qui se passait. C'était en fait un élève de Serdaigle et ses amis qui jouaient avec leurs baguettes, intérieurement, j'étais surprise de ne pas y trouver James, lui qui était toujours partant pour les imbécillités. Mais en y regardant de plus près, les élèves de ce compartiment devait être en 5ème ou 6ème année. Je mis un moment à remarquer que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir été piqué par la curiosité. Un garçon de mon âge vraissemblablement, aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc observait lui aussi la scène avec un vif intérêt et une pointe d'amusement.

-**Je te dérange peut être**, demanda-t-il.

-** Excuse- moi je ne voulais pas te dévisager. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je me ferais réprimander si mes parents étaient là...**

-**Alors heureusement qu'ils n'y sont pas n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas une question, du moins pas tout à fait. Il y avait dans son ton une bonne dose d'ironnie, voilà qui était plaisant. J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi. Tu es la fille Weasley n'est-ce pas ?**

-**Euh...oui,que dire d'autres à ce garçon que je ne connaissais ni d'eve ni d'adam, je crois avoir entendu mon père et oncle Harry de ta famille, nos parents ne s'entendaient pas très bien.**

-**Il paraît. **Blanc**. Moi c'est Scorpius.**

- **Rose, mais mes amis m'appellent Rosie.**

**-Nous ne sommes pas amis,** dit-il tranchant.

-**Non c'est vrai, mais c'était tout simplement une information.**

J'étais quelque peu vexé par sa réponse. Pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de repondre quoi que ce soit, je parti rejoindre Albus. J'avais simplement eu envie de parler avec lui, mais ma réaction était à double tranchant: soit il décidait de continuer de converser, soit il ferait comme si je n'existais pas. Et dans mon fort intérieur, je voulais vraiment avoir une réaction positive. En retournant dans le compartiment, je vis que mon meilleur ami commençait à émerger, une marque rosé à l'endroit où sa joue avait touché la vitre.

Ce jour-là, ma vie prenait un tournent et j'avais eu le sentiment de réellement découvrir la magie, la vrai. Le Choipeau magique pensa que Griffondor était le meilleur pour moi et Albus, celui-ci se sentant rassuré malgré le conseil d'oncle Harry. Lorsque Scorpius fût envoyé à Serpentard, cela ne surpris personne. L'ambiance régnant dans la Grande Salle était bonne enfant, faite de plaisanteries, de nouvelles connaissances et euphorisante malgré le très long discourt de la directrice. Puis vint l'heure du couché. Personne ne semblait réellement décidé à aller dormir, l'excitation encore trop grande, pour moi la première. J'entrepris donc de décrire rapidement la journée à ma mère mais je fût interrompu par une chouette grise qui venait d'arriver, tapotant contre le carreaux avec son bec, un petit rouleau accroché à la pâte. En lisant la missive, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

"**_Tu es bien sure de toi, rouquine. Tâche de ne pas perturber mon sommeil. S_**."

Il avait donc décidé de me parler.


	2. Chapter 2

Ma première année à Poudlard fût des plus intenses. Du premier au dernier jour, j'avais été prise d'une soif de connaissances et d'une curiosité démesuré, les premiers à s'en réjouir étant bien évidemment les professeurs. "_On avait pas vu tant d'envie et de capacités depuis Miss Granger !_". Autant dire qu'être comparé à sa mère à longueur de temps peut être quelque peu...exaspérant. Mais celui qui était sans aucun doute le plus fière, c'était très certainement mon père. Maman, elle, avait mis un point d'honneur à privilégier mon bien-être au sein de l'école. J'avais moi-même été surprise par mon temps d'adaptation. J'avais eu une facilité déconcertante pour me repérer dans les couloirs et pour trouver mon rythme de travail. Albus lui, avait été un peu plus lent, et avait pris l'habitude de me demander régulièrement de l'aide alors qu'il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul. Mais en cousine gentille et attentionné j'avais toujours cédé en me jurant que c'était la dernière fois.

Lors de mes retours à la maison, Hugo n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur sa future école, en particulier les cours de vol. Sa passion pour le quidditch grandissait de jour en jour et ne jurait que par ça. Lorsque je lui avais raconté qu'un élève s'était pris le manche de son balais en pleine tête, maman avait ris, papa s'était renfrogner, et Hugo avait fait les plus grands yeux possible. L'idée d'être frappé par son propre manche à balais l'avait refroidis pour les trois qui avaitent suivis. Mon père n'avait pas omis de me poser des questions sur Scorpius. La vérité, c'est qu'il était doué, très doué même. Il réussissait ses potions du premier coup, exécutait ses sorts à la perfection. Des capacités extraordinaires. Il était aussi très habile sur un balais. Ce dernier argument avait le don de rendre mon père des plus grognons, lui qui avait considéré Malfoy sénior comme un tricheur invétéré, il n'arrivait pas à envisager qu'il puisse en être autrement pour sa progéniture.

Cette première année avait d'ailleurs été le début d'une longue série de cachoteries. Depuis la soirée de répartitions, Scorpius et moi entretenions un correspondance assidue. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé de garder notre amitié secrète. L'information ne devait pas remonté jusqu'à nos parents. En fait, j'avais bien trop peur de la réaction que mon père pourrait avoir. Il était parfois si lunatique que je n'aurais jamais pu trouver de moment idéal pour le lui dire. Surtout comment lui dire ? "_Au fait papa, je suis amie avec le fils de l'homme que tu détestes le plus au monde, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?" _Il fallait avouer que l'idée me térrorisait. Tout simplement. Cela dit, je n'avais pas la sensation d'enfreindre une quelconque règle avec mon correspondant. Nous nous écrivions, tout les jours, et parvenions même à nous retrouver, à l'abrit des regards de temps en temps. Nous pouvions passer des heures à parler, de tout et de rien, les cours, nos goûts, nos envies, notre vision des choses...Nous apprenions à nous connaître comme deux jeunes collégiens. De ce fait, une réelle complicité était née. Le secret qui nous unissait, était un lien invisible. Et personne ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit. Car en dehors de nos correspondances, nous ne nous parlions pas. Pas un regard, pas un mot. Discrètion était le maître-mot. Il m'arrivait de me demander "_Bon sang Rose, dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es lancée ?!" _Bon nombre de fois, nous nous étions retrouver dans une situation délicate. Un jour, alors que nous étions en train de rire de bon coeur, un élève de serdaigle nous avait été à deux doigts de nous surprendre, le premier reflèxe de Scorpius avait été de se jetter par terre, faisant croire à une chute qui me faisait me tordre de rire.

Il avait été difficile de cacher cette amitié qui devenait avec le temps de plus en plus précieuse à mes yeux. Sans cesse devoir se cacher. Au bout d'un an à peine, je craquait déjà. Plus le temps passait, plus il me coutait de ne pas pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un. Biensur j'aurais pu. Mais les gens auraient-ils compris ? Nous étions tellement embourbé dans nos mensonges que de toute façon, nous n'avions aucune idées de comment nous en sortir. Ils s'en seraient probablement moqué, mais dans le doute, nous ne pouvions risquer de nous pourrir l'existence.

Notre grande masquarade tenu malgré tout, pendant 4 ans, nous avions réussi à cacher aux yeux du monde combien nous étions complices et affectueux l'un envers l'autre. Je considérais la chose comme un miracle. Nous avions tout deux évoluer dans le même sens, mais nous étions pas d'accord sur tout. Par exemple, d'après l'éducation qu'il avait reçu, il avait d'abord pensé que certains sorciers étaient prédestinés à devenir bons ou mauvais. De par la mienne, j'avais appris le chaque destiné pouvait changer en fonction des décisions que nous prenions, et que si une personne voulait y arriver dans la vie, elle devait se donner les moyens d'y parvenir. Peu à peu, Scorpius était parvenu à me convaincre qu'en chacun de nous il y avait forcément une part prédominante, mais que selon nos choix, nous pouvions modifier cette prédominance. Cette conclusion était le fruit de 4 longues années de réflexion partagées. Les changements avaient été également physique. Nous nous étions connu enfants, et lors de notre entrée en 5ème année, nous étions des adolescents, pleins de rêves et d'idéaux. Scorpius avait beaucoup grandi. Ses cheveux étaient aussi clair qu'au premier jour de notre rencontre. Ses traits étaient devenus plus masculin, ou moins enfantin. Sa carrure était devenu imposante grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch. Il devenait beau, c'était indéniable. Albus aussi avait énormément changé. Son air de "je sors à peine du lit" lui avait donné beaucoup de succès au près de la gente féminine qui se faisait parfois insistante. Ses yeux avaient pris en intensité avec l'âge. Il avait plus de prestance, et de charisme. Il fallait reconnaître que mon cousin devenait lui aussi très beau. Le fait de grandir ensemble nous avait grandement rapprochés. Il était difficile de lui cacher mon amitié avec le serpentard. Bon nombre de fois, j'avais voulu tout lui avouer, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Nous étions sans cesse dérangé par une fille trop collante, ou par la tonne de devoirs à rendre. Ne pas pouvoir tout lui dire me faisait me sentir honteuse. Lui qui était toujours si franc et honnête avec moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, durant l'été précédant ma cinquième année, j'avais moi aussi changé et ce à plus d'un titre. J'avais enfin commencé à prendre quelques formes, d'abord imperceptible, puis flagrante malgré le pull de mon uniforme. Maman et tante Ginny m'avaient appris à dompter plus ou moins mes cheveux qui étaient par moment une vrai plaie. Grand-Mère Molly disait souvent que mon visage était plus fin, et plus féminin. Mon père avait vu ce changement sous un mauvais oeil.

"- Je n'ai pas confiance ! disait-il.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- En toi si, c'est en cette bande de vautour que je n'ai pas confiance, je sais ce qu'ils ont dans la tête à cet âge ! répétait-il.

- Et moi, je sais ce que ta fille a en tête Ronald, et ce n'est certainement pas la gente masculine, intervenait maman."

C'est sur ce genre de réflexion que commenca ma 5ème année à Poudlard.


	3. Chapter 3

En ce 1er septembre 2021, ce n'est pas ma mère qui me réveille, mais un grand hiboux blanc. Malgré mon esprit complètement ensommeillé, je la reconnais sur le champs. Je me précipite maladroitement vers la fenêtre de ma chambre, me cognant le genoux contre un ou deux meubles au passage. Le hiboux lâche doucement la lettre et attend comme à son habitude sa petite friandise avant de repartir. Je reconnais aussi avec aisance l'écriture fine et soignée de mon interlocuter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est instinctif. J'entreprends donc d'ouvrir la lettre avec avidité.

"Salut cousine !

J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé ? Je ne sait pas ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin, mais je me suis levé au aurors, j'ai même bouclé ma valise avant Lily ! J'ai hâte de te revoir, ça m'a fait tout drôle de ne pas te voir pendant les grandes vacances. J'ai pleins de choses à te dire. Tellement que j'espère ne pas t'ennuyer et t'endormir. On se retrouve sur le quai. A tout à l'heure Rosie."

En voilà un élan de gaieté ! J'ai rarement connu autant d'entousiasme de sa part. La dernière fois qu'il avait agis de la sorte, c'était lorsqu'il avait reçu son premier balais lors de son anniversaire, un an auparavant. Même un enfant de 4 ans aurait été plus supportable.

TOC TOC.

"Oui ?

-Déjà réveillée chérie ? m'interroge maman tandis qu'elle passe la porte

- Oui. Je viens de recevoir un hiboux. Albus semble plus qu'impatient pour cette rentrée. Je n'sais pas trop ce qui lui prend, lui dis-je amusé.

- Il a surement hâte de te revoir. Après tout c'est la première fois que vous passez vos vacances séparement depuis des années. Je vois que ta malle est déjà prête. Tant mieux, ça nous évitera une crise de ton père. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus il devient anxieux à l'idée de la rentrée.

- Moi j'ai hâte d'y être. Je sens que ça va être encore super interessant cette année.

-En attendant, ce qui serait super interessant, ça serait que tu ailles déjeuner, dit-elle en riant. Il vaut mieux que tu manges si tu ne veux pas partir avec un panier garni comme l'année dernière..."

Instinctivement je repense en effet au "petit" panier garni que papa m'avait préparé, prenant le risque de nous mettre en retard. L'intention était adorable, mais l'aspect des aliments m'avait vite coupé toute envie de grignotter. Papa n'avait décidemment pas les talents de maman pour la cuisine. D'ailleur ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Mettant mon parchemin de côté je fonce dans la salle de bain avant qu'Hugo ne se décide à y aller. Par moment il est pire que les fillettes de son âge. Moi-même je ne passe qu'un quart d'heure grand maximum dans la salle de bain (sans compter le temps de douche, cela va de soit). A plus grand malheur, mes cheveux sont toujours aussi indomptable. Enfin, impossible n'est pas Gryffondor, j'arrive toujours à redessiner mes boucles. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis fière, c'est de ça. Je ne suis pas narcissique. Loin de là. Mais j'ai des atouts, et je sais les mettre en valeur. Le tout réside dans la discrètion et la suggestion. Une fois prête, je descends dans la cuisine où m'attend encore un fois un petit déjeuné gargantuesque.

10h45. J'arrive sur la voie 9 3/4 où m'attend mon train. L'adrénaline monte doucement. Celà dit, je sens aussi poindre un peu d'amertume. Je sais qu'il est là, quelque part. Où ? Que fait-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Autant de questions sans réponses. Pas de réponse, pas de lettres. Rien. Soudain je croise les prunelles bleu marine de mon cher cousin. Un immense sourire se dessine sur son visage légèrement bruni par le soleil. Ses cheveux sont toujours autant en bazarre qu'à l'accoutumé. Il a encore grandi, même de loin, il n'est difficile de le remarquer. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Il n'attend pas que j'arrive. En quatres enjambés, me voilà dans ses bras. Cette étreinte m'avait manqué. Elle est à la fois douce et forte. Malgré son air déguingandé, Albus a acquis de la force. Je prends le temps de le contempler lorsqu'il me libére enfin de l'étaud que forme ses bras. Il a cet air farouche qui me plaît tant, cette empreinte de malice qui lui est propre. Oui il a changé en deux mois. Son visage devient plus adulte. Sa carure s'est encore développé, sans doute a-t-il encore beaucoup joué au Quidditch durant les vacances.

"-Enfin te voilà ! J'ai failli t'attendre tu sais ?

- On serait arrivé avant si papa n'avait pas renversé son bol de café sur sa chemise..., dis-je résigné.

- Le plus important c'est que tu sois ENFIN arrivé. T'as pleins de choses à me raconter. Je veux savoir comment c'était la France. D'ailleurs je pensais que pour une fois tu aurais pris des couleurs.

- Comme quoi, faut pas rêver. Je suis sans doute destiner à ressembler à un cadavre durant toute mon existance.

- Ca fait parti de ton charme de ressembler à un cadavre

- Enflure.

- Mort-vivante."

Qu'il est bon de retrouver son compagnon de jeux. A cet instant je me sens gonflé à bloc, prête à partir pour cette nouvelle année. Nous rejoignons oncle Harry et tante Ginny, lesquels nous embrasse chaleureusement. Il est tellement agréable de retrouver sa famille. Rapidement je m'isole avec Albus, nous allons bientôt partir.

10h55. Il est l'heure de monter à bord du Poudlard Express. J'embrasse chaleureusement mes parents. Je ne les verrais pas avant quatres mois. Comme d'habitude, j'enverrais un hiboux à maman pour la tenir au courant. Un dernier aurevoir à travers la vitre du compatiment. Et nous voilà parti. Partout on rit, on crit. Cette atmosphère m'avait manqué. Au bout d'à peine dix petites minutes, les choses se calment un peu, Albus lance alors la conversation des vacances. Deux mois en France, avec mes grands-parents. Le sud et pourtant aucun coup de soleil, de quoi faire mourrir de jalousie toutes les rousses de la planète. Ballades à vélo, château de sable, bains de soleil, pic-nic, visite de petits village, shopping...tout le programme y passe. Le temps aussi passe. Le paysage défile inlassablement. On s'échange des friandises, on parle, on rit. Ca n'en fini pas. Soudain, une cocotte en papier entre dans notre compartiment. La sculture en papier virevolte, insouciante et se pose doucement sur mes genoux. Surprise je le saisis et jette un coup d'oeil à Albus. La curiosité me pousse à le regarder de plus près, je le déplis.

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'interroge Albus

- Rien du tout, un simple morceau de papier, celà dit, jvais le replier et le garder, je trouve ça joli."

La nuit est tombé. Filles et garçons ont mis leurs uniformes. Au loin, on commence à distinguer les lumières du quai de gare. Dehors, l'air est doux pour un mois de septembre. Le sol est mouillé et de grosses flaques ponctues le trajet. Arrivent les carrioles. Celles qui nous ammènent à Poudlard depuis l'an passé. La seule différence, c'est que maintenant, je sais qu'elles n'avancent pas toutes seules. Il faut dire que tout est ensorcelé, alors une carriole, ça ne serait pas étonnant. L'année précédant, l'idée ne m'avait pas choqué le moins du monde. Le trajet se fait dans la continuité de ce qu'à été le trajet dans le train. Mis à part la presque chute d'Albus lorsque la carriole a butté contre une pierre. Moment d'hilarité totale. Au loin apparaissent les lumières de Poudlard. Toujours aussi majestueux, mystérieux...Mon second chez moi. Avec les années, j'ai pris l'habitude de dire que l'école, c'est un bout de ma tête, et un bout de mon coeur. Lorsque tous sont présent dans la grande salle, juste avant la répartition, on peut sentir comme l'excitation est grande. Certains ont hâte de commencer à manger, d'autres de monter dans les dortoirs pour la longue nuit qui les attend. Cette année, Gryffondor compte 46 jeunes élèves en plus. Autant de petits lionceaux à aider et à éduquer. Heureusement, ce n'est pas à moi de m'en charger. Vient le moment le plus barbant de la planète: le discours de la directrice McGonagall.

"Chers élèves. Bienvenu à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Je tiens d'abord à féliciter chaque maison pour l'arrivé pour chaque brillant esprit fraîchement arrivé. Je vais énoncer les règles de base de cette école pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, pour les autres, je compte sur vous pour ne pas les oublier. Il est strictement interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite sans la présence de professeurs. Je vous pris également d'éviter la terrasse de la tour d'astronomie, la ballustrade est quelque peu abimée, une chute serait fort regretable. D'autre part, l'accès à l'aile droite du troisième étage est temporairement interdite également, les explications viendront en temps voulu. L'accès de la réserve ne se fait que sous accord d'un professeur et sous surveillance étroite. Voilà pour les règles principales. Laissez moi vous informer aussi que trois visites à Pré-au-lard ont été organisés. Des hiboux ont été envoyé à vos familles pour les formulaires que vous devrez remettre à votre directeur de maison. Je tiens également à féliciter notre nouveau professeur de vol, James Potter. Et enfin, avant de vous laisser déguster le succulent festion de rentré, je vous informe que cette année, la maison Gryffondor se voit acceuillir un nouveau élève, je vous serais gré de l'aider autant que possible. Il nous vient tout droit de France, je vous présente donc George Adams."

La grande porte s'ouvre et une silhouette apparaît progressivement. Le dénomé George s'avance. Aucune émotion n'est visible de là où je me trouve, je ne discerne que ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux, incroyablement bleu. Il continu d'avancer vers l'estrade, avec un calme absolu. Il ne semble pas nerveux le moin du monde. Une fois face à tout le monde, un léger sourire se déssine. J'entends déjà la plupart des filles glousser, c'est qu'il doit être beau. La directrice l'invite à prendre la parole. C'est là que pour la première fois une once d'émotion naît sur son visage, et pas des moindre: un sourire éclatant. Il cherche donc à charmer son auditoire.

"Je me présente, je suis George Adams et je viens de France. J'ai hâte de commencer cette année à vos côtés, je suis certain que nous allons tous très bien nous entendre."

Et sur ces mots, il s'avance vers notre table et s'installe, à environ deux mètres de moi. Décidément, je sens que cette année ne sera pas des plus banales.

Le banquet prend fin, il est temps de monter. Albus, plein d'entrain saisis ma main, et m'entraîne à travers les couloirs. Nous sommes les premiers à arriver dans la salle commune, laquelle a été légèrement rénové. "Il fallait se dépêcher sinon nous n'aurions pas eu les canapés devant la cheminé" Ainsi c'était son excuse.

"-Je te préviens, je ne courrais pas comme ça tous les soirs juste pour avoir le canapé, lui dis-je

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'aimes pas courrir. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas dit qu'on ferait ça tous les soirs.

-Encore heureux. Au fait, tu vas passer les essais pour jouer dans l'équipe cette année ?

- Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Menteur, tu as passé ton été à jouer au Quidditch et ça se voit !

- Oui c'est bon c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je le ferais.

- Prends le temps d'y penser tout de même, tu pourrais nous faire gagner des points j'en suis sure."

Aussi tétu qu'une bourrique. Pour ça, il tient de tante Ginny, aucun doute possible. Progressivement les autres lions sont arrivés et le brouaha reprend joyeusement sa place. Les Gryffondor ne sont pas connu pour leur discrétion. Mais lorsque arrive le nouveau, le bruit réduit instantanément. Celui-ci prend place dans le seul fauteuil libre du grand salon, celui qui se trouve à côté de moi. Ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai la possibilité de voir son visage avec précision. Ses yeux sont encore plus bleu que je ne le pensais. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés lui tombe sur les yeux de façon tout à fait désinvolte. Il a du charme, aucun moyen de le nier. Son visage lui donne un air mature et confiant. Lorsque je croise ses prunelles, je ne peux qu'être surprise. Autant son visage est impassible, autant ses yeux sont aussi clairs que de l'eau de roche.

"- Tu sais que ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens ? me dit-il alors.

- Je ne fixe pas, j'observe. Et ce n'est pas interdit que je sache.

- Non c'est sur, mais dans ce cas, laisse moi en faire de même.

- Là vois-tu ça pourrait être mal vu.

- Et pourquoi donc ?, me demande-t-il, une étrange lueure dans les yeux.

- Et bien parce que...Bon d'accord, c'était pas très poli je le reconnais. Mais pour ma défence, je n'avais pas pu voir à quoi tu ressemblais tout à l'heure.

- Avec des yeux pareils, je ne peux qu'accepter tes excuses, quoi qu'elle soient inutiles, je ne faisais que te taquiner, dit-il avec un léger sourire empli de malice."

Il m'a fait un compliment là ? Je rêve pas hein ? Le nouveau. Le beau gosse de la promotion, vient de me dire que j'avais de jolis yeux ? Alors là...Si je m'attendait à ça !


	4. Chapter 4

Mon esprit est totalement embrouillé. J'ouvre un oeil, puis l'autre. Mon lit est baigné de rouge à cause du soleil qui projette ses rayons directement sur les rideaux de mon lit. Ah oui, je suis à Poudlard. Mon second chez moi. Autour de moi, pas un seul bruit. Soit tout le monde dort encore, soit je suis seule dans la chambre que je partage avec les soeurs Williams, Mary et Stacy, ainsi que celle qui est aujourd'hui ma plus proche amie en dehors d'Ablus, Lucy Wood. J'ai rencontré Lucy à mon arrivé ici. Rien ne nous destinait à devenir amies, il aura suffit d'une légère bousculade dans les escaliers pour faire naître de la simpathie entre nous. Avec le temps cette simpathie s'était transformé en une confiance aveugle. Tout était dit, aucune ne laissait l'autre de côté. Jamais. Le soutient était mutuel. Toujours. J'aime cette confiance. C'est si bon de savoir que l'on peut compter sur quelqu'un envers et contre tout. Avec Albus c'était quelque peu différent, c'est un membre de ma famille, il sera de mon côté quoi que je fasse, mais il y aura toujours le lien du sang entre nous. C'est pourquoi il m'était si agréable d'avoir une amie en dehors de lui. Les souvenirs de la veille affluent, un à un: la lettre impatiente d'Albus, les retrouvailles, la répartition... Après m'être longuement étiré, je me lève. Les cours ne commencent que dans deux jours pour nous. J'aurais à coup sur un emploi du temps surchargé avec les BUSE en fin d'année. Mon ventre crie famine, suffisemment pour me tirer de ma rêverie. Après m'être préparé, je descends dans la grande salle. Tous semble relativement joyeux. Albus est déjà installé au centre de la table avec tout notre "clan" et m'a gardé une place à ses côtés comme toujours, cependant je n'apperçois pas Lucy. Elle est probablement occupée ailleurs.

**"- Bien dormi cousine ?**

**- Comme un bébé. C'est bon de retrouver son lit.**

**- C'est pour ça que tu avais hâte de revenir avous donc !**

**- Pas du tout ! A la maison il n'y a pas la même profusion de livre qu'à la bibliothèque. Et puis j'avais hâte de retrouver mes amis.**

**- D'ailleurs, t'as entendu tout le rafus de cette nuit ?**

**- Oh que oui, j'y étais ! Ne me regarde pas avec tes yeux de merlant fris, j'ai le droit de m'amuser avec mes camarades de chambre non ?**

**- 4h du matin Rosie ! Vous avez eu de la chance que personne ne vous dénonce...**

**- C'était donc ça les hurlements jusqu'à pas d'heure ?"**

La vois me fit sursauter tandis que je l'assimilais à mes souvenirs. Evidemment, le nouveau. George Adams, je l'avais presque oublié celui là, c'est qu'il ne m'avait pas tellemeent marqué. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on se mêle de mes conversations. Quelque peu irrité je me retourne pour redécouvrir le jeune homme. Ses cheveux sont toujours autant en bazarre que la veille et ses yeux légèrement cernés, ce qui n'enlève rien à son charme, avouons-le.

**"-Désolé d'intervenir, mais je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été ridicule, et probablement désobligeant. Donc voilà je m'excuse, mais je vous assure que je vaux mieux que ce que j'ai pu montrer pendant la soirée.**

**- Faut bien avouer que dans le genre, c'était relativement lourd, mais puisque que tu t'excuse...je suppose qu'on peut faire un effort et tout recommencer, qu'en dis-tu Albus ?**

**- J'y vois pas d'objection,**repondit celui-ci

**- Vous m'en voyez ravie, **s'exclama George. **Je me présente donc, George Adams, nouvel arrivant.**

**- Rose Weasley.**

**-Albus Potter.**

Finalement, ce type n'était peut être pas si...désagréable que ça. S'en suis une conversation visant à mieux nous connaître. J'apprends donc qu'il est né ici, en Angleterre, a grandi en France avec sa Famille. Au cours de la conversation arrive une Lucy radieuse. Je ne réussis pas à lui soutirer la moindre information. Cependant son sourire suffit à me faire comprendre qu'il s'agit du garçon dont elle était éprise depuis un moment déjà et dont elle m'avait toujours tu le nom. Albus ne perdi pas de temps pour lui conté les excuses de George et sa présence à nos côtés tandis que le courrier fait son entrée. Une sublime chouette noire se pose juste devant moi. Il y a longtemps qu'Errol ne servait plus de messager, il était devenu un vrai danger publique. Sous mes yeux, deux lettres. Une de mes parents, surement pour me souhaiter une bonne rentrée, comme d'habitude, hypothèse confirmé l'instant d'après lorsque je l'ouvris. La seconde venait de _**Lui.**_Première lettre depuis deux mois. Aucune nouvelle. Rien. Il m'avait déçue. Lui qui m'avait juré fidélité. Qui m'avait promis d'être un soutient indéfectible. J'avais fini par me dire qu'il en avait eu marre, alors je m'étais résigné mais pas sans rancune. Et aujourd'hui il se permettait de m'envoyer un hiboux...Prenant pour prétexte d'avoir oublier ma baguette sur ma table de chevet, je quitte la table de ma maison sous les yeux dubitatifs de mes amis. Je me rends finalement dans le parc, le temps me le permet largement, alors qu'une légère brise s'engouffre dans mes cheveux à présent partiellement décoiffé, j'ouvre la lettre.

"_Ma petite rose,_

_Tu dois m'en vouloir à mort et me trouver impardonnable. Je n'ai aucune excuse, mais j'ose tout de même te demander pardon avec le vif espoir que tu ne m'en voudras pas éternellement. Si tu me laisses ne serait-ce qu'une micro chance, une toute petite rikikite rejoins-moi dans la salle sur demande, ce soir. 11h. Même endroit. Viens jt'en pris._

_ S."_

Un léger sourire se déssine sur mon visage, mais je me reprends vite. Cet idiot ose espérer. Il veut une chance de se rattraper. Soit, j'irais le voir, mais pas pour lui sauter dans les bras, c'est bien trop facile. Je range la lettre dans ma poche arrière et retourne dans la Grande Salle. La journée en compagnie de mes amis, Albus et George ne s'annonce pas trop mal. Vite du domaine et du château, annecdotes...Voilà qui devrait bien nous occuper.

Nous sommes tous installés sur le pont au bord du lac. Le soleil nous fait grâce sa chaleur bienfaitrice tandis que les conversations et blagues vont bon train. Silencieuse, j'observe la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux avec amusement. Hugo et Lily se disputent pour savoir si James serait à la hauteur pour être attrapeur chez les Griffondor, tandis qu'Albus tente, en vain de les tempérer, un air las sur le visage. S'il y a bien une chose qui ne manquait à personne, c'était les conflits entre nos frères et soeurs. Je finis par me rendre compte que George contemple cette scène pour le moins...ridicule, avec un grand intérêt.

**"- Tu es probablement le seul à trouver tout ça interessant tu sais ? **La remarque était sortie toute seule.

**- Je ne trouve pas ça spécialement interessant, non. Je trouve ça plutôt amusant en fait.**

**- Je t'assure que sur le long terme, c'est vraiment fatiguant. Au moins une fois par semaine. Heureusement pour nous, **dis-je en désignant Albus.** A quoi penses-tu ?**

**- Je me disais que tu devais être très patiente pour supporter ça sans t'en mêler et les fustiger sur place,** répondit-il en souriant."

Durant la journée, j'avais eu l'occasion de découvrir le garçon que j'avais presque trouvé désopilant la veille. C'était en fait un jeune homme posé, au grand sens de l'humour malgré l'air sérieux qu'il avait arboré pendant une bonne partie de la journée, il s'était montré attentif à ce que nous pouvions lui dire, comme si l'information était vitale. J'avais eu le loisir de remarquer qu'à chaque fois qu'il riait, il passait une main dans sa tignasse brune tandis que ses yeux rieur brillaient de malice. Ses yeux. Ces magnifiques yeux bleux. La mer turquoise paraissait bien terne à côté. C'est en me faisant cette réflexion que je me rendis compte d'une chose, il m'avait littéralement tappé dans l'oeil, chose peu étonnante quand on le regardait.

**"- Tu recommences...,**dit-il, me sortant de mes pensées

**- Recommence quoi ? **répondis-je.

**- A me fixer. **A ce moment, ses yeux brillèrent davantage, de satisfaction sans doute.

**- Je ne te fixais pas, je réflechissais.** Mentis-je, enfin ce n'est qu'un semi-mensonge.

**- Je suis autorisé à savoir le contenu de ta tête apparement si remplie ?**

**- ...Je me disais juste...Que tu avais réussi à me faire changé d'avis à ton sujet, pourtant ce n'était pas gagné. Mais il faut avouer que ce que tu montres aujourd'hui est nettement plus plaisant que tes paroles d'hier, même s'il n'y avait rien de méchant là-dedans. **

**- Ca fait plaisir de le savoir. Mais je te rassure, tu ne fais pas aussi frigide que tu en as l'air .**

Sur cette remarque, je lui envois ma chaussure, laquelle attérie à l'autre bout du ponton. Un peu plus, et elle tombait dans l'eau. Allez donc faire séchez des rangers en cuire en une nuit vous ! Albus lance alors l'idée de rentrer, le soleil commence à se coucher, et il commence aussi à faire faim. Je n'avais pas pensé à mon astomac jusqu'à ce que mon cher cousin n'en parle. Nous n'avions pas mangé le midi, et en arrivant dans la Grande salle, l'odeur du festin m'assaille littéralement. Sous le regard quasi-outré de Lucy, et amusé de George et Albus, je remplie mon assiette. Quoi que remplir, c'est euphémisme, j'ai tellement faim que je mangerais bien l'assiette avec. Lucy m'accable de son éternel "_A manger autant, tu vas finir par devenir aussi grosse qu'Agrid_". Cette phrase m'a toujours grandement fait rire, peut être parce que je ne me sens pas concernée. Sur ce point-là, j'ai été extrêmement chanceuse: j'ai hérité de la morphologie de ma chère mère à savoir "Fais-toi plaisirs, mange ce que je tu veux, autant que tu veux, ça ne changera pas grand chose" J'étais consciente que j'étais chanceuse. Je ne prends pas un gramme, et j'ai "ce qu'il faut où il faut". Je ne me vante pas, je constate. Lorsqu'on se décide enfin à retourner dans la salle commune, il est déjà 20h30. Un coup d'oeil autour de nous m'informe que nous sommes presque les derniers. Apparemment, quelques Serdaigles sont bien décidé à finir le plât de hâchis-parmentier, tandis qu'un groupe de Serpentard discute dans son coin. Cette fois-ci on regagne la tour (pour de vrai hein). Albus se jette dans l'un des canapés moelleux devant la cheminée (chose qui est pour une chance extrême étant donné qu'il est déjà 21h et qu'à cette heure on ne devrait pas avoir de place !), et nous le rejoingnons. Je me lance dans un débat avec Lucy à savoir : "l'amitié garçon/fille c'est pas possible", elle me soutient le contraire. Albus et George se joignent volontier au débat, tandis que Lily et Hugo partent se coucher.

**"-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas possible Lucy !**

**- Rose, cette fois ton esprit est trop étriqué pour bien vouloir voir la vérité en face, **soupire-t-elle.

**- Je suis juste réaliste. Je ne veux pas être désobligeante, mais ce n'est pas possible dans le sens où si un garçon est ami avec une fille, c'est à 95% lié à une attirance physique. **

**- Il faut bien avouer que Rose n'a pas tors,** lance George.

**- Je suis désolé mais je suis ami avec Lucy, et je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel pour elle, **réplique Albus sous mon regard médusé.

**- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est parce que tu ne la vois pas comme une fille, ** lui dit George.**"**

Albus semble quelque peu soufflé, tandis que Lucy s'embrunie légèrement. Je chercherais à savoir plus tard pourquoi. Nous finissons par monter nous coucher, la tête pleine des arguments de chacun. 22h53. Déjà. Je n'en peux plus, je suis exténué et...Merde ! J'ai failli oublier mon rendez-vous avec Scorpius ! Des fois Rose, je me demande où tu as la tête. Rapidement je m'attache les cheveux et enfile un sweat des Canons de Chudley et sors discrètement. Je ne devrais pas me trouver dans les couloirs à cette heure. Je descends deux étages en espérant ne pas croiser Peeves, et tourne à gauche, des bruits se font entendre, je me cache dans une alcove juste à temps pour voir arriver un préfêt-en-chef, une fois certaine qu'il ne me verra pas, je me faufille jusqu'au cul de sac. Une porte se dessine, la salle sur demande fait son apparition. Autrefois, elle était au Septième étage, mais après quelques mésaventures, elle s'est d'elle-même déplacé au Quatrième après la bibliothèque. J'ouvre la lourde porte qui malgré son gabaris est plutôt légère, et entre.

Chaque fois que je viens, la pièce est telle quelle: un salon neutre mais chaleureux, une énorme cheminée, une salle de bain sur la gauche, et Scorpius Malfoy, allongé nonchalament sur un des canapés marrons, paisible. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Scorpius est debout, devant la cheminée, tappant du pied, signe évident de stresse chez ce blonc. Sentant très certainement ma présence, il se retourne vers moi.

**"Rosie...Tu es venue"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou mes biquets !**

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. Pour ma part, c'est épuisant, mais j'aime beaucoup ! Je voulais vous remercier infiniment de me lire. Il semblerait que l'histoire vous plaise et vous n'imaginez pas comme ça peut me faire plaisir. Vraiment.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

MlleHappy : HA ! Tu la voulais, la voici ! J'espère qu'elle te satisfera ! =D

YouOnlyLoveOnce : Si tu te sens frustrée, sache que mon esprit tordu et sadique se porte comme un charme. Mais comme je suis gentille, j'ai publié ce 5ème chapitre aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Alissa21 : Ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! =D J'espère que la suite vous ravira toi et les autres !

Bon la dernière fois, nous avions laissé l'histoire aux retrouvailles de Rose et Scorp' (ouais jl'appelle Scorp' parce que c'est mon pôte lui, jl'aime bien). Comment va donc se dérouler leur entrevue héhé ! Va-t-elle lui pardonner ou le faire mariner un peu ? A vous de lire !

* * *

**"Rosie...Tu es venue"**

Ses mots restent en suspens. Je suis appuyé contre la porte en bois massif et le fixe. Pure provocation. Je ne dois pas flancher et lui pardonner aussi facilement qu'il le voudrait. Il doit s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux d'abord légèrement surpris deviennent triste, mais il se reprend, et laisse place à la froideur. Il est vexé.

**"Comme tu vois. Tu voulais parler il me semble, alors parle, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai eu une grosse journée."**

Mon timbre est cassant, froid. Moi qui voulait garder le contrôle de la situation en restant la plus neutre possible c'est raté. Il grimace. Ca ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Il soupire, et se tourne vers la cheminée. La lueur des flammes donne une couleur miel à ses cheveux presque parfait. Son dos est légèrement vouté, mais je peux que remarquer que sa carrure s'est encore développé cet été. Quelque chose d'autre a changé, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Bien sur il a grandi. Ses yeux semblaient plus sombre, mais c'est surement dû à la faible luminosité de la pièce. Automatiquement je me rapproche pour poursuivre mon investigation mais je ne vais pas plus loin que le canapé installé devant l'antre de la cheminée. Il prend une profonde inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et daigne enfin se retourner.

**"- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne sais pas par où commencer...**

**- Il paraît que c'est mieux de commencer par le début, dis-je avec sarcasme.**

**- Oh je t'en pris Rosie, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, répond-t-il, machoir crispée.**

**- Je ne pense pas que tu mérites de m'appeler comme ça, seuls mes amis le peuvent.**

**- Depuis quand je ne le suis plus au juste ?**

**- Depuis que tu as décidé de me laisser deux mois sans nouvelles et en revenant la fleur au fusil pensant que j'allais laissé passer une chose pareille. Deux mois Scorpius ! Quand je pense que je me suis inquiétée pour toi ! Tu ne le mérite même pas ! La seule chose qui me ferait plaisir, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est de te coller une gifle mémorable !**

**- Tu t'es inquiété ? Il semble comme surpris par ce petit bout de phrase, comme si c'était la seule chose que je venais de dire. Mais à quoi pensait-il ?**

**- Evidemment espèce de véracrasse ! C'est ce qui se passe entre amis...**

**- Tu reconnais donc que nous sommes amis...**

**- Un conseil, Scorpius Malfoy: ne me CHERCHE pas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer.**

**- Alors je crois qu'il est temps que j'essaies de t'expliquer...mon inactivité alors."**

Il est blême, le visage vide de toute expression. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Une personne extérieure l'aurait compri à la seconde même où il nous aurait vu, sauf peut être mon père...mais il n'a rien à faire là-dedans. Je le sens tendu, sa machoire est légèrement crispé. Il prend une profonde inspiration et commence son récit. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche comme un merlant frit et des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'est tellement...ridicule !

**"- Attends t'es en train de me dire que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi parce que tu es rentré ivre chez toi en pleine nuit sans prévenir et que ton père t'as envoyé dans une caserne millitaire moldue pour te punir ? **

**- Affirmatif. Il me dit ça avec un air penaud. Du genre petit chien qui sait pertinament qu'il a fait une grosse bêtise et qui fait mine de s'en vouloir.**

**- Tu es ridicule...tu le sais ça ?"**

Un bref regard et l'hilarité s'empare de moi. La situation me semble tellement stupide d'un coup. Il avait fauté et avait été puni (peut être trop sévèrement) en conséquence, purement et simplement. Ainsi donc, c'était la façon dont Malfoy Sénior punissait son fils...Il avait de la ressource, c'est peu de le dire. Durant le temps où il avait été envoyé là-bas il ne pouvait ni envoyer de hiboux, ni utiliser sa baguette. Il était revenu quelques jours seulement avant la rentré et n'avait donc pas eu le temps d'envoyer la moindre lettre, pas même à ses amis "officiels". Peut importe, il aurait pu me prévenir. Un simple petit mot.

**"- Tu aurais quand même du essayer de me prévenir avant ton départ. Tu en avais l'occasion j'en suis certaine.**

**- Je t'avoues que je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup, ce n'est qu'une fois sur place que j'ai réalisé. Et je peux te dire que ça m'a servi de leçon, tu m'as bien trop manqué pour que je me refasse avoir comme un débutant. C'était encore pire lorsque j'ai pris conscience que tu m'en voudrais très certainement. Je m'en veux rien que pour ça.**

**- Tu n'es qu'un idiot...**Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé sur lequel je suis installée. Je fais mine de bouder sachant pertinament qu'au fond, tout est déjà oublié. Il fait le tour du canapé pour se retrouver dans mon dos avant de prendre mon visage en coupe et de poser un baiser sur mon front**. Tu sais qu'il faudra plus que ça pour que je te pardonne ?**

**- Je le sais, et je compte bien me rattraper, tu peux être certaine que tu accepteras mes excuses avant une semaine.**

**- Tu es trop sur de toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit."**

Sur ce je me lève et sort de la salle sur demande après avoir accordée un dernier regard à mon ami.

* * *

**"10 points pour Serpentard !"**

Je fulmine. 10 points ! Nan mais il est pas bien ! Sous prétexte que ma potion fumait trop, je n'ai eu que 5 points alors qu'elle était parfaitement réussie alors que cet idiot de Scorpius avait passé son temps à rêvasser et n'avait fait que remuer la potion (dans le mauvais sens en plus !). Je suis révolté. Décidement, ce vieux fou de Mc Cornick n'en a que pour les serpents visqueux. Oui, là maintenant tout de suite, Scorpius n'est pas un ami mais un adversaire, et un stupide serpent visqueux. C'est ainsi. J'ai l'esprit de compétition et mon ami est un adversaire de taille, du moins en temps normal. Parce que depuis que nous nous sommes vu dans la salle sur demande, il est dans les nuages. Il ne répond plus aux questions des profs, m'envoit des mots à tout va, je l'ai même surpris en train de dormir en histoire de la magie. En plus ses mots et ses lettres sont de plus en plus liriques. Depuis quand est-il devenu poète ? Dans mes pensées je n'entends pas Albus qui s'approche.

**"- Hey oh ! Nan mais tu m'écoutes !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je disais: Mais c'est dégueulasse, ta potion est encore la meilleure et il trouve quelque chose à redire ! Va vraiment falloir que tu m'écoutes de temps en temps.**

**- Désolé, je pensais justement à ça. Je commence à en avoir assez du favoritisme. J'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'être évaluer sur mes capacités. J'ai même écrit une lettre à mes parents où j'en parlais pendant deux bonnes pages !**

**- Je veux bien que ce soit injuste mais pour le coup, tu prends ça un peu trop à coeur. La cloche retentie. Aller on y va, je meurs de faim."**

La grande salle est déjà remplie lorsque nous arrivons avec Lucy et George. Depuis une semaine, une certaine complicité est née avec le brun. Enfin un garçon qui a de la conversation ! Lucy tient mon bras fermement et me tire jusqu'à notre place habituelle, les garçons discutant à voix basse de l'autre côté de la table. Des messes basses, encore...Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment mais ils m'agacent. Lucy me dit qu'elle doit absolument me parler en privé, avant la reprise de cet après-midi. Elle semble impatiente mais ne lachera pas le morceau avant de l'avoir décidé. C'est l'inconvéniant d'avoir une amie aussi tétue que soi. Les conversations vont de paires avec les rires. Un jour je devrais demander la recette de cette tarte à la rhubarbe aux elfes de maisons. C'est sans aucun doute mon dessert favoris. Oui je raconte un peu ma vie mais que voulez-vous, après avoir goûté une chose pareille, je peux assurer qu'on est plus la même personne. Lucy parle de façon agitée avec Albus et George. De temps à autre, mon cousin et mon nouvel ami me jettent de petits regards mi-amusés, mi-exaspérés. Après avoir soigneusement fini mon assiette je viens en aide au deux garçons.

**"- Lucy, tu n'avais pas une chose à me dire ? Si tu veux avoir le temps, il vaut mieux y aller, les cours reprennent bientôt.**

**- Ah oui ! J'avais presque oublié ! Aller viens !"**

**Je peux voir la reconnaissance dans les yeux de deux garçons. Bien sur ils n'avaient pas voulu vexer Lucy et ses histoires de catastrophe capilaire. Lucy m'entraîne à nouveau avec elle. Discrètement je jette un coup d'oeil à Scorpius, il semble soucieux. Je me jure de régler ça plus tard. Nous sommes dans le parc, l'air ambiant est doux, idéal pour des confidences entre jeunes filles. **

**"-Bon, d'abord est-ce que tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai réussi à me perdre dans les cachots ?**

**-Comment l'oubier ! On s'est fait un sang d'ancre, et c'est ce soir là que tu as rencontre LE garçon qui te fait craqué depuis un an. Depuis on a droit à des crises de larmes qui durent des heures, ou bien à une bonne humeure à toute épreuve...**

**- Et bien je crois bien que je peux te dire qui c'est, ça ne le dérangera surement pas, mais tu pourrais ne pas apprécier je te préviens.**

**- Pourquoi ? C'est pas cet idiot de 6ème année qui se pavane tout le temps là euh...**

**- Non ce n'est pas Cormac Junior.**

**- Oh tu me rassures...Bon c'est qui alors ?**

**- Faut d'abord que je te dise une chose. Ce garçon, j'en suis dingue, vraiment. Et depuis une semaine on parle de plus en plus ! Je crois vraiment que je lui plais. Enfin je l'espère. **

**- Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dit-moi qui c'est !**

**-...Scorpius Malfoy...**

**-...**

**- Rosie ?**

**- Pardon ?! Non mais t'es pas sérieuse ?! **

**- Je t'avais dit que ça ne te plairait pas.**

**- En même temps tu tombes amoureuse de mon adversaire attitré, comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? **En réalité, le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse m'importe peu. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'IL ne m'a rien dit. Est-ce qu'il la courtise vraiment et se parle comme deux adolescents en train de flirter ?

-** Tu es fachée hein ?**

**- Non, juste un peu déçue. Mais le coeur ne se contrôle pas aussi bien que le cerveau malheureusement. **

**- Oh merci ma Rosie !"**

Elle me prend dans ses bras, soulagée. Pourtant, à ce moment je sens la jalousie se manifester. Si ils venaient à sortir ensemble, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se cacher des autres pour ne pas choquer. Oui je suis jalouse, parce que ma meilleure amie va certainement pouvoir serrer MON meilleur ami dans ses bras aux yeux de tous, sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Décidement Scorpius, tu veux ma mort. Sur le chemin des cours, Lucy continue de me parler de celui que je connaîs par coeur. Que je croyais connaître plutôt.

Le cours de méthamorphose se déroule sans problème notable. Lucy semble parfaitement détendue, tandis que Albus est concentré sur son sort. Au bout de la quatrième tentative, il arrive à transformer sa chouette en vase et un sourire victorieux illumine son visage. A côté de moi, George semble ailleurs, il maîtrise déjà parfaitement le sort et a réussi à changer son rat en trois objets différents sous le regard ravis de la professeur. La coche sonne enfin. Libération. Je n'ai qu'une envie, aller me coucher pour que cette maudite journée s'achève. Je commence à filer vers le tour des Gryffondor après avoir rapidement fait allusion que je voulais travailler tranquille, mais rapidement je suis rattrapée au bout du couloir par George.

**"- Attends Rose ! **

**- Oui ?**

**- Je voulais te demander une chose.**

**- Oui ? A quel propos ?**

**- Pré-au-lard.**

**- Bein je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu verras ta tête, on dirait que tu vas annoncer que quelqu'un est mort !**

**- Bein en fait euh...Estcequetuaccepteraisdemacco mpagnerlàbaslorsdelaprochain esortie ?**

**- Chui vraiment désolé mais j'ai rien compris, tu vas devoir...**

**- Je te demande d'accepter de sortir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard...!**

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH** ! Vous me détestez hein ? Mais moi je vous assure que je vous aime ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et je peux déjà vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, donc j'espère que je pourrais vous le publier d'ici une semaine =) En attendant n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions ! N'oubliez pas que je suis ouverte aux critiques, et que si je peux m'améliorer, et bien vos commentaires ne pourront que m'aider !

**Voilà, voilà XOXO !**


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou les demoiselles !

Je vais commencer par un énorme MERCI. Je me répète mais j'ai passé les 1000 lectures et vous n'avez pas idée de la joie que ça me donne. Quand à mes reviews, ils sont rares, mais je les appécie à leur juste valeur. 102 lectures en trois jours pour le chapitre 5?! J'AI CRU ALLUCINER ! Alors vraiment un énorme merci. Et continuez de donner votre avis, dites moi si j'oublie un mot, où si je fais une fautre impardonnable, je vous l'ai déjà dit n'hésitez pas.

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir d'une petite chose: avec la reprise des cours et la charge importante de travail, je vais peut être mettre plus de temps pour écrire, mais ne vous en faites pas, les chapitres seront écrit et je ferais mon possible pour continuer cette histoire qui est désormais la notre à toutes !

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**YouOnlyLoveOnce: **A ce stade là, je dirais que Rose est persuadé que ses élants de jalousie sont injustifiés parce qu'ils sont amis, et rien de plus. Ce la dit, la complexité de leur situation fait que forcément...on se doute qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de les faire galérer un peu. Sinon, ça ne sera pas drôlé ;)

**MlleHappy: **Je tiens à dire que tu me détestes, mais au fond tu m'aimes. C'est comme ça. Mais que veux-tu, je suis une sorcière =P

**Cissy: **Et bien non ce n'est pas une blague. Je t'explique mon point de vue. Pendant tout ce temps, Rose s'est fait énormément de soucis pour Scorp', mais au bout d'un moment elle s'est mise à pensé qu'il s'était peut être passé une chose qui l'avait fait changé d'avis, et qu'il avait tout simplement eu envie d'arrêter cette amitié qui dure depuis 4 ans tout de même. Elle ne comprend pas, elle est en colère. Bien sur elle est soulagé, mais elle préfère tout de même lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas facile à amadouer bien qu'elle lui ait déjà pardonné. Et je ne cache pas que j'avais besoin de ça pour la suite...^^

**Dowrine: ** Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère vraiment que la suite plaira davantage encore, parce que je suis vraiment motivée par cette fiction, j'y mets mon coeur. Moi-même je suis friante des fanfics en tout genre, et je voulais participer d'une certaine façon à l'évasion de quelques personnes.

Voilà mes gazelles ! (oui un nouveau surnom, c'est ti pas merveilleux ?!)Je vous laisse sur ce long chapitre (j'ai fait un effort d'écriture, j'espère que vous êtes contentes ! ) Encore une fois, à la moindre question, je suis là ! En attendant je vous souhaite...bonne frustration ! =P

* * *

"- **Je te demande d'accepter de sortir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard...!"**

Je suis stupéfaite. George se tient devant moi, les joues rosies et le souffle court. Visiblement, j'avais mis sa timidité à rude épreuve. Il est gêné, et moi...moi je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Bien sur nous nous entendons bien mais de là à...QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là bas ?

Au loin je vois Lucy. Elle est en pleine discution contre une colonn de pierre avec...Scorpius. Il lui adresse la parole EN PUBLIC, tandis que je me contente de petits mots à la va vite. La jalousie se pointe à nouveau. Ils rient ensemble. Je sens une sombre colère monter au plus profond de mes entrailles. Soudain, je me souviens de la présence de George. Il semble inquiet, son fond est plissé.

"-** Excuse-moi, c'est juste que...Je ne m'y attendais pas.**

**- Tu n'avais rien remarqué ? Pourtant**...

- **C'était pour ça toute ces messes basses avec Albus ?**

**- Les carottes sont cuites, **dit-il nerveusement.

- **Et bien...**Je jette un bref coup d'oeil à Scorpius. Si ça l'amuse de faire du charme à ma meillere amie, tant mieux. Mais je ne me priverais pas ! **J'accepte. Ca nous donnera l'occasion de nous connaître davantage et de passer un peu de temps ensemble.** Je lui souris

- **C'est vrai ? Tu me laisses ma chance alors ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ? A moins que tu t'appelles Scorpius Malfoy, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas tenter notre chance..."**

Il semble heureux. Ses yeux pétillent. Doucement il prend ma main droite et dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur ma peau. Le contact est chaud, doux, prudent.

**"Normalement, on ne fait ça qu'à une personne d'un certain âge que l'on respecte. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister**"

J'avais pris ma décidion, peut être pour de mauvaises raisons, mais au fond je ne regrette pas. George est quelqu'un d'adorable qui sait faire la conversation, qui est attentif aux autres...et beau par dessus le marché. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ma chance ?

Dans le couloir, devant la salle de classe, tous les Gryffondor et les Serpentards avaient assisté à la scène avec plus ou moins d'interêt.

* * *

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchis, mais alors pas du tout. J'étais juste abasourdie. Et affreusement jalouse, je l'avoue. Faute avouée à moitié pardonné n'est-ce pas ? Toujours est-il que je n'avais pas accepté de sortir avec George pour les bonnes raisons, enfin pas tout de suite. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée seule, j'ai eu tout le loisirs de réfléchir à cette journée pour le moins...riche en émotions. Je crevais de jalousie, mais Je devais remettre les choses à leur place: Scorpius et moi sommes amis, mais personne ne doit savoir. Ma réaction aurait, une fois encore, pu nous causer plus de problèmes que necessaire. Et je tenais trop à ce lien qui m'unissait lui. L'idée qu'il puisse être plus complice avec ma propre meilleure amie qu'avec moi m'avait profondément choquée, moi qui croyait notre lien inégalable, j'ai juste sous-estimé l'amour qu'il pourrait éprouver un jour. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fini par accepter la demande de George, les choses se remettaient dans l'odre. Et c'est ce que je veux. Après tout, je n'aime pas Scorpius autrement qu'en ami. Je me surprends à avoir hâte de cette sortie à Pré-au-lard. Jamais un garçon ne m'avait invité pour quoi que ce soit. Et je l'avais senti tellement sincère, que je n'ai pas pu lui refuser ça. C'était aussi pour moi l'occasion de découvrir le monde du flirt. Une semaine c'était long, mais tellement court aussi quand on ne savait pas quoi porter comme vêtements, comment se coiffer, ou se comporter. Et s'il m'embrassait ? Comment devrais-je réagir ? Car non, jamais un garçon n'avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir voulu, mais ma raison m'a toujours convaincue que les études étaient milles fois plus interessante que ces choses là. Je n'arrêtais pas de me poser milles et une question, tant et si bien que dans un acte légèrement désespéré je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'envoyer un hiboux à ma mère, et tante Ginny. Le mot d'ordre était DISCRETION. Si jamais mon père était au courant, il serait capable de débarquer à Poudlard pour me harceller jusqu'à savoir qui est le mâle prévoyant de dévergonder sa fille chérie... C'est donc deux jours avant cette fameuse sortie que j'envoyais les fameux hiboux. Malheureusement pour moi, les réponsent n'arrivèrent que la veille, au moment d'aller dormir.

"_Rosie chérie, _

_Je ne te cache pas ma surprise et mon amusement. Moi qui te pensais encore plus désintéressé par ces choses que ta mère au même âge. Finalement, vous êtes pareil. J'ai pris soin de ne parler à personne de ta lettre, sauf avec ta mère, tu penses bien. Je dois avouer aussi que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demandes conseil. Mais j'en suis touchée. _

_Je pense très franchement que si tu accordes de l'intérêt à ce jeune homme, c'est qu'il le mérite. Et s'il t'a demandé un rendez-vous, c'est qu'il apprécie ce que tu es, alors (attention, conseil très original) reste toi-même, il ne pourra que craquer davantage, si tel est ton but. Généralement le côté superficiel ne plaît que très peu de temps. Alors je te fais confiance pour lui montrer que rien ne vaut le naturel._

_Je t'embrasse fort._

_Ta Tante Ginny_

_P.S: Comme il fait encore beau, je pense que ta robe ivoire conviendra parfaitement pour une première sortie."_

Rose sortie la seconde lettre de son enveloppe qui venait de sa mère. Visiblement celle-ci avait encore été inspiré.

_"Chérie,_

_J'ai reçue ta lettre hier. Seulement avec ton père, je préfèrais savoir le contenu avant de savoir si je pouvais lui raconter. Visiblement j'ai bien fait d'attendre son sommeil profond. Je suis contenteque tu me fasses part de ce que tu ressens. Moi-même je n'étais pas très proche de ma mère pour ce genre de chose, mais voilà rassuré pour ce qui nous concerne. Tu n'avais jamais mentionné ce garçon avant, je devine donc qu'il est nouveau. _

_Profite de cette journée à fond, on a un premier rendez-vous qu'une seule fois. Ce sera une journée particulière au fond pour toi. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, c'est un jeune homme tout à fait correct. Il saura te divertir et t'interesser. Reste naturelle. Tu sentiras un rapprochement au bout d'un moment. Il sera peut être plus tactile, plus proche physiquement aussi. Son comportement changera de manière imperceptible, mais en faisant bien attention...tu le verras bien. Lorsque ce moment viendra, ne te pose pas 36 questions: détends-toi. S'il t'embrasse, laisse-le faire. Mais ça, seulement si tu en as envie, si le moment et la situation s'y prê je t'assure que quoi qu'il se passe, ce sera une magnifique journée. Profites-en pour faire un break. Te connaissant, tu as déjà fait tout tes devoirs pour les semaines à venir minimumpour être sur de ne pas avoir la tête ailleurs._

_Sur ce ma chérie je te laisse, ton père va bientôt rentré, il a absolument tenu à me rapporter du pain frais pour ce soir. Encore une fois, profite bien._

_Je t'aime ma Rose._

_Maman_

_P.S: Surtout ne prend pas de gilet, ça serait domage par une si belle journée."_

* * *

_"_- **Aller raconte ! Comment c'était ?!**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais ?**

**- Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie pardis ! Et puis moi je t'ai bien raconté.**

**- M'ouais...au bout d'un an. On sera peut être quitte à ce moment là.**

**- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me raconter alors ?**

**- Si. Mais je ne suis pas sure que tu le mérites, voilà tout.**

**- Tu as vraiment un sale caractère , tu le sais ça ?**

**- Albus est là pour me le répéter chaque jour que merlin fait...**

**- Et ça t'amuse.**

**- Bon arrête de parler sinon je ne te dirais vraiment rien. Je ne répéterais pas alors soit attentive."**

Sur ces mots je commence mon récit sur mon rendez-vous avec George Adams.

* * *

_J'ouvre les yeux. La pièce est baignée de soleil, le silence est seulement troublé par la respiration lente et calme de mes camarades. Pour ne pas troubler la quiettude de ce moment de tranquillité, je me lève. L'eau chaude de la douche m'aide à ma rendre compte combien j'étais tendue malgré ma nuit de sommeildifficile et les lettres encourageantes de ma mère et tante Ginny. Un parfum de fleur d'oranger envahie la salle de bain commune. Alors que je n'ai pour seul vêtement qu'une serviette, Lucy rentre doucement. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil tandis que je me jetter un sort pour sécher mes cheuveux, sous peine de me retrouver avec une serpillère sur la tête. Elle a cet air de panda mal réveillé.Rapidement j'enfile la robe que m'a conseillé tante Ginny et entreprend de m'attacher les cheveux en chognon lâche, comme je le faisais pendant les vacances. Ma robe ivoire était un cadeau fait par grand-mère Molly. Le coton était doublé de dentelle. Un léger décolleté mettait en valeur ma gorge et un large ruban se nouait dans mon dos,marquant ma taille. L'espace d'un instant, je me trouvais jolie. J'avais dans l'idée qu'avec le soleil se reflettant dans mes cheveux, le résultat serait probablement agré sors de la salle de bain et regarde l' doit être en train de m'attendre dans la salle commune. Un sourire de Lucy me donne suffisament de courage pour descendre. George est assis dans l'un des canapés douillets en face de la cheminée en compagnie d'Albus. Après un raclement de gorge, il lève les yeux vers moi, et là son regard s'illumine. Il semble content de me voir. Il se lève rapidement oubliant complètement mon cousin et sa conversation._

_"- __**Rose tu es...,**__dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux._

_-__**Merci. Les vêtements moldus te vont bien à toi aussi.**_

_**- Prête ?**_

_**- Mais tout à fait, je t'attendais moi hein..."**_

_Sur ces mots nous partons tous deux vers Pré-au-lard. Le trajet dans le parc se fait dans un silence pesant, temps en temps, je sens son regard qui me brûle. Il doit être aussi nerveux que moi, si ce n'est plus._

_" - __**Tu as bien dormi ?**__ C'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_- __**Pas vraiment. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à aujourd'hui, au programme que j'ai plus ou moins organisé...**_

_**- Alors tu es nerveux ?**_

_**- Je pense que tu l'as remarqué, inutile de le nier. Et toi ? **_

_**- Puisqu'on est dans les "confidences"...c'est la première fois qu'on m'invite, enfin qu'un garçon m'invite, alors je ne sais pas trop comment je dois me sentir, comment agir. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, je suis sur que grâce à toi je vais passer une très bonne journée.**__ Les mots sont sortis tout seuls, je n'ai pas pu les retenir."_

_"- __**Quoi ? Vous vous êtes quasiment pas parlé de tout le trajet ?**__ crie Lucy._

_**- Non, j'ai réussi à détendre l'astmosphère en sortant de l'enceinte de Poudlard, pas avant. A croire qu'il était plus angoissé que moi je te jure !**_

_**- Et alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? Vous avez fait quoi quand vous êtes arrivé ?**_

_**- Bein après..."**_

* * *

_Nous arrivons à Pré-au-lard. Le soleil entame tranquillement sa montée dans le ciel. George est considérablement plus détendu que lors de notre départ. Le fait d'avoir réussi à entamer la conversation aidant beaucoup. La rue principale du village est baignée de soleil, d'autres élèves de Poudlard profite de cette radieuse journée. Mon ami me propose d'abord de faire un tour global. Je ne suis pas spécialement féminine, mais le lèche vitrine est ici un vrai plaisir. C'est comme lorsque nous allons sur le chemin de Traverse avec maman et tante Ginny. J'entraîne George un peu partout, lui me suit, un doux sourire éclairant son visage. Livres, Quidditch, confiseries...tout ça creuse mon appétit._

_**" - Après avoir courru comme ça, tu dois avoir faim.**_

_**- Franchement oui, le fait de ne pas avoir déjeuné ce matin doit y être pour beaucoup.**_

_**- Quel idiot je fais, tu n'as pas eu le temps...Bon viens, il y a une petite brasserie un peu plus loin, tu m'en firas des nouvelles."**_

_Nous continuons sur une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver devant la brasserie en question. La devanture est simple, la peinture du bois s'écaille légèrement autour des larges fenêtres. George me devance, ouvre la porte et me la tient avant de ma laisser entrer. L'intérieur est incroyablement cosi contrairement à ce que laisse penser l'extérieur. De petites table sont installés un peu partout avec pour sièges des fauteuils moltinés mauves. Au centre de la pièce une grosse chéminée. Sur la droite, il y a un bar, avec des tabourets. La décoration est simple, mais agréable. Dans le fond, elle me rappelle celle de ma chambre. George me devance à nouveau avant de me tirer une chaise au fond de la boutique. Intimidée par ses manières, je rougis tout en m' seuls, la serveuse vient rapidement vers nous, et après avoir pris notre commande part en cuisine._

_"- __**Je ne connaissais pas du tout cet endroit, ce n'était pas la l'année dernière...**_

_**- Ils ont ouverts cet été apparement. Lucy me l'a conseillé. Il semblerait qu'elle soit venue la semaine dernière avec quelqu'un. Elle a tellement aimé qu'elle m'en a parlé.**_

_**- Je n'étais même pas au courant.**__ Lucy ne m'en avait pas parlé, était-elle venue avec Scorpius ? _

_-__**J'avoue que je ne suis pas déçu, c'est très joli, quoi qu'un peu trop féminin peut être.**_

_**- Je ne trouve pas, le violet est relativement neutre je trouve. C'est pour ça que j'ai décoré ma chambre de cette couleur.**_

_**- Parle moi un peu plus de toi, comment ça se passe quand tu es chez tes parents ?"**_

_Là commence le récit de nos petites habitudes, nos rituels. Il est attentif, je lui retourne la question. Il répond sans se départir de son sourire. Je ne me lasse pas de ce sourire, serais-je en train de tomber sous le charme de ce garçon ? Fort probable. Après tout, rien ne m'en empêche, pourtant je sens au fond une pointe de quelque chose au creux de mon estomac. Je passe outre et profite du repas que nous apporte la serveuse. Celle-ci fait de l'oeil à mon ami, lequel l'ignore superbement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir flatter. De temps en temps, il me glisse un petit compliment, comme pour mes cheveux. Je pense que je vais les attacher plus souvent. Le repas terminé, George demande l'addition. Il met un point d'honneur à payer, "une femme ne paie pas lors d'un rendez-vous" me dit-il. Je me sens lourde, ressentant probablement la même chose, il me propose une balade. Progressivement nous nous sommes rapprocher, j'en suis contente. Lorsque nous arrivons près d'un lac entouré de roche, il me prend la main pour me rattraper, il est vrai que je suis plutôt maladroite. Il ne la lachera plus de la journée. Je me sens bien avec lui. Il est interessant, gentil, poli, courtois...C'est en revenant sur nos pas que je me rends compte que le soleil se couche. Qu'elle heure est-il ? J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Nous repartons vers Poudlard tranquillement, le ciel se teinte d'un dégradé d'orange de rose et de violet. L'air est plus frais. Je frissone. Il s'en rend compte et pose sa veste sur mes épaules, passant ses bras autour de celle-ci. Je sens mon ceur battre plus fort. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Nous continuons de bavarder, commentant notre journée et revenant sur deux ou trois choses qui ont pu nous amuser comme lorsque George a recraché son soda après que je lui ai dit que mon père tenterait surement de le tuer lorsqu'il saurait que nous avions eu rendez-vous. _

_Il est 20h. Devant la porte de mon dortoir. Il est temps de se dire aurevoir. Ou tout du moins à demain. Nous continuons de parler un peu. Ayant hâte de m'allonger un peu, je prends mon courage à deux mains et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il me regarde, étrangement sérieux tout à coup. C'est alors qu'il prend délicatement les pants de sa veste, toujours posé sur mon dos et m'amène vers lui. Lentement, il se penche. Il me laisse le choix. Alors je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, et découvre la sensation du premier baiser. A cet instant, le mot "__**magie**__" prend enfin tout son sens._

* * *

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je sais Scorpius n'est pas très présent, et ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez étant donné que c'est une fiction sur ROSE et SCORPIUS. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils doivent passer par là tout les deux avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive. J'attends vraiment votre avis sur ce chapitre. Et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce George le trouvez-vous ? Dites moi ce que vous aimeriez, histoire que j'ai une idée de ce que vous vous attendez à trouver ici. Pour vous donnez une idée, dans ma tête, George ressemble au chanteur du groupe One Night Only, George Craig. **_

_**Sur ce mes gazelles, je vous laisse et vous dis au prochain chapitre, peut être le week end prochain, il sera surement plus court que celui-ci. JE VOUS EMBRASSE ! **_

_**XOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chère demoiselles !

Je suis de retour (non je ne suis pas encore morte). Je suis navré d'avoir si longtemps avant de "refaire" surface. Ceci étant dit, j'ai le sentiment que vous n'aimez pas ou alors que vous ne suivez pas. Soit vous êtes ailleurs, soit pas très motivé je ne sais pas, mais moi en tout cas je ne vous cache pas que je suis vexé. Je fais vraiment du mieux que je peux, je vous assure mais j'ai énormément de travail, mes cours me prennent beaucoup d'énergie et le week end je ne peux pas forcément écrire.

Enfin bon, je vous mets ce chapitre parce que j'ai malgré tout envie de continuer cette histoire. DONC si ça ne vous interesse pas, faites le moi savoir. Au moins je serais fixé.

Nous avions laissé une Rosie toute...chose ! Et oui premier baiser ! (D'ailleurs en passant, si vous avez quelque chose à redire à la façon dont j'ai raconté ce premier baiser dite le moi, personnellement j'en garde un très bon souvenir ^^) Je suis sur que celles qui ont lu se sont dit "Mais non pas George ! C'est pas lui qu'il faut !" Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, chaque chose a une raison bien précise et c'est très utile pour ma trame ;) Je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite, à vous de voir si vous serez gentillles ou si vous souhaiterez ma mort.

* * *

Une semaine s'est écoulé depuis mon rendez-vous avec George et la vie a repris son cours, à quelques détails près. Dès le lendemain de notre journée, mon désormais petit ami m'avait attendu dans la salle commune pour que nous allions déjeuner ensemble, rendant notre relation officielle dès notre arrivée dans la grande salle. Nous nous tenions la main, de temps en temps il déposait un léger baiser sur ma tempe. Je n'étais pas friante de ce genre de démonstration mais j'aimais le fait qu'il me porte de l'attention. Lorsque nous étions dans la salle commune, il passait mes jambes sur les siennes caressant distraitement mes genoux tout en continuant à faire la conversation, pendant cet temps, je caressais l'arrière de sa nuque. Un soir une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé me percuta. Depuis notre journée, pas une seule fois nous n'avions été seuls plus de cinq minutes. Bon nombre de fois il m'avait montré son agacement, mais jusque là je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé. J'étais donc bien décidé à passer plus de temps avec lui en tête à tête. Pourtant, il y a une ombre au tableau. Depuis une semaine, plus de nouvelles de Scorp'. Encore une fois, je m'inquiète, probablement pour rien. Mais les faits sont là. Mon ami me manque, nos soirées, nos boutades, son regard, la seule chose réellement expressive chez lui, tous ces petits moments qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous. Le plus dur, c'est certainement d'entendre Lucy parler de lui à tout va. Avoir des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami par procuration en somme. Je dois juste me contenter de savoir qu'il trouve ma meilleure amie charmante, qu'il aime lui prendre la main lorsqu'ils sont seuls. Je l'avoue volontier, c'est de la torture pure et dure. Peut être que pour une fois je dois prendre sur moi, et lui demander directement quel est le problème.

Nous sommes tous atablés. Tandis que je me régale de la meilleure tarte à la rhubarbe de ma vie je remarque que George est tendu. Sa machoire est crispée et son regard dur. Instinctivement je cherche la raison de sa colère, car oui, George est en colère. Et apparement il fixe...Scorpius ? D'où leur vient cette animosité ? Soudainement ils se lèvent tous les deux. George quitte la table. Mon meilleur ami en fait de même. Je les suis, ayant trop peur de ce qui pourrait se dire, ou arriver. Ils se dirgent vers le parc. La pluie tombe. Je continus de les suivre jusqu'au saûle près du lac. Mes vêtements commencent à être mouillés. J'arrive à leurs côtés aussi vite que je le peux, faisant en sorte de ne pas glisser malgré la boue. Ils sont face à face, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

"- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux_ ?

- _Ca ne te concerne pas Rosie, laisse moi régler ça_. George ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois en disant cela. Il tente de faire preuvre de self-control.

- _Oui, Rosie,rentre donc t'abriter ou sinon ton cher et tendre va s'inquiéter_. Scorpius et le sarcasme.

-_ Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça, ou même de lui parler. Tu n'es qu'une pouriture. Elle vaut bien mieux que toi et toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton paternel_ !

- _Répête un peu pour voir Adams_ ? Il s'est considérablement rapproché. Bien que George soit plus grand d'une tête, Scorpius ne semble pas intimidé, au contraire.

- _Tu as parfaitement entendu ce que j'ai dit. Comment oses-tu même la regarder de cette façon ? Tu n'as donc plus rien à te mettre sous la dent ? Il faut en plus que tu tentes de d'approprier les petites amies des autres_ ?"

Là était donc le problème. Scorpius avait du avoir un regard qui n'avais pas plu à mon petit ami qui était persuadé que c'était pour moi. Sans que personne ne s'y attende, mon ami se jetta au cou de mon petit ami et lui envoya une droite. Sans attendre je me dirige vers eux, tentant de les séparer.

"_-Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Pour qui tu te prends pour le frapper comme ça ? Dégage avant que je ne prévienne un professeur._"

Il semblait comme fou, et ahuri par mes paroles. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi tandis qu'il se redresse. Il s'approche de moi et d'une voix encore emplie de rage me dit "_Ce soir, même heure, même endroit_." avant de partir. Ce n'est pas une supplication. C'est un ordre.

Un gémissement me fait sortir de ma torpeur. George. Sur le coup, je l'aurais presque oublié.

* * *

Nous sommes à l'infirmerie. Je patiente sur une chaise à côté du lit de George, lequel a tout de même reçu un sacré coup en dessous de l'oeil. Sa pomette commence à prendre une teinte légèrement violacée. Cette marque ne fait que m'énerver davantage. Déjà que je bouillone. J'attends encore. Mme Pomfresh s'en va. Enfin. J'ai des comptes à régler. Il me faut des réponses plus claires que ce à quoi j'ai eu droit dans le parc.

"- _Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire_. Je suis froide, cassante. C'est voulu. Il faut qu'il comprenne.

- _Il n'y a rien à expliquer._

_- Oh tu crois ça ? Tu fixes un élève avec hargne, tu te barres d'un coup d'un seul pour le retrouver dehors, sans t'expliquer. Tu le provoques délibérement et tu t'étonnes de recevoir un coup de poing ? J'ai la sensation qu'il s'est mieux contrôlé que toi sur ce coup-là. Maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi._

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer ?_

_- Parce que ça ne ressemble pas au garçon pour lequel j'ai craqué._

_- Très bien ! Tu veux savoir ? Et bien je ne fais que défendre mes intérêts ! Ce type sort déjà avec Lucy et il te regardes comme un bout de viande fraîche. C'est aussi bien irrespectueux envers Lucy que pour toi._

-_ Tes intérêts ? Très bien alors écoute moi bien George Adams. Je ne suis la propriété de personne compris ? Ce qui se passe entre nous, c'est aussi parce que je l'ai bien voulu sinon je peux te dire que tu serais dans les paquerettes à l'heure qu'il est. Sauf que tu m'as donné envie de voir plus encore que ce que tu montres, j'ai voulu apprendre à te connaître. Mais ce que j'ai vu là, je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Alors écoute bien. Tu vas lui faire des excuses ou sinon ce n'est plus la peine de m'adresser la parole._

_- Je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire ! Pourquoi devrais-je faire des excuses à ce serpents_ ?

_- Je te rassure, j'ai deux mots à lui dire aussi, il n'avait pas à rentrer dans ton jeux et te frapper. Mais ça n'aurait pas dégénéré si tu ne l'avais pas provoquer. Alors maintenant je te laisse réfléchir. Tu me diras ce que tu as choisi demain_.

- _Pourquoi demain_ ?

- _Parce que là vois-tu, je suis trop énerver pour manger quoi que ce soit. Sur ce bonne soirée_."

* * *

Bon j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort. Mais je n'ai pas compris sa réaction. Ni à lui, ni à Scorpius. Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris à tous les deux ? Scorpius qui est d'habitude si calme, si maître de ses émotions. C'est à croire qu'il perd les pédales. Rien que d'y penser je sens mon sang circuler un peu plus rapidement dans mes veines. Il faut que je me calme à tout prix. Après avoir laisser George à l'infirmerie je suis partie à la bibliothèque. J'ai dépassé l'heure du banquet depuis longtemps lorsque je regarde l'heure. J'ai bientôt rendez-vous avec Scorpius. Il va falloir que je fasse preuve de self-control. Je rejoins ma salle commune rapidement, il va être l'heure du couvre feu. En arrivant, je vois Lucy, Albus et George dans le canapé moltoné qui fait face à la cheminée. Ils discutent. En entendant le tableau se refermer ils se retournent.

"- _Rosie tu restes avec nous ?_ me demande Albus

- _Non. Pas envie._

_- Ah bon, bein bonne nuit alors _

_- M'ouais_."

Je monte jusqu'à ma chambre. Bientôt tout le monde monte se coucher. Tant mieux, moins il y a de gens éveillé, plus j'aurais de facilité à sortir. Après avoir passé un jean et un énorme pull (que voulez vous, il fait froid dans un vieux château en pierre), je me rends à la salle sur demande. Il y est déjà surement. J'ouvre la lourde porte en bois. La pièce est la même que d'habitude. Quoi que un peu plus grande peut être. En tout cas, l'âtre de la cheminée lui est beaucoup plus grand que la dernière fois. Scorpius est effectivement là. Debout devant e foyer, comme lors de nos retrouvailles à la rentrée. Il se retourne. Il a l'air furieux. Ses yeux habituellement si bleu tirent vers un gris orageux. Sa machoire se crispe. Surement pour s'empêcher de parler.

"- _Je crois que tu me dois une explication Scorpius_, lui dis-je en m'approchant

- _Ne comptes pas sur moi pour m'excuser. Il m'a cherché. Je ne suis pas en tors_.

- _Vous êtes aussi buté l'un que l'autre...Tu es aussi fautif que lui à partir du moment où tu l'as suivi dans le parc. Si tu n'y avais pas été, rien ne serait arrivé._

_- Tu le défends ?!_

_- Je ne défends personne ! Je peux t'assuré que j'ai été certainement plus dure avec lui qu'avec toi ! Et je te signale que t'es drôlement gonflé de me faire un coup pareil alors que les seules nouvelles de toi que j'ai me vienne de Lucy._

- Tu avais visiblement autre chose à penser...

-_ Et visiblement, toi aussi puisque visiblement tu avais omis de me dire que tu voulais te farcir ma meilleure amie !_"

Son visage se durci davantage. Je n'en ai cure. Je renchéris.

"-_ C'est à se demander si tu ne te moques pas de moi parfois. Tu reviens toujours, fleur au fusil, et ensuite je n'ai plus de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours ! Ce n'est pass vraiment l'attitude de quelqu'un qui tient à moi ça._

_- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis._

_- Je pense que si. Depuis cet été tu n'as pas arrêté de me faire le coup. Si nos rendez-vous ici et nos lettres te fatiguent, dis là, ça m'évitera bien de la peine..."_

Je n'ai pas pu contrôler ma voix sur la fin de ma phrase. Comment lui faire comprendre que son comportement me touche à ce point ? Bruissement de vêtement, je relève la tête. Ce n'est plus Scorpius qui est en face de moi. C'est une statue de marbre. Une statue à l'expression sévère et à l'allure dangereuse. Machoire plus crispé que jamais il approche, poings sérrés. Il est soudainement intimidant. Lui qui est tellement doux avec moi d'habitude. Il continu de s'approcher, menaçant et prêt à attaquer tel le serpent qu'il est.

"_ Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me fais peur..._"

Il avance encore et toujours vers moi. Je suis paralisée. Impossible de partir. Je suis obnubilée par ses yeux à présent gris sombre aux pupilles dilatées à leur paroxisme. Arrive le moment où il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je suis toujours incapable de bouger. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il attrape un de mes poignets et me tire vers lui. Je m'écrase contre son torse tandis qu'un de ses bras se serre contre lui. J'ai toujours les yeux rivés sur lui. Il m'inquiète, jamais il n'avait réagis de la sorte. Avec une douceur dont je le pensais incapable à ce moment précis il passe sa main dans ma nuque. Il s'approche davantage encore dans la mesure du possible et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Trop abasourdie pour le repousser, et prenant mon anaction pour un encouragement et m'embrasse plus franchement. C'est une sensation nouvelle. C'est différent du baiser de George. Il avait été doux et voluptueux. Scorpius est d'une violente tendresse. Je peux presque y déceler de la ferveur. Mais c'est loin d'être désagréable. Au contaire. Je commence à me prendre au jeux. Alors doucement j'entre-ouvre les lèvres. Comprenant le signal, sa langue rencontre la mienne. Commence alors un ballet sensuel. Mais je commence aussi à manquer de souffle. Alors doucement, je me recule. Haletante je le regarde dans les yeux. Toute sa colère a disparu. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus sont de retours. L'orage est passé, et j'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami...

* * *

HA HA ! Alors contentes ? Je suis certaine que oui ! J'avais enie de bousculer un peu les choses, je veux foutre le bordel dans la tête de cette pauvre Rose. (Vous voyez, je suis aussi sadique avec vous qu'avec mes personnages ^^). En tout cas j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Sur ce je vous embrasse très fort et vous dit **A bientôt** !


	8. Chapter 8

Recoucou !

Merlin vous n'imaginez même pas comme ça fait plaisir vos petits mots, vous m'avez donner davantage envie de continuer cette histoire et j'espère vivement ne plus avoir cette horrible sentiment d'abandon...(moi ? Manipulatrice ? Comment ça ? Non je ne n'essaie pas de vous faire culpabiliser...quoi que maintenant que vous le dites...). En tout cas je suis vraiment contente. Pour vous dire: le 3 Novembre j'ai passé la barre des 2000 vues. J'aime assez l'idée que quelques personnes passent par hasard et accroche à ce que je fais. Enfin bon. Je reviens avec ce huitième chapitre ! (Yippie ! ) Je pense que vous allez l'aimer. Me demandez pas pourquoi et lisez plutôt ;)

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**AryaJedusor: **Encore une fois je te remercie, parce que ton message m'a vraiment touché, et tu vois je tenais à le faire "publiquement". Parce que ça m'a beaucoup remotivé =)

** : **Hmm...Relation ambigüe avec son meilleur ami ? Aussi faut-il en avoir un ! ^^

**Elythie: **Je suis contente que tu trouves cette histoire interessante. J'ai cherché une situation assez...inédite, et je crois que j'ai réussi =)

**Dowrine:** Si tu as aimé la fin du chapitre 7, tu vas adorer celui-ci héhé !

**YouOnlyLoveOnce: **Je comprends ta réaction, et c'est normal. Mais c'est vrai que pour moi George est un accessoire. Il était necessaire à mon histoire. Il risque de rendre les choses un peu compliquées *niark niark niark*

**MlleHappy : **HA ! J'en étais sur ! Je dois avoir un douxième sens ! ;)

Bien maintenant, place à la suite !

=)

* * *

Le souffle court, les yeux dans les yeux. Mes bras encore accrochés autour de son cou, les sien m'enserrant avec force contre lui. Je suis incapable de réfléchir. Tout du moins j'essaies. Qu'ais-je fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? Rapidement je tente de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Il vient de m'embrasser, et j'ai répondu à son baiser...Et quel baiser ! C'est peut être un peu trop d'émotions pour moi en une journée. Pourquoi avait-il fait agit de la sorte ? L'interrogation dû se lire sur mon visage, doucement il se penche jusqu'à mon oreille pour y murmurer "_Ne comprends-tu donc pas ?" . _Non je ne comprends pas, ou alors je dois mal comprendre, ça arrive même aux plus intelligents.

L'espace d'un instant j'oublis tout. Où nous sommes, ce que nous y faisions, pourquoi. A cet instant je suis juste dans les bras du garçon que je viens d'embrasser, le goût de ses lèvres encore sur les miennes. Ses lèvres. Ce baiser. Divin. Mais j'ai honte. Je repense à George. La culpabilité monte parce que ce baiser, je l'ai aimé. Au fond j'en redemande même. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il replonge sur ma bouche. Cette fois-ci, c'est moins doux, plus passionné. Plus lui. Bon sang que j'aime cette sensation ! Pourtant je ne devrais pas, il est mon meilleur ami. Non. Je ne devrais pas parce que tout deux, nous avons quelqu'un. Si Lucy savait. Ou George. Pour qui passerions-nous ? Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Il me tient toujours étroitement sérré contre lui. Je me surprends à soupirer d'aise. Lui rit silencieusement. Je m'écarte pour le regarder une nouvelle fois. Et là je commence à saisir tandis que je réalise qu'il est diablement beau. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueure jusqu'alors inconnue. Ses cheveux légèrement plus décoiffé qu'à l'ordinnaire lui donne un air de débauche grisant à souhait. Grisant. C'est le mot. Se pourrait-il que...? Non j'y vais peut être un peu fort, de façon trop radicale. Pourtant mon coeur rate un battement chaque fois que je sens sa main s'agripper un peu plus à ma taille. Mes lèvres me brûlent, je me languis de ses lèvres malfoyennes. Un pêché à elles seules.

"- _Dis-moi que tu commences à comprendre..."_

_- Je ne suis pas sur, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train faire ?_

_- Arrête donc de réfléchir un peu, et laisses-toi porter, je t'en pris_."

Il reprend notre baiser là où nous l'avions laissé. Je finis par me laisser aller à sa supplication. Une de ses mains se cale dans ma nuque comme pour s'assurer que je ne m'échappe pas. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Au contraire. Pourvu que ce moment dure, encore et encore. Progressivement, notre baiser devient brûlant. Sa chaleur m'envahie, partant de mes joues, elle glisse jusqu'au creux de ma poitrine pour finir sa course dans mes entrailles. C'est une explosion de sensations nouvelles. Je me rends compte que ce baiser me semble être la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ses lèvres continuent leurs danse sensuelle avec les miennes. Comment ais-je pu occulter tout cela, pendant tout ce temps ? C'est impensable. Soudain je me sens soulevé du sol. Instinctivement j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il nous amène près du lit. Il m'y assoit et en profite pour m'enlever mon pull. C'est à peine si je comprends ce qui se passe. Je grimpe davantage sur le lit qui était apparu quelques instants plus tôt. Il avance vers moi, tel un prédateur. Je n'ais pas peur. Au contraire, qu'il vienne. Je ne supporte plus la distance entre nous et attrape sa cravate pour l'attirer vers moi. Il perd l'équilibre et tombe à côté de moi. Le tissus de sa chemise frôle ma peau, sa peau irradie littéralement d'une chaleur intense. Ses mains m'agrippent fermement les hanches pour nous rapprocher un peu plus avant de se balader avec légèreté dans mon dos. Maladroitement, j'entreprends de défaire sa cravate et les boutons de sa chemise. Je veux pouvoir sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne. Une fois le vêtement ouvert et au sol, mes mains fouragent frénétiquement ses cheveux, descendent dans sa nuque, glissent sur ses épaules, agrippent son dos...Un grognement s'échappe de se gorge, la chaleur déjà bien présente en moi, augmente considérablement. Bon sang ce n'est qu'un grognement à peine audible qui me met dans cet état ! Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour épouser l'arrête de mon visage et glisser dans mon cou. Mon souffle se fait plus rapide, hérratique. Je sens ce qu'on appelle désir monter davantage alors qu'il entreprend de déboutoner mon jean. Ses gestes trahissent son impatience. Je réalise que je suis presque nue. Le rouge me monte encore plus aux joues (dans la mesure du possible). Sentant probablement ma gêne, il s'écarte et enlève son panthalon. Il revient avec empressement vers moi, m'embrassant avec fièvre. Ses mains continuent leur expédition au même titre que les miennes. Son désir se fait sentir contre mes cuisses. Je ne réfléchis pas, en prends le dessus avec le peu d'assurence que j'ai. Une fois à califourchon sur lui, je trace avec mes lèvres un doux et long sillage sur son torse. Sa respiration jusqu'alors maîtrisée devient saccadée lorsque j'arrive à la limite de son sous-vêtement. Je prends alors conscience en voyant la bosse qu'il doit se sentir affreusement à l'étroit. Partagée en l'appréhention et l'envie, je lui enlève. A vue de son membre, je rougis.

"- _Est-ce douloureux ? _La question est automatique.

- _Non, ne t'inquiète pas. _Il avait rit à l'énoncé de ma question. _Mais viens donc un peu par ici._"

Sa voix est rendue rauque par le désir. Il renverse la situation et me met à nue. Ainsi étendue devant lui, je n'ai jamais été aussi vulnérable. Appuyé sur ses avant-bras il me contemple. Son regard est doux. Délicatement, il emprisonne mes monts de chaire tout en reprenant ses baisers parcimonnieux. De violents frissons parcourent mon échine tandis que ses mais descendent toujours plus bas. Prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, je tremble d'anticipation. Doucement je sens ses longs doigts me choyer mon intimité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rejetter la tête en arrière tandis que le rythme devient plus soutenu. Dès lors je comprends que je ne pourais plus me passer de la sentation de ses mains expertes sur ma peau. Doucement il se positionne au dessus de moi. Son regard me transperce de part en part.

"- _Rose, tu sais tu peux encore changer d'avis, je ne t'y obligerais pas_, me dit-il tandis que sa voix trahissait son impatience.

- _Si j'avais voulu partir, je l'aurais fait._

_- Il faut que tu saches que...Je suis aussi novice que toi..._

_- Je te fais confiance Scorp'."_

Je lui souris et pose une main sur sa joue brûlante. En temps normal, je me serais inquiété d'une telle température, mais à cet instant, nous étions à la même température. Mes mains se positionnent sur ses épaules. L'inquiétude me gagne. L'appréhension aussi. Mais j'ai confiance en lui. Je l'embrasse, c'est le seule moyen que je troue pour me canaliser. Comprenant là où je veux en venir, il répond à mon baiser, et doucement je sens ma barrière céder. J'ai le souffle coupé. Je m'étais attendue à une sensation désagréable, mais là...J'ai l'impression d'être charcutée de l'intérieur. Des millers de petites lames me lacèrent. Je sers les dents. Scorpius est immobile. Sa main passe sur une de mes joues, et je comprends d'une larme s'est échappée. Patiemment il attend, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits. Progressivement, la sensation de douleur commence à s'estomper, jusqu'à devenir supportable. Après l'avoir embrasser, il commence à se mouvoir lentement, tentant de garder le contrôle. La sensation est étrange, presque désagrable. Progressivement la gêne disparaît et une légère vague de chaleur me traverse. Mes mains qui étaient jusque là agrippée à mes épaules désormais meutries descendent vers son dos, puis ses fesses. A nouveau, un grognement lui échappe. Il ne peut se retenir d'accelérer la cadence, ce que j'accueuille avec un soupire d'aise. Au bout de quelques minutes, je le sens se crisper entre mes jambes tandis que ses épaules sont prises d'un tremblement. Il se laisse submerger par la sensation et laisse échapper un râle avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. Il se sépare finalement de moi et pose sa tête sur mon ventre, m'emprisonnant autant que sa force le lui permet.

_"- Comment te sens-tu Rosie ?_

_- Un peu endolorie, mais ça va. Et toi ?_

_- Tu n'as pas idée de comme je me sens bien..."_

* * *

Je suis dans la bibliothèque concentrée sur mon devoir de méthamorphose, entourée d'une multitude de piles d'ouvrages. Cependant je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de divaguer. Je ne cesse de repenser à l'affreux merdier dans lequel je me suis fourrée.

*FLASH BACK*

_Je suis dans la salle sur demande, le coeur battant encore la chamade par ce qui vient de se passer. Le bien être m'a envahie. J'ai enfin compris. Je suis amoureuse. Amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, c'est un peu cliché non ? De toute façon je m'en fiche. Je me sens bien, là, tout contre lui, peau contre peau, traçant des sillons sur son torse tandis que d'une main légère il caresse mes cheveux décoiffés. Son souffe est régulier. Il s'est endormi. Mon esprit continu de vaguabonder. Je profite de cet instant qui me semble complètement irréel. Bientôt, nous retournerons à la vrai vie. Soudain un poids me barre l'estomac. Et tous les détails de notre "vrai vie" me reviennent comme un sceau d'eau froide en pleine figure._

_**"- Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?! **__M'écris-je_

_- __**Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **__Scorpius s'était éveillé en sursaut, les yeux rond comme des soucoupes._

_- __**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai vraiment besoin de t'expliquer ?**_

_**- Euh là oui ça serait assez gentil de ta part.**_

_**- Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure ?**_

_**- Non pas vraiment, parce que je le faisais très bien tout seul jusqu'à ce que tu me réveilles en fait...**_

_**- Arrête je suis sérieuse !**_

_**- Mais moi aussi...Non franchement où est le problème ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on vient de faire l'amour parce qu'on en crevait d'envie...**_

_**- D'accord alors trois petits mots: GEORGE ET LUCY !**_

_**- Oh...**_

_**- Oui "oh" comme tu dis. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai trompé George...**_

_**- Tu regrettes ? C'est ça ? Tu veux oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer ? **__dit-il l'air soudainement lugubre._

_**- Non ! Absolument pas, au contraire. Mais j'aurais du être capable d'attendre un peu, le temps de rompre avec George...HAN ! Et s'il l'aprennait ?! Déjà qu'il te déteste...**_

_**- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il ne me fait pas peur ?**_

_**- Non mais moi je passe pour une fille facile et une garce par dessus le marché. Et doublement en plus !**_

_**- Dou...**_

_**- J'ai couché avec le petit ami et ma meilleure ami: tu vois le tableau ?**_

_**- Vu sous cet angle...Vous êtes une effreuse dévergondée Miss Weasley.**_

_**- Arrête, c'est pas drôle, comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce que le regarder en face ? Je m'en veux tellement.**_

_**- Ecoutes-moi: il est hors de question que je te partage avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai mis des mois à me rendre compte de ce que tu représentais pour moi, et maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir. Compris ?**_

_**- Ce n'est pas si simple...Je me suis attachée à George. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu as forcément un peu de sentiment pour elle, ou un semblant d'attirance puisque tu sors avec elle.**_

_**-...**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Je ne suis sortie avec elle que dans le but de te rendre jalouse,**__m'avoue-t-il, tête baissée._

_**- Tu es exapérant. En attendant on est dans de beaux draps. Et je peux te dire que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu ne me toucheras plus, parole de Weasley !"**_

_*FIN FLASH BACK*_

Je sais que je suis dans une galère incommesurable. Et culpabilité n'arange absolument rien. Deux jours se sont écoulés. Je n'ai pas revu Scorpius, je ne voulais pas, me sentant déjà assez coupable. George m'en voudrait à mort et Lucy...elle ne me pardonnerait jamais ce coup-là. Je suis tiraillé. D'un côté je veux tout dire, m'expliquer, et espérer pouvoir profiter de l'amour de Scorpius mais d'un autre côté...je ne sais pas, peut être que je me fais des idées. Non voyons ! Ne sois pas bête Rose ! Tu as offert ton innoncence à ce garçon, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et pourtant, j'hésite. Sur un coup de tête je range mes affaires et pars sur le terrain de Quidditch où se trouvent Albus et George. Devant la Grande Salle je crois Scorpius. Devant mon air déterminé, il m'emboîte le pas, tout en restant à une distance résonnable. Au moment où j'arrive, les garçons font une pause.

_"-George ?_

_- Coucou toi ! _dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

_- George, il faut que je te parle..._

_- Oh...ça ne doit pas être bon, sinon tu l'aurais crié avant même d'arriver..._

_- Non c'est vrai...Ce n'est pas facile à dire. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé. _

_- Ecoute, dis-le, tout simplement. Je veux t'entendre le dire, je ne t'en voudrais pas._

_- Je..._Les larmes montent. Par où commencer ? Que dire ?_ Ecoute je suis désolé, je ne veux pas faire comme toute ces filles qui s'en fichent. Je préfère en rester là avec toi. Et je vais être franche, c'est en étant avec toi que je me suis rendue compte que quelqu'un comptait davantage pour moi. Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai l'impression de m'être moquée de toi, d'avoir joué avec tes sentiments. Mais je t'assure que j'étais persuadé que ça marcherait..._

_- Merci._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Merci. Je sais que ça t'a demandé un effort considérable ce que tu as fait. Je te suis reconnaissant de l'avoir fait en face et non par hiboux comme les trois quarts des gens de maintenant."_

_Il ne semble pas triste, ou alors il le cache très bien. Il me serre rapidement dans ses bras et part rejoindre les autres joueurs. Penaude, je me redirige vers Poudlard, Scorpius est là, un peu plus loin._

_"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _Me demande-t-il ?

-_ J'ai rompu avec George. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, par après ce que j'ai fait."_

Sans un mot de plus, je le laisse là et rentre à mon dortoir. Je n'ai plus la tête à travailler. Maintenant, toutes les cartes sont entre les mains de Scorpius. L'éventualité d'un futur "nous" repose sur lui.

* * *

Cinq...Quatre...Trois...Deux...Un...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Et voilà ! Les choses ont considérablement avancé n'est-ce pas ? =) Je suis certaine que vous voulez chanter mes louanges...En tout cas sachez que c'est la première fois que j'écris de cette façon. Alors bon, soyez indulgentes ! J'attends avec impatience vos super avis ! xoxo et à bientôt ! =D


	9. Chapter 9

Bien le bonjour Mesdemoiselles !

Bon apparement le chapitre précédent vous a (en partie) comblé et j'en suis contente parce que c'est bon pour mon moral de pauvre fille malade sous ses couvertures. D'ailleurs...j'ai eu le bonheur de décourvrir que vous êtiez toutes des sadiques. Si si, ne faites pas les innoncentes, je vous ai cernées ! Ca me fait franchement rire je l'avoue. "Oh pauvre George...mais on s'en fiche !" C'est à se demander qui est la tortionnaire ici xD Mais en tout cas, je suis bien contente de retrouver un peu de réaction de votre part, c'est que je m'étais inquiété moi, jvous ai bien cru morte !

Je vous anonce d'ors et déjà qu'il y a un peu de changement dans ce chapitre. Lequel je vous laisse découvrir, mais je pense que vous apprécirez.

J'ai aussi pris conscience d'une chose, je n'ai aucune idée de comment va finir cette histoire, j'ai ma petite idée, mais ma trame ne va pas jusqu'au bout. Du coup, si le coeur vous en dit, faites moi part de vos hypothèses, qui sait peur être que l'une d'entre elles pourrait m'inspirer et renverser ma vision de l'histoire. =)

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**Elythie :** Effectivement, j'ai osé. Je ne pensais pas faire ça comme ça au départ et puis finalement je l'ai écrit instinctivement. Pour ce qui est du scandale...je me tâte encore, j'ai deux options complètement différentes alors je vais voir. J'opterais pour celle qui me semble la plus plausible =)

**mamamonamie **: Hmm...aurais-tu un préssentiment très chère ? ^^

**YouOnlyLoveOnce : **Et bah si je peux, la preuve je l'ai fait ! *Rire diabolique*

**Dowrine: **Ravis que ça t'ais plu ^^ J'ai voulu faire transparaître le fait qu'elle soit mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle dit qu'elle veut être honnête avec lui, mais dans le fond, elle ne dit pas tout...

**MlleHappy :** T'entendre me dire que tu me détestes est un réel plaisir, je te jure. Quand au suspens, je le fais autant pour moi que pour vous *niark*

* * *

Un bruissement. Un bruit sourd. "Aïe". Je me redresse les couvertures glissant de mes épaules. Mon regard ensommeillé se pose sur le plancher, à côté de moi.

"- Tout va bien ?

- M'oui je crois. Je dois vraiment être préoccupé pour dormir de façon aussi agité.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, je n'ai plus besoin de réveil matin..."

Je me laisse tomber sur l'oreiller. Le plafond me semble soudain très intéressant. J'ai toujours trouvé cet entrelacement de poutres fascinant.

_"- Ne traines pas quand même Scorp'. Tu vas te foutre en retard sinon._

_- Il faut que je parle à Lucy aujourd'hui._

_- Quoi ça devient sérieux à ce point-là ?_

_-..._

_- Fais pas cette tronche, c'est ta copine après tout._

_- Ouais...Mais plus pour longtemps. _

_- Alors tu t'en ai déjà lassé ? Ou alors tu pense à l'autre ? C'est ça ?_

_- Plus ou moins."_

Je n'ajoute pas un mot. Certes, c'est un ami, mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Personne ne doit. Si tout ça remontait jusqu'au oreilles de mon père...je doute qu'il me félicite et m'accueuille les bras grands ouverts. Tout ça devient fatiguant. J'en perds presque le sommeil. Devoir l'ignorer le jour, être en compétition partout (même en vol), et la désirer la nuit. Ce n'est pas une vie. Il serait pourtant tellement simple de tout dire. De s'afficher ensemble. Mais on ne peut pas. Par simple crainte des réactions des autres ou du "qu'en-dira-t-on". Tout pourrait être tellement facile. Mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire complique me direz-vous ? Quand j'y pense, c'est complètement dingue. Je me souviens encore de ce jour, celui où je l'ai rencontré. Je l'avais vu avec mes parents sur le quai. Sa cheveulure rousse ressortait malgré tout ce monde, malgré les volutes de vapeurs de la locomotive. J'avais vu mon père adresser un sourire discret à ceux que j'ai appris être les Potter et les Weasley. Ils semblaient unis, et surtout heureux de se retrouver. Quant à moi, j'appréhendais cette rentrée. J'avais été relativement couvé par ma mère, Astoria, mais mon père était parvenu à me rassurer à sa manière. Son éducation avait fait de lui un homme réservé mais il avait toujours su me montrer de la tendresse lorsque j'en avais eu besoin. Pour un Malfoy, je me considérais comme chanceux, même si je préférais oublier une certaine branche de ma famille. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il avait apperçu la mère de Rose, il m'avait demandé de faire en sorte d'être toujours meilleur qu'elle. Mais dès notre première conversation dans le Poudlard Express, j'avais été intrigué par cette rouquine qui prétendait pouvoir être mon amie, et en plus lorsqu'elle avait été répartie chez les rouges et or.

A cet instant, j'avais décidé de jouer le jeux. Oui parce que tout n'était qu'un jeux. J'enfreignais les règles d'une certaine façon. Et ça pour quelqu'un qui n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts, c'était grisant. Alors nous avions commencé notre correspondance, nos rendez-vous. J'avais découvert qu'elle aimait voler depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ce fait nous avait considérablement rapproché. Je la trouvais intéressante, elle savait tenir un conversation signe de ce nom sans battre des cils et soupirer en me regardant. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt moi qui aurait pu agir de la sorte. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ses traits enfantins avaient disparu, laissant place à un visage plus féminin, espiègle et intelligent. C'est l'été avant notre quatrième année que j'avais réellement pris conscience que Rose était une fille, une vraie. Celle-ci m'avait envoyé une photo de ses vacances en méditéranée en famille. La voir porter autre chose qu'un uniforme clairement diforme avait eu raison de moi. Cette année là, nous avons manqué de nous faire prendre. Après avoir décidé de ne pas nous voir pour que les soupçons disparaissent je m'étais rendu compte combien elle m'était important, mais de là à parler d'amour peut être pas.

Je n'étais pas le seul à la voir autrement. Bon nombre de mes camarades avaient fait des remarques sur la "Weaslette". La seule à ne pas s'en rendre compte, c'était elle finalment. Pendant ce temps, nous n'avions pas cessé de nous rapprocher. Notre amitié s'était renforcé jusqu'à en devenir aussi précieuse pour elle que pour moi. Je sentais qu'il y avais quelque chose de plus, je n'avais réussi à mettre le doigt dessus que lorsque je n'avais pas été en mesure de lui donner des nouvelles durant l'été précédant cette cinquième année. Cette amitié s'était changé en quelque chose de plus intense, et aujourd'hui j'en payais le prix. J'avais des valises sous les yeux, j'avais arrêté de me plaquer les cheveux en arrière (croyez-le ou non mais c'est quelque d'inhabituel chez moi). J'avais été jusqu'à tenter de la rendre jalouse en sortant avec sa meilleure amie, dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne.

Mais les choses n'avaient fait qu'empiré, cet idiot d'Adams avait réussi à lui mettre le grapin dessus. Monsieur s'était montré gentil et romantique et elle avait craqué (il est vrai qu'aucune fille saine d'esprit aurait résisté). A mon plus grand malheur, les choses se passaient bien pour elle,alors j'avais arrêté les lettres et les rendez-vous, et j'avais essayé de me concentrer sur Lucy. Mais la non-réactivité de Rose me rendait dingue, complètement. Jusqu'au jour de l'atercation avec Adams. J'avais du regarder l'objet de mes tourments avec un peu trop d'intensité, et ça n'avait pas plu à ce crétin. La bagarre ne demandait qu'à éclater. Tous deux différents, mais se battant pour la même chose. Lorsque j'avais vu qu'elle nous suivait, j'étais résolu à garder mon calme. Finalement il eut un mot plus haut que l'autre, et j'avais craqué. Ca ne pouvait plus durer, je devais tout lui dire. Quand elle m'eut rejoint dans la salle sur demande, le soir-même...je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais là. Mes pensées étaient incohérentes. Mais quand elle avait franchit le pas de la porte, tout s'était éclairé. Ca avait été comme s'endormir dans un champ et se réveiller sous un soleil de plomb. Mon esprit avait été embrumé avant de s'éclairer subitement. Ma colère était temporairement redescendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à dire le fond de sa pensée. Ses reproches avaient été une torture. Ma fierté m'avait poussé à dire que je ne ferais aucun effort. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait énoncé l'idée que je ne tenais pas à elle...j'avais perdu pied. Mon attitude avait eu l'effet inverse de ce que j'avais voulu. C'est là que j'avais perdu le contrôle et que j'avais cédé à mes pulsions. Cette nuit, ce moment partagé avec elle...était inespéré. Alors que ma tête reposait sur sa peau, j'avais le sentiment que rien ne pouvait nous arriver.

Ca c'était avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Car sachez-le: Rose Weasley a un don pour briser une atmosphère de pur bonheur. Mais à ce moment là, elle m'a fait prendre conscience qu'effectivement, nous n'avions pas bien agit. Je ne me sentais pas coupable pour autant. Mon côté Serpentard sans nul doute. Mais pour Rose, j'avais décidé de parler à Lucy. Le plus vite possible était le mieux.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve devant la Grande Salle, surveillant ma respiration afin de calme la pointe de stress qui me barre la gorge. Je les vois, au milieu de la table des Gryffondor. Lorsque j'arrive à leur niveau je me penche sur Lucy et lui chuchotte de me rejoindre dans le hall. Et sans un regard pour l'assistance, je me rends au point de rendez-vous.

"- _Tu voulais me parler ? Son ton est enjoué, elle semble à milles lieux d'imaginer ce que je vais dire._

_- Euh oui. Je vais être franc Lucy, je te dois bien ça. Ca ne colle pas..._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- De nous. Je sens un décallage entre nous, et ça me met presque mal à l'aise je dois dire._

_- Mais on ne se connaît pas, c'est peut être ça, _il faut du temps tu sais. Je sens qu'elle panique, sa voix devient faiblarde, mal assurée.

_- Le problème c'est la mentalité, Lucy. Je suis un Serpentard, et toi une Gryffondor. Nous avons deux philisophies différentes et ça se voit lorsque nous parlons, quand nous sommes tous les deux._

_- C'est ta raison. Tu veux rompre pour une simple différence de mentalité ? Non. Je ne te crois n'es pas comme ça._ Elle commence à s'énerver, ses joues et sa gorge prenne une teinte rouge vif. _Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Une autre fille ? Hein, réponds !_

_- Mais n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes comment voudrais-tu..._

_- Tu me dois lé vérité ! Dis-moi qui c'est, je veux savoir pour qui tu me quittes ! _

_- Mais puisque je te dis que ça n'a rien à voir._

_- Ne me mens pas. Tes yeux te trahissent, et tu ferais mieux de me dire tout de suite qui c'est !"_

_Lucy hurlait à présent. Le bruit avait attiré du monde. Parmis eux j'avais apperçu Adams, et Rose, et à proximité, le fils Potter. Celle-ci semble inquiète tandis que son camarade me regarde l'air mauvais avant de s'avancer._

_"- Laisse Lucy, j'ai ma petite idée sur la personne que tu cherches._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas Adams. _Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait les évènements.

- _Pourquoi, aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher_, me crache-t-il au visage._ Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a un lien avec notre accrochage, je me trompe._

_- Complètement. Tu dérailles._

_- De quoi vous parlez ? Dites moi !_ La jeune fille est à la limite de l'hytérie. Si elle comprend je ne donne pas cher de ma peau et ce n'est pas Adams qui me regrettera.

- _Je l'ai surpris en train de dévorer Rose des yeux ya de ça une semaine. La veille de ma rupture avec elle..._

_- Je te demandes pardon...?_ Elle s'était presque étouffé en entendant les paroles du brun. Elle semblait perdu, mais une étrange lueure passe dans ses yeux. Ses traits se déforment sous la colère, elle jette un regard autour d'elle et tombe sur Rose avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi. _Tu n'as pas osé ? _

_- Osé quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, c'est pas de ma faute si ton pôte est parano !_

_- George est quelqu'un d'hônnete,pourquoi est-ce qu'il affabulerait hein ?_

_- Peut être parce que c'est plus facile pour dégéré le fait qu'elle l'ait largué, qu'en sais-je franchement ?_

_- Maintenant que j'y pense, Rose n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi elle avait rompu avec toi. _Elle s'est retourné vers George. Lequel commence à perdre le fil de la conversation.

- _Elle m'a avoué qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autres..._Des murmures s'élève autour de nous, chacun semble faire son bout de raisonnement. Finalement, Lucy se tourne vers Rose. Poings sérrés et machoire crispée."

***POV Rose***

Je suis complètement abasourdie. Et George qui fait part de notre conversation privée à tout le monde, où a-t-il la tête ?! Je ne comprends pas comment la situation a pu dérailler à ce point. Celle que je considère comme mon amie s'avance lentement vers moi, le souffle lourd, toujours aussi rouge. Le sang commence a battre dans mes oreilles. Tout s'enchaîne tellement vite, je n'ai pas le temps de réellement comprendre ce qui m'arrive. D'un coup elle se jette sur moi et me tire violement les cheveux vers l'arrière. Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit je reçois un violent coup au visage, je me retrouve au sol complètement sonnée, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience la plus totale après que ma tête ait touché le sol dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Bon ça fait depuis les vacances que ce chapitre est écrit, et il est sorti d'un seul trait, comme ça...De même que le prochain chapitre héhé ! En tout cas j'espère que cleui-ci vous plaît. Je sais que je fais passer Lucy pour une folle mais je vous promets que ça va s'arranger ;)

Sur ce je vous embrasse ou pas, à vous de voir si vous voulez être malade !


	10. Chapter 10

Bien le bonjour jeunes gens !

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous passez un agréable week end qui se verra comblé lorsque vous lirez tout ça =P L'évènement de la semaine ce sont les 3000 lectures atteintes Lundi, autant vous dire que je n'en suis pas peu fière. Tout ça c'est grâce à vous et je vous en suis reconnaissante. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous faire plaisir. A la base ce chapitre était un peu différent, mais je l'ai modifié et j'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur de vos attente (moi en tout cas j'aime bien ce chapitre, on rentre un peu plus dans l'intimité de Rose). Enfin bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus. A vous de découvrir et j'attends vos messages, cette fois-ci je les exige presque !

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**Elythie: **Oui effectivement, Lucy est une brute ^^ Je ne me fais pas l'avocat du diable, mais faut se mettre à sa place, elle est amoureuse de Scorp' depuis un moment et elle apprend qu'il la quitte parce qu'il est amoureux de sa meilleure amie...Elle n'a pas supporté, mais promis, ça ne va pas se finir comme ça.

**YouOnlyLoveOnce**: Oui j'avous que George aussi est une ordure sur ce coup-là. Mais comme pour Lucy, ça ne va pas en rester là...

**Dowrine: **Ravis que le barrage en cacahuètes t'ait plu xD

**AryaJedusor : **Merci pour Scorpius, le pauvre ne se sentait pas écouté xD Mais du coup je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être sympa de renouveler l'expérience de temps en temps, après tout c'est un des personnages principaux.

* * *

Le noir complet. Tout n'est qu'obscurité. Je me sens à la fois émerger doucement et complètement engourdie. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la lumière m'agresse. Un mal de tête inimaginable me tambourine le crâne. La douleur est trop intense et emprisonne ma tête en un étaux. Faites que ça s'arrête ! La luminosité s'atténue. Enfin. Je m'aperçois que je suis dans ma chambre. Pas à Poudlard. Non. Chez moi. Chez mes parents. Ma mère est penchée sur moi et me regarde inquiète une main posée sur ma tempe.

"- _Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu...?_

_- La directrice t'a fait rentrer à la maison. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un règlement de compte entre deux élèves et que ça se soit retourné contre toi. Lucy t'as attrapé la tête et entre autre collé "un sacré poing au visage" d'après Albus. Tu aurais perdu connaissance en touchant le sol. Comment te sens-tu trésor ?_

_- J'ai la pire migraine de ma vie. A côté la gueule de bois à cause de l'hydromel de papy Weasley c'était de la rigolade..._

_- Je me doute que tu as besoin de calme, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé._

_- Ca ne te plairait pas. Mais alors pas du tout...Je ne sais pas si..._

_- Ecoute Rose, je suis loin d'être stupide. Je sais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, j'aimerais comprendre. Ça fait un moment que je cherche mais là ce n'est simple de te voir dans cet état et de ne pas en connaître les raisons, alors j'exige une explication._

_-...Promets de ne pas te fâcher, et de ne pas en parler à papa, surtout de ne pas lui en parler, il nous tuerait tous les deux peut être pire même !_

_- Tous les deux hein...? Il y a un garçon concerné n'est-ce pas ? Ecoute si c'est ce que tu veux alors je te promets que ça restera entre nous. Et rassures-toi, ton père ne rentre pas avant trois bonnes heures et il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé.Ais confiance et raconte-moi...ça te soulagera certainement._

_- Et bien il faut que je te dise une chose importante alors, une chose que j'aurais du te dire ya de ça un moment, mais j'appréhendais. J'avais peur de vous décevoir...Voilà, depuis ma première année à Poudlard, je me suis fait un ami. Un ami dont je ne peux plus me passer tu vois. Parce que j'en suis tombé amoureuse. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que réscemment en fait, et c'est pour ça que j'ai rompu avec George, le garçon dont je t'ai parlé en début d'année, je ne voulais pas jouer sur deux tableaux, j'ai voulu etre honnête. Il est tellement différent de ce qu'il laisse paraître tu sais. C'est quelqu'un qui a énormément d'esprit, j'arrive à parler des heures avec lui sans me lasser. Il est très doué pour la magie, c'est un des meilleurs élèves tu sais ? On a tellement de point commun. Des fois il me fait penser un peu à Albus, surtout sur le terrain de Quidditch, tu verrais comment il vole, c'est époustoufflant. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard dans le train. Albus s'était endormi, alors j'étais parti faire un tour. On a discuté très brèvement. Et depuis le soir de la répartition, on s'écrit très souvent, on se donne aussi des rendez-vous dans le parc et on se quitte au moment du couvre-feu._

_- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Avec la quantité de papier et d'encre que tu utilises je trouvais ça louche parfois, mais je comprends maintenant. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui s'est._

_- C'est là que c'est moins sympathique. C'est Scorpius...**Malfoy.**_

_- Oh je vois..._

_- Quoi c'est tout ? Tu ne cries pas ? _

_- Que voudrais-tu que je te dise ? Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose mais de là à savoir quoi...et puis tu as quasiment toujours fait le contraire de ce que disait ton père de toute façon._

_- Oh tu sais, j'arrive toujours à être meilleure que lui, c'est dur, mais j'y arrive._

_- Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant dors. Comme les vacances sont dans quelques jours, Albus te rapportera les cours et les devoirs quand il rentrera. En attendant reposes-toi._"

Elle referme la porte de ma chambre. Elle m'avait quitté en souriant. Complètement dingue. Pas un seul reproche, rien.** Nada**. Que dalle. Je suis sous le choc. Malgré tout je finis par me rendormir, soulagée d'un poids énorme qui pesait sur moi depuis bien trop longtemps.

* * *

Hermione sort de la chambre de sa fille doucement et soupire. Certes elle aurait préféré évité ça, mais le coeur d'une jeune fille ne se contrôle pas. Elle est inquiète. Ron est assit sur la dernière marche. Elle sait que son mari a tout entendu. Celui-ci est choqué, tête entre les mains. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Pendant un temps ils ne parlent pas, chacun se reposant sur la respiration de l'autre. Le temps n'a pas altéré ce lien qui les unis malgré le caractère de l'autre. Nombre de fois on aurait pu avoir l'impression de voir les deux adolescents qu'ils étaient, en train de se lancer une boutade ou de se chamailler. C'est sans doute ce qui faisait leur force. Finalement Ron poussa un profond soupire et brisa le silence de la maisonnée.

"-_ Je n'arrive pas à le croire..._

_- Moi non plus. Mais elle n'y est pour rien. Ces choses là ne se contrôlent pas, sinon nous ne serions pas là en ce moment, en train de parler de notre fille._

_- Un Malfoy...Il fallait qu'elle s'amourache d'un Malfoy. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?_

_- Elle avait peur de notre réaction à ce que j'ai compris. Cela dit, ta fille semblait inquiète à l'idée de te décevoir._

_- Ma fille ? Ca t'arrange bien qu'elle soit MA fille comme tu dis. Mais en tout cas je ne suis pas un monstre ! Certes j'aurais préféré que ce soit un autre, comme un Gryffondor, voir un Serdaigle, mais je ne vais pas la renier pour si peu. Il se trouve que j'ai un coeur et j'ai mûri aussi. Mais ça m'inquiète, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy._

_- Elle est en admiration devant lui, elle le respecte beaucoup. Alors si elle lui fait confiance, il nous faudra en faire autant. Et il faut dire qu'il t'est arrivé d'avoir des réactions tellement excessive par moment. Je pense que c'est ce qui l'inquiète le plus. Mais ne lui en veux pas._

_- Comment puis-je en vouloir à ma fille unique ? Mais je pense que je vais la laisser me le dire elle-même, faisons comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Elle le fera quand elle sera prête._ "

Ronald soupira une dernière fois avant de se lever et de descendre dans la cuisine ouvrir deux bierraubeurres. Ils en avaient tous deux bien besoin.

* * *

Quelque heures se sont écoulées lorsque je me réveille. Mon mal de tête a considérablement diminué. J'en pleurerais presque de soulagement. M'en sentant capable de me lever, je m'éxécute avant d'être prise d'un vertige et de me rassoir. Ma tête me donne l'impression de s'être stabilisé. Cette fois-ci je parviens à me lever. Un bain me fera le plus grand bien. En entrant dans la salle d'eau je passe devant le grand miroir: une épaisse bande encercle ma tête. Doucement, j'entreprends de l'enlever. La pression sur mon crâne que je n'avais alors pas remarqué disparait. Je suis sacrément cabossé. Ma pomette droit est violacée et légèrement gonflée. A l'arrière de ma tête trône une énorme bosse de la taille d'un oeuf. La chute a du être rude. Le bruit sourd de ma chute me revient brusquement en mémoire...N'y pensons plus. L'important au fond, c'est que désormais, presque tout le monde est au courant, ou alors se doute de quelque chose. Qu'importe qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent tant que mon père n'est pas au courant, ça serait...catastrophique. En attendant, je voulais raconter ce qui était arrivé à ma mère juste avant que je n'arrive ici. En sortant de ma chambre, j'entends du bruit en bas. Des voix d'hommes et de femmes. Silencieusement je descends les escaliers. Je pris pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

"- _Quand j'y pense, votre fille est une sacrée romanesque. Qui aurait cru qu'elle puisse défier l'autorité parentale pour une histoire d'amitié..._

_- Ginny, n'enfonce pas le couteau je te pris. Moi je ne comprends pas qu'Albus ne soit pas au courant, il sont toujours fourrés ensemble ces deux-là. Ils ont presque les même cours !_

_- Tu sais Ron, le fait de passer du temps avec quelqu'un ne veut pas dire que tu la connaisse parfaitement. Mais c'est vrai qu'Albus lui-même est perturbé, il s'en veut un peu depuis l'incident._

_- Il n'est pourtant pas responsable. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir que cette furie allait péter les plombs et tenter de fracasser le crâne de Rose. De toute façon elle va bien puisqu'elle nous écoute en douce, n'est-ce pas chérie ?"_

Ok, grillée. J'ai foiré mon coup là. Mais sur le coup je ne réagis pas.** Ils savent**. Tous, sans exception, même mon père. Peut être en est-il de même à Poudlard ? Timidement j'entre dans la cuisine. Mon père se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Après avoir manqué de m'étouffer il dépose un baiser sur mon front. Visiblement, il ne m'en veut pas. Tout comme oncle Harry et tante Ginny. Ils ont plus l'air soulagés qu'autre chose.

"- _Comment va la petite marmotte ?_

_- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va vite passer. Le bandage devait être un peu trop sérré. _

_- D'ailleurs, fait attention. Pas de vol ni aucune autre sorte de sport. Ta bosse est torp prononcé et tu es trop maladroite. Je n'ai pas envie que tu finisses à Ste Mangouste._

_-...Vous réagissez plutôt bien je trouve._

_- Il faut dire que tu ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix chipie..._

_- Harry laisse donc ma nièce préférée tranquille._

_- Vraiment ta préférée ? _

_- Franchement à comparé avec Victoire, oui._

_- Je vais essayer de prendre ça comme un compliment tante Ginny..._

_- Tu peux, cette pauvre petite m'agace autant que sa mère_. Elle bougonne, parfois elle ressemble tellement à mon père. _Au fait, Albus viendra tout à l'heure pour t'apporter deux ou trois petites choses. Je pense que tu devrais lui parler au passage._

_- Je pense que je vais le faire..._

_- Rose ?_

_- Oncle Harry ?_

_- Comment dire, Il soupire bryament, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard pour que ton amie perde son sang froid ?_

_- C'est compliqué._

_- Rosie chérie, tu peux nous raconter, nous sommes tous au courant, et ça restera entre nous tous._

_- J'ai dit que c'était compliqué, pas que je ne voulais pas parler..._Je prends une forte inspiration avant de commencer à expliquer. _On était en train de prendre le petit déjeuné dans la Grande Salle, comme tous les matin. Avec George c'était un peu tendu mais on arrivait à avoir une conversation satisfaisante.J'étais en train de parler de grandes joueuses de Quidditch avec Lucy quand Scorpius est venu lui demander de le suivre. On ne s'est pas inquiété jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des est plusieurs à être sorti et on les a vu tous les deux. Lucy perdait son sang froid, elle criait, faisait de grands gestes. A un moment, George est allé mettre son grain de sel, et c'est là que ça a dégénéré. Elle s'est précipité sur moi et m'a frappé. Après c'est le trou noir._

_- Albus nous a raconté qu'apparement ton George avait mentionné des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, _explique Tante Ginny.

_- Oui, c'est même ça qui lui a fait perdre les pédales. Elle n'aurait pas du réagir aussi violement. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec, je n'ai pas fait d'esclandre moi_, je reconnais que j'aurais du lui en parler mais...je ne pouvais pas. Quand j'ai vu qu'ils pouvaient se montrer en public, ça m'a rendu malade, c'est en parti pour ça que j'ai accepté de sortir avec George. Si j'avais su que ça prendrait de telles proportions...

- Tu sais Rose, certes sa réaction est légitime, mais elle est aussi disproportionné, elle aurait pu te mettre très mal en point. Attends de voir comment ça se passe."

Mon père se fit taquiné sur le fait qu'il devenait compréhensif avec le temps, moi-même je m'en étonne, mais dans le bon sens. Moi qui avait tellement peur...je me sens idiote à cet instant. Lorsque je retourne dans ma chambre pour me reposer, un grand duc tapote à ma fenêtre.

* * *

Je suis fou d'inquiétude. Depuis l'incident devant la Grande Salle , je n'ai aucune nouvelle, et impossible de mettre la main sur son foutu cousin. Finalement je décide de lui écrire. Au diable tout ce qu'on dira. J'ai besoin de savoir comment elle va. Lorsque Lucy s'est jetté sur elle, c'était d'une violence inouïe. Le bruit sourd de sa tête frappant le sol résonne dans ma tête comme si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé. George n'avait esquissé aucun geste en voyant son ex-petite amie se faire violenter. Potter, lui, avait tenté d'écarter la furie loin de sa cousine, la protègeant comme il pouvait le temps que je vienne moi-même m'occuper de cette folle. Si j'avais su les proportions que cette histoire allait prendre, j'aurais tout dit à Rose dès le départ. Lucy s'était débattue de longues minutes avant que les proffesseurs n'interviennent et l'emmène dans le bureau de la direction. Sans que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle avait été emmené à l'infirmerie et je n'avais pas eu l'autorisation de la voir. Ma seule préoccupation était son état. Mon inquiétude avait été décuplée lorsque j'avais entendu qu'elle avait ramené chez elle. Cependant j'étais soulagé, d'une part elle ne restait pas avec la folle dans les parages, d'autre part, ce n'était probablement pas suffisament grave pour qu'elle aille à Ste Mangouste. Pourtant l'inquiétude et là, ne me donne aucun répis. Je déambule dans les couloirs sans réellement savoir où je vais. Trop occupé par mes pensées je ne remarque pas tout de suite que l'élément déclencheur de tout ceci est à quelques mètres de moi. Le temps de réagir je l'ai dépassé. J'assimile rapidement la situation et je sens une poussée de rage monter...Après un vif coup d'oeil, je me retourne et me jette sur Lucy. Elle est surprise, elle pensait visiblement que je ne l'avais pas vu. Raté. Mes mains sont étroitement fermées sur ses bras fins. Elle grimace tandis que je la traîne jusqu'à une salle vide.

"- _J'espère que tu es fière de toi ? Tu passes pour la tarée de l'école ! _

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon...!_

_- Il se trouve que ta réaction m'est resté en travers de la gorge vois-tu, j'avais décidé de faire ça en douceur mais vu ta réaction je peux t'assurer que toi et Adams vous allez regretter ce qu'il s'est passé. Foi de Malfoy. Si jamais j'entends la moindre chose à ton sujet concernant une quelconque menace proféré envers Rose Weasley, je peux te jurer sur ma propre vie que je te le ferais très cher payer_."

Ses yeux sont exorbités, elle est visiblement choquée. Tant mieux. J'ai peut être une chance d'arriver à calmer les choses. Sans attendre la moindre réponse je me dirige vers la sortie. Je lui adresse quelques mots avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

"_Et tu pourras dire à Adams que si je le croise, c'est mon poing qu'il prendra. Si lui ne l'aime pas assez pour être loyal, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde."_

* * *

_Voilà voilà !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, les choses se dessinent et deviennent de plus en plus claires, et ça me plaît davantage. =)_

_En tout cas je compte sur vous_


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour mes canards !

Comment allez-vous ! Tout d'abord je vous souhaite un très bon Joyeux Noël. J'espère que Santa Claus a été généreux envers vous. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente, mais très franchement j'avais beaucoup à penser, et peu de temps pour écrire. Mais me revoici avec ce chapitre 11 ! Je vous préviens dors et déjà que je ne publierais pas avant le nouvel an, révisions et fête oblige ! Je vais quand même essayer de prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres, c'est promis. Voilà voilà. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira, personnellement je le trouve simpathique. On avance un peu plus dans l'histoire, même si elle n'est pas finie.

Je vous anonce aussi que j'ai une autre fiction en préparation. Cependant je ne la commencerais certainement pas tant que celle-ci ne sera pas terminée.

Tant que j'y suis, je tiens à remercier mes 3 petites revieweuses et aux messages privés que j'ai reçu. Il y a eu pas mal de réaction quant à ma vision de Ron. Je pars du principe qu'il est désormais père de famille, que ça l'a fait considérablement grandir. Comme on me l'a dit, une réaction violente aurait été trop simple, c'est ce qui arrive quasiment partout et je voulais changer. Pour ce qui est de Lucy, ne vous en faîtes pas, elle ne va pas s'en sortir indemne, je lui prépare un petit quelque chose.

Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit. Sur ce je vous embrasse très fort, et j'espère vous dire à bientôt, mais au cas où, je vous souhaite une bonne année et pleins de bonnes choses !

* * *

C'est complètement surréaliste tout ça. Depuis le départ de Rose, les plus folles rumeurs courrent. On raconte qu'elle est enceinte et que son état commençant à se voir elle ne peut plus venir, ou alors que Lucy était une succube qui a voulu en faire son repas, et j'en passe. Heureusement, avec les vacances, tout ça va se tasser. Et c'est tant mieux, moi j'ai besoin de comprendre, j'ai besoin d'explication. C'est le flou total. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ces deux amies ont pu être à deux doigts de s'entretuer...incompréhensible.

Le trajet jusqu'à King Cross s'est fait le plus calmement du monde. Enfin dans la mesure du possible. A l'arrivé, la gare est toujours aussi bondée. Les parents sont là, acceuillants, chaleureux. De loin, j'aperçois la tignasse brune de mon père. Il n'a toujours pas changé ses lunettes, c'est Lily qui va encore râler. Ma mère lui tient le bras, un sourire franc collé sur le visage. Après de longues embrassades, nous rentrons à la maison. Je meurs de faim. Je regarde maman cuisiner, c'est agréable de la voir s'agiter dans tous les sens avec sa baguette.

"- _Dit maman, elle va bien Rose ?_

_- Mieux, elle a eu une sacré migraine pendant quelques jours, elle a beaucoup dormi aussi. Mais elle va mieux. Elle râle parce qu'elle n'a pas de quoi rattraper les cours._

_- Effectivement c'est qu'elle va mieux. Je pourrais lui apporter ? _

_- Tu m'as l'air patraque, alors on ira demain dans le courant de l'après-midi. _

_- J'ai juste faim tu sais..._

_- Taratata, tu couves quelque chose, alors demain on y va, et après tu restes couché, histoire d'être sur._

_- Ok...Mais tu vas voir que je n'ai rien. Après avoir mangé tout ça, j'irais largement mieux._

_- Tiens appelle donc tout le monde, et mettez la table, ça va être prêt d'ici quelques minutes"_

Je me réveille de bonne heure le lendemain. Je sais que ma cousine répondra à mes questions, même indirecte. Et dire qu'il faut attendre le début d'après-midi...La maison est calme. EN même temps comparé à un dortoir de garçons, ça ne peut être que calme. Quand je pense que certains préfère rester à Poudlard je ne les comprends pas. Ces vacances sont la coupure nécessaire à ma santé mentale. Je ne tiendrais pas le coup sans ça, c'est certain. Ces derniers temps encore plus. J'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de certaines choses...Comme le comportement de Rose. Si je ne l'avais pas vu débarqué avec Adams, main dans la main, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse se passer quoi que ce soit entre eux. Je ne dois vraiment rien voir. Et Lucy, elle qui semblait si douce, est devenue quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, juste pour un Malfoy...non mais qu'elle histoire. Qui peut bien vouloir de lui ? Avec ses cheveux péroxidé, je le trouve plus inquiétant qu'autre chose moi. Mais bon, on ne refera pas les filles, elles sont folles, bizarres, incompréhensibles...Des filles en somme. Maman m'appelle, il est l'heure d'y aller. Je m'habille chaudement avant de descendre. Je lui prends le bras et nous transplanons devant chez mon oncle et ma tante. Rapidement, la porte s'ouvre sur tante Hermione qui a un large sourire sur le visage, visiblement contente de nous voir. En entrant, une odeur vanillée afflue dans mes narines. Lorsque Rose revient de vacances, cette odeur est imprégnée sur tous ses vêtements, à son plus grand bonheur. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur ma tante, d'un mince sourire, elle m'autorise à rejoindre ma cousine. En quelques enjambée j'arrive devant sa porte. Timidement je frappe à la porte, attendant un signe m'autorisant à entrer.

_"- Salut le punching ball..._

_- Te moques pas, c'est pas drôle._

_- Roh aller, ça va. Je pouvais pas laisser passer ça quand même. Et puis bon, je me suis quand même fait du soucis pour toi. J'ai pas eu de nouvelles tout de suite, personne voulait rien me dire._

_- Bein tu vois, je suis encore là. Pas au meilleur de ma forme mais quand même. _

_- Tiens, j'ai apporté ce qu'il te manque. Je t'ai tout noté, j'ai même demandé aux profs de faire des anotations au cas où j'avais oublié quelque chose. _

_- T'es un amour, je commençais à m'ennuyer ici. J'ai pas le droit de sortir du lit, ou très peu. Dis,_ j'hésite un bref instant avant de finalement demander, _ça a beaucoup jasé à l'école ?_

_- Oh pas plus que d'habitude. Bon peut être un peu si. Il y en a beaucoup qui avaient tendance à déformer ce qui était arrivé, ou ce qui avait été dit. Mais personne ne parle à Lucy, d'ailleurs elle reste avec George quand ils ont du temps de libre. Mais tu sais, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques, parce que je suis dans le flou total. J'ai cru qu'elle était complètement folle, mais quand j'ai vu Malfoy avec une tête de quinze mètres de long..._

_- Tu ne vas pas apprécier tu sais. Je t'ai caché beaucoup de depuis un moment en plus. _

_- J'ai cru comprendre, mais papa et maman n'ont rien voulu dire quand je suis arrivé. Tu sais, je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien, que le reste, je m'en vas-y, raconte moi tout. Depuis le début."_

Elle prend un profonde inspiration avant de commencer son récit. Leur rencontre en première année, leur complicité grandissante un peu plus chaque année, et enfin ce début d'année, aussi fou pour elle que pour moi. Sur le coup je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je suis tout bonnement soufflé. Je pensais bien qu'elle me cachait des choses mais de là à...inconcevable. Sur le coup je me suis senti vexé. Mais maintenant je ne peux que penser qu'elle a été sacrément forte pour nous cacher une telle chose pendant tout ce temps.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

La grippe ! C'est idiot de cousin m'a refilé la grippe ! Albus Severus Potter je te hais, là à cet instant précis. Ce crétin m'apporte mes devoirs et trouve le moyen de me rendre malade, ça sent la persécution, je vous le dis ! Je suis incapable de sortir du lit, complètement assomé par une fièvre de cheval, une barre sur le front et des poumons en décomposition. Elle est belle la famille. Le moindre éclat lumineux me donne la migraine, je n'arrive même pas à lire alors je fais quoi moi si je ne peux même pas travailler hein ? Bein je dors, moi Rose Weasley, ça fait deux jours que je dors toute la journée comme une masse. Et j'arrive encore à être fatigué au point de ne pas réussir à te tenir une malheureuse plume...Scorpius attendra que j'aille mieux. Lorsque je suis retournée dans ma chambre après avoir parlé avec toute ma joyeuse famille, son grand duc toquait à ma fenêtre. J'avais rapidement attrapé la lettre pour la lire, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir en ce jour.

_"Ma Rosie,_

_Je n'en peux plus. Pas de nouvelles depuis ton départ, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. J'ai tenté de trouver ton cousin toute la journée pour lui soutirer la moindre information mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Je suis désolé, tout ça c'est ma faute. J'aurais du m'y prendre autrement avec Lucy._

_Je n'avais pas envisagé qu'elle réagirait si mal. Enfin bon. J'ose espérer que tu te ménages. Réponds-moi vite._

_Scorpius."_

Oui il était inquiet. Oui j'allais lui répondre. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est juste pas possible. Je remue dans mon lit, ma nuque craque. Ca doit faire un moment que je suis dans la même position. C'est affreux d'être courbaturé ainsi. Hier, un médicomage est passé. "Vous avez une bonne grippe" qu'il m'a dit. Ca je le savais, maman me l'avait dit dès les premiers simptomes. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'était POUR COMBIEN J'EN AI A ÊTRE MALADE COMME UN CHIEN PAR MERLIN ! Verdict: je suis désagréable quand je suis malade et une semaine à tenir si je bois des potions infectes à heures régulières, j'avais choisis les heures de repas. Courage, plus que quelques jours...et je pourais profiter de mes vacances.

L'inconvénient de ces fichues potions, c'est qu'elles ont tendance à légèrement m'assomer. Aussi lorsque j'avais pris celle du soir je m'étais endormie...comme une masse. Lorsque je refais surface, le soleil éclaire visiblement ma chambre, celui-ci doit être haut car les rayons arrivent jusqu'à mon lit. J'ai chaud, je me sens bien. Un soupire de contentement m'échappe. Alors que je m'y attends le moins, une poigne se resserre autour de moi, et un souffle chaud frôle ma nuque. Je panique. Quelqu'un me tient tout contre lui dans MON lit !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

C'est vrai, j'avais décidé d'attendre, mais à cet instant, toute résolution a disparue. J'ai le besoin quasi vital de savoir. Parfaitement décidé je frappe à la lourde porte de bois sombre. Un léger "Entrez" se fait entendre, et j'enclenche la poignée. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration je lève les yeux. Mon père est à son bureau. Il travaille. Lentement il relève son visage gracieux vers moi. Son regard est doux, mais son nez droit durci les traits de son visage. Chacun de ses gestes est mesuré, exécuté avec prestance.

"-_ Et bien Scorp', tu en fais une tête, que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_- Il faut que je te parle, c'est important._

_- Visiblement. Assieds-toi donc, et raconte moi, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire._

_- Oh ça je le sais bien. Mais c'est loin d'être simple._

_- Tu sembles soucieux...ça fait un moment d'ailleurs. J'attendais que tu en parles à ta mère, ou à moi-même. Tu sais, je ne suis pas mon père, tu peux te confier à moi._

_- Ca risque tout de même de ne pas te plaire._

_- Quoi tu es encore rentré îvre dans cette maison ?_

_- Non non, rien à voir avec ça, je peux même te dire que ça m'a servi de leçon, mais pas pour les raison que tu crois._

_- Lesquelles alors ?_

_- Bein...ça a été dur ce séjour en camp millitaire moldu, je ne suis pas habitué à une telle discipline, mais le plus dur, c'était de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec quelqu'un._

_- Quelqu'un qui t'es cher je présume._

_- C'est peu de le dire. Je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. Et pas qu'un peu._

_- Je suppose que c'est son nom qui pose problème, sinon tu l'aurais dors et déjà formulé._

_- ..._

_- Aller Scorp' je ne vais pas te manger que je sache._

_- D'accord d'accord...c'est Rose Weasley..._

_- Weasley ? Tu parles de la fille aînée de Hermione et Ronald Wealsey ?_

_- T'as très bien compris de qui je parlais, arrête._

_- Je ne savais pas que vous vous parliez._

_- Peut être parce que personne ne savait._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je la fréquente depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Au départ un simple jeux, et puis nous sommes devenus amis, très amis. Au début de l'année, elle était folle de rage contre moi, parce que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles et qu'elle s'était inquiété. Quand elle me l'a dit, t'imagine pas comme j'étais heureux, jme suis dit que je devais lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais, mais cet idiot d'Adams a débarqué et ils ont commencé à se tourner autour. ALors je suis sorti avec sa meilleure amie, je voulais qu'elle réagisse. Ca ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais prévu._

_- Laisse moi deviner, elle est sorti avec l'autre ?_

_- Affirmatif. Du coup jl'ai retrouvé un soir pour un de nos rendez-vous secrets, dans la salle sur demande. Et là...Je...Enfin on a..._

_- J'ai saisi l'idée, fils. Donc tu es amoureux d'elle ?_

_- Un peu oui ! Et ça ne lui a causé que des problèmes. D'abord elle s'est sentie affreusement coupable quand...on a eu fini. Elle m'a dit que temps que cette histoire n'était pas réglée, on ne se verrait plus. Elle a rompu avec Adams, moi j'ai entrepris de rompre avec Lucy, mais là encore, ça a très mal tourné. Cette fille a complètement perdu les pédales et a assomer Rose. Elle a été rapatrié chez elle, enfin je pense. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Je ne sais pas si c'était grave ou autre._

_- Je vois, c'est donc pour ça que tu t'inquiètes. Tu aurais du m'en parler tu sais, je ne suis pas un monstre sans coeur._

_- Je sais, je suis désolé, mais je sais que tu ne portes pas les Weasley et les Potter dans ton coeur._

_- Tu ne sais pas tout. Tu ne sais pas que je leur dois la vie. Dans ma sombre jeunesse, j'ai essayé d'arrêter Potter à Poudlard, tu sais pourquoi. Mais un idiot a lancé un Feudemon, sort qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument pas, la salle a complètement brûlée mais ils m'ont sorti de là. Je serais mort brûlé vif sans eux. Alors je ne les porte pas dans mon coeur, mais je les respecte, enfin maintenant. Enfin bon, pour ton problème je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose. Demain matin, rendez-vous à 10h ici. Ne poses pas de question, soit juste à l'heure. Aller, maintenant va. Et cesse de te tracasser."_

Sur ces dernières paroles, je sors du bureau, la tête remplie de milles et une question. Toute ne concernent qu'une seule et même personne. Après avoir mangé, je demande à un elfe de me réveiller pour 8h, histoire d'avoir le temps de me préparer.

Lorsque Kincky me réveille, la pièce est illuminée par le soleil, une belle journée s'anonce. Je demande un petit déjeuné, le temps de prendre ma douche, celui-ci m'attends sur mon bureau de bois blanc. Après avoir remercier la créature, je commence à manger tout en essayant de comprendre ce que mon père me réserve. La dernière fois qu'il avait agit de la sorte, nous avions fini dans une tente pour assister à la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch. Qui l'eut cru ?! A rêvasser j'avais réussi à me mettre en retard. Tant pis pour mes cheveux, les laisser légèrement en bataille ne leur fera pas de mal. J'avais rapidement enfilé une chemise claire et un panthalon avant de courir retrouver mon père comme prévu. Il me jaugea un instant avant de me convier à prendre son bras. Une désagréable sensation d'écrasement m'envahie. Nous transplanions. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, nous nous trouvions à la campagne, devant un portail de bois vert. D'ici on pouvait appercevoir l'odeur des inombrables fleurs, tout simplement enhivrant. Je pris soudain conscience que je connaisais ce lieu. Je l'avais déjà vu, en photo. Nous étions devant la maison de ma Rosie. Chez les Weasley. Mon père me devança et entra en premier se dirigeant vers la porte, nous n'étions pas arrivé que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Une femme aux longues boucles brunes ouvrit la porte, elle eut d'abord l'air surprise avant qu'un sourire aimable ne se dessine sur son visage. Hermione Weasley nous acceuillait chez elle, et avec le sourire. Son regard chocolat occilait entre mon père et moi.

_"- Et bien Draco, nous ne vous attendions pas avant cet après-midi._

_- Je suis désolé, nous tombons peut être mal ,_

_- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, entrez donc, je viens de faire du thé."_

_Elle nous laissa donc entrer avant de nous conduire dans un salon incroyablement lumineux et chaleureux. J'avais déjà vu ces lieux, Rose me les ayant fait découvrir via des photos. A cet instant, me coeur se gonfla. Rose était surement ici._

_"- Je suis contente de vous voir toi et ton fils. Mais comme l'impression que Scorpius préfèrerait monter. C'est la première porte en face du second pallier, tu peux y aller. Mais elle sort peut être encore, et elle est quelque peu bougon le matin._

_- Je sais..."_

Ces mots m'avaient échappés. Oui je le savais, mais par ces simples paroles je venais de me vendre, ou plutôt de nous vendre. Son sourire me rassura toutefois, tandis que mon père me regardait moqueur. Rose ressemblait tellement à sa mère, s'en était sidérant. A cet instant je ne pus que me demander comment mon père n'avait pas pu tomber lui-même amoureux de cette femme étant plus jeune. Elle était assurément belle. J'effaçais rapidement cette idée tandis que je gravissais les marches. Premier pallier, une porte. Second pallier trois portes. Seule celle en face de moi attira mon attention. Je pris la poignée très lentement. Je commence la tourner et une bouffée de chaleur me prend. Comme ma chambre plus tôt, celle de Rose baigne dans la lumière. Dans le lit, Rose semble dormir à poitn fermé. Ses boucles rousses sont éparpillées tout autour de son visage, celui-ci est légèrement marqué par la fatigue. Elle a l'ait si fragile, elle qui est pourtant si forte. Alors doucement, je m'étends à ses côtés, la serrant contre moi. Son contact m'électrise, son odeur m'ensorcèle, son souffle discret et régulier me berce. C'est ainsi, avec Rose Weasley dans mes bras que je m'assoupis.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas je vous embrasse très fort. N'hésitez à me laisser un petit message surtout, ça me ferait de jolis petits cadeaux de Mowel =)


	12. Chapter 12

Bonne année mes canards !

Voilà j'ai tenu à vous poster rapidement ce petit chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, parce qu'il est vraiment court par rapport aux autres, mais je vous le dis, celui-ci est un chapitre important. Ah oui et sur ce coup là je vais me faire tuer, je le sais parfaitement. Vous pourrez m'insulter autant que vous le voudrez par commentaires, promis. J'espère d'ailleur que dans vos super résolutions, vous avez mis en N° 1: mettre des reviews à JennSykes =P

Je vous remercie d'être toujours là en tout cas. Vos messages, bien qu'ils soient assez rares, me font toujours autant plaisirs. Je vous cache pas que je ris très souvent de l'enthousiasme de certain(e).

Voilà voilà, je vous embrasse quand même très fort, et je vous dit à aussi vite que je le peux 3

* * *

"_-Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!_

_- Ya pas à dire t'as l'air ravie de me voir Rosie..._

_- Oh ça va hein, réponds à ma question sombre idiot, sinon tu vas te prendre un Chauve furie dont tu te souviendras encore sur ton lit de mort !_

_- Oui bon ça va !Il se trouve que je me faisais du soucis pour toi ! Je n'avais absolument aucune nouvelle. Aucune information sur ton état n'a filtré. Mon père a vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors je lui ai tout raconté hier. Il a...plutôt bien réagit. C'est assez surprenant d'ailleurs. Du coup il m'a mené jusqu'à toi. Quand j'ai vu que tu dormais, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Tant que j'y suis, tu devrais te couvrir mieux que ça, tu vas retomber malade. Donc je disais qu'on est arrivé ici, et ta mère m'a laissé monté. _

_- Quoi c'est tout ? Elle n'a rien dit ?_

_- Bein non, elle parle avec mon père en ce moment même. Viens donc ici ma Rosie. Tu sais, je suis tellement désolé. C'est ma faute tout ça._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir la réaction de Lucy, personne ne pouvait d'ailleurs. J'aurais pu faire pareil. C'est dur de se faire arracher quelqu'un qu'on aime._

_- Je m'y suis quand même mal pris._

_-..._

_- A quoi penses-tu ?_

_- Qu'on devrait attendre encore un peu avant d'officialiser notre relation. Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et beaucoup ne comprendraient pas._

_- C'est comme tu veux. Mais je n'attendrais pas éternellement, sache-le. J'ai bien trop attendu à mon goût. _

_- On pourrait commencé par se voir dans la salle sur demande, et puis s'adresser la parole en dehors des cours, progressivement. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_- Ce qui te va, me va également. Alors on fera ce que tu veux. Il faut que tu saches que j'ai parlé assez violement avec Lucy._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je l'ai légèrement menacée...Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'étais complètement à bout. J'avais cherché ton cousin partout en vain, et je suis tombé sur elle. Tu sais que chez les Serpentard, tu passes presque pour une héroïne ? Beaucoup t'on défendu lorsque certains Gryffons ont attaqué le sujet._

_- Vraiment ? C'est étonnant, qui l'aurait cru ?_

_- Aller reposes-toi ma Rosie. Je veux que tu me reviennes en pleine forme pour pouvoir fermer le caquet à ceux qui le méritent. Je t'aime Rose._

_- Moi aussi..."_

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

Il faisait complètement nuit noire lorsqu'il se décida à sortir de sa cachette. La rue n'était que vaguement éclairée par les porches de chaque maison environnante, mais une seule l'interessait. Les lumières à l'intérieur étaient éteinte depuis un moment, mais il souhaitait être certain que personne ne le surprendrait. Il avait été mis au courant que de nombreux charmes de pretections entouraient la demeure, il les avait donc tous cherchés jusqu'à savoir comment les contrer.

Il savait qu'il devrait agir ès un dernier coup d'oeil aux alentours, il sort des buissons et commence à faire disparaître la moindre trace de sortilège. Il finit par passer le portail de bois dont la peinture s'écaille légèrement. Lentement il remonte l'allée de dalles, celle-ci le conduisent à sa tâ a-t-il accepté ? Il devrait être chez lui ou avec quelques amis à profiter du temps qui lui reste. Dans quelques jours, il retournera à sa vie d'avant. A l'aide d'un simple Alohomora il dévérouille la porte d'entrée. Un petit "bip" l'interpelle. L'alarme moldue. Celle-ci est rapidement neutralisée à son tour.

Un calme plat règne dans la maison endormie. Seul des ronflements se font entendre à l'étage. Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, il monte les escaliers, prenant garde à de pas les faire grincer. Par précaution, il s'est lancé un sort de Désillusion. Il arrive enfin devant la porte qui l'interesse et l'ouvre. La pièce est parfaitement sombre. Seuls quelques rayons de lune traversent la fenêtre et tombent sur le lit. Son poul s'accélère. Il y est, il ne peut plus reculer.

Tout aussi doucement il s'approche du lit. Sa gorge devient subitement sèche, son coeur bat la chamade. Courage, un seul petit mot, rien qu'un... Il prend son courage à deux mains et lève sa baguette vers la tête de la personne endormie avant de prononcer distinctement mais doucement la formule.

_- Oubliettes..._

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

_"-_ Alors Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'ammène ici ?

- Comme tu l'as vu, j'ai transporté mon fils ici.

- Ce n'était pas ma question, tu les sais.

- Toujours aussi perspicace hein ?...Il avait l'air mal depuis son retour au manoir. Ca en devenait préoccupant. Et puis j'ai eu vent des évènements à Poudlard, j'en ai parlé avec Astoria. J'ai vite compris qu'il y était mêlé mais je l'ai laissé venir vers moi. Ca n'a pas loupé, hier il est entré dans mon bureau pour me dire qu'il en était amoureux. J'ai été surpris qu'il me le dise, mais j'étais plutôt content au fond.

- Rose ne nous en a parlé il y a quelques jours seulement. Elle avait peur de notre réaction, enfin de celle de Ronald en fait.

- C'est un fougueux, je comprends son raisonnement.

- Il s'est calmé. Il est beaucoup plus posé.

- Tant mieux, ça le rendait bien trop...Enfin bref. C'est une bien jolie maison que tu as.

- Je l'aime beaucoup. J'étais enceinte de Rose quand nous l'avons trouvé. Elle avait été partiellement détruite pendant la guerre, il y a donc eu beaucoup de travail, mais je trouve qu'elle a un charme tout à fait particulier. Du thé ?

- Oui, merci. Quand j'ai fait ma demande à Astoria, j'ai décidé de changer de manoir, il y avait trop de mauvaises ondes dans celui de mes être un jour, pourriez vous venir nous voir, je pense que Scorpius serait content.

- J'en parlerais à Ronald. Le moment voulu. Pour l'instant je crois que nos enfants ont besoins de temps. Ils doivent apprendre à se connaître.

- Je pense que là dessus ils sont au point.

- Oh physiquement oui, en amitié aussi, mais sur le plan amoureux, c'est l'inconnu. Je ne suis pas stupide Mlafoy, tu sais, je ne suis pas une sainte nitouche non plus.

- Qui l'eut cru ! Miss-je-sais-tout a eu deux enfants.

- Comme quoi. En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu n'es plus cet horrible petit prétencieux, parce que ton fils aurait été pareil que toi, et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé monté non plus d'aileurs.

- J'ai tenu à lui apporter ce dont j'avais été privé: de la tendresse. Certes, nous évitons les effusions en public, mais chez nous chacun est libre de penser et d'aimer qui il veut.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Ca me va droit au coeur, Granger..._"_

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

Le quai de la garde King Cross est envahis, comme à chaque départ pour Pouldlard. Le même entousiasme règne. Les embrassade sont moins longues, dans à peine deux mois, les vacances de Noël seront là. J'ai hâte d'arriver. Dans quelques heure je pourrais retrouver celui qui depuis quelques temps déjà fait battre mon coeur à la vitesse des ailes d'un petit colibri. J'espère qu'il est aussi impatient que moi.

Malgré ma joie de le retrouver, je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Depuis mon réveil, une affreuse sensation me ronge. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important qui plus est. Pourtant, depuis que je tente de m'en souvenir, je sens que ce souvenir m'échappe un peu plus. Voilà qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-bis. Peu importe. Je balaye mentalement mes inquiétudes pour repenser au seul capable de me changer les idées. J'avais d'aillers prévu le matin même de lui envoyer un hiboux pour lui donner rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. Je tiens à rester discrète. Inutile d'attirer plus l'attention sur moi, enfin sur nous.

Lorsque nous arrivons il fait déjà nuit noire. Nous avons tous au préalable mis nos uniformes. En appercevant les lumières du chateau, mon coeur se gonffle. Avant même d'avoir franchie les portes, je me sens chez moi. Je me dirige rapidement vers la table de mes congénères avec mes cousins. Le voyage m'a donné une faim de loup, je saute presque sur les plats lorsque ceux-ci apparaissent sur la table. Les discutions vont bons trains. Après nous être rassasiés, chacun regagne sa maison. Dans l'âtre, le feu lèche goulument les buches. Je fais mine d'être fatiguée et monte rapidement dans mon dortoir dans le seul but de me préparer pour le rejoindre.

Après avoir attendue un peu que la salle se vide, je pars discrètement vers la salle sur demande. Celle-ci semble m'attendre avec autant d'impatience que moi j'en ai d'y entrer. La température de la salle contraste avec celle du couloir. Un feu de bois trône en plein milieux de la salle. Autour du bûcher, une multitude de coussins et de couvertures. La chaleur semble traverser ma peau, jusqu'à atteindre le coeur même de chaque os de mon corps. Je me sens bien. Tendrement, deux bras m'encerclent, m'arrachant un soupir d'aise. Il était donc caché. Alors qu'il dépose ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou, je le sens sourire.

"_- J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue._

_- Je t'ai attendu toutes les vacances, je n'étais plus à quelques minutes près._

_-..._

_- Qu'est-qu'il y a ?_

_- Tu m'as manqué._

_- Regarde moi. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Maintenant que je t'ai pour moi, je ne te laisserais pas partir._

_- Je vais considérer ça comme une promesse Mr **Adams**..."_

* * *

_Voilà j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue sur ce micro chapitre. J'attends donc vos charmants commentaires !_


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir !

Comment allez-vous ? Je m'excuse pour l'attente, j'ai été pas mal occupée et j'ai eu un petit coup de panique quand j'ai vu que je n'avais pas posté depuis longtemps, alors j'ai fait un petit effort et j'ai enfin terminé l'écriture du chapitre !

Je tiens à remercier les nombreuses revieweuses qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le chapitre précédant, je vous invite à recommencer parce que vous n'imaginez pas comme ça me fait plaisir de recevoir un mail qui m'annonce un petit message.

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Jvous embrasse !

* * *

Pour une rentrée, la journée avait été étonnement calme. Elle avait été surtout affreusement longue. Je n'avais pas eu la moindre occasion de voir Rose, et je l'avous volontier, ça me contrariait. J'avais été tellement fatigué que j'avais réussi à me lever en retard, c'est ainsi que j'avais fini par me retrouver à courrir comme un fou vers la salle de potion. Je rentre donc juste à temps dans la salle sous le regard de mon professeur. Rapidement chacun s'installe à sa paillasse . Ma Rose a bien sur déjà sorti ses affaires, attendant maintenant avec impatience le nom de la potion à effectuer. Slughorn prônant la mixité entre maison (et oui, il exerce encore, qui l'eût cru ?!) m'a disposé à côté de Potter bis. Alors que je m'installe à côté de lui, il semble se tendre légèrement, presque imperceptiblement. Super. Nous voilà parti pour 4h de malaise.

Slughorn s'installe derrière son bureau avant de donner un coupde baguette vers le tableau sur lequel apparaît "Philtre de Paix".

"- Cette potion nvous sera très certainement demandé lors de vos BUSE, quelqu'un pour me dire à quoi elle sert ?"

Instinctivement la main de Rose se lève evidement elle sait.

"- Hmm...Et bien Mr Malfoy, que savez-vous de cette potion

-Et bien, elle est sencée calmée l'anxiété. Le dosage est minutieux car si l'on a la main trop lourde, les résultats sont beaucoup plus fort allant d'un sommeil profond à irréversible...

-Bravo Mr Malfoy, vous venez de faire gagner 5 points à votre maison. Et ne vous en faites pas Miss Weasley, je vous réserve la prochaine question, j'étais simplement curieux."

Sur ce, le viel homme adresse un sourire à ma belle. Rapidement les instructions apparaissent sur le tableau et paillasse après paillasse, les ingrédiens apparaissent. Chacun commence à s'affairer, deux heures, ça passe vite. De temps en temps j'apperçois Potter qui me jette des coups d'oeil. Je préfère ne pas relever, après tout il est surement au courant de ce qui est arrivé pendant tout ce temps. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, notre potion emet une légère vapeur argentée. Potter n'est peut être pas si mauvais qu'on me l'avait dit. Je surprends un énième regard furtif. S'en est trop. Le plus calmement et silencieusement possible je finis par m'adresser à lui.

"-_ Ecoute Potter, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives mais tu deviens particulièrement stressant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Je ne comprends plus rien._

_C'est pourtant pas difficile de suivre des instructions. Tu drois prendre le morceau de Pierre de Lune et le..._

_Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de toi. Tu ne réagis même pas. On dirait que tu es indifférent._

_Indifférent à quoi ? On fait juste une potion. Je sais qu'on est pas amis mais je ne vais pas en mourir non plus, n'exagère pas._

_Je te parle de Rose, sombre idiot. Je croyais que vous vous aimez ? _

_Effectivement, et je vois qu'elle a fini par t'en parler. Tu sais que ta réaction lui faisait au moins aussi peur que celle de son père ?_

_Ne me dis pas que tu n'es au courant de rien ?_

_Au courant de quoi Potter ? Accouches, tu me fatigues et je ne veux pas rater cette potion..._

_Rose, elle...elle sort avec Adams._

_..._

_Malfoy ?_

_Tu débloques. Complètement. De toute façon on a prévu de se retrouver ce soir. On a aussi décidé d'attendre avant de s'afficher ensemble, exprès pour ne froisser personne._

_Je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne viendra pas. Ce matin quand elle est déscendue de son dortoire elle est directement allé le voir, ils se sont embrassés, pris la main et allaient partir quand j'ai rattrapé ma cousine vite-fait. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle fichait avec lui, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait prendre le petit déjeuné avec son petit ami, comme elle le faisait avant les vacances...Tu crois pas que quelque chose cloche ?_

_Je ne te crois pas, pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? C'est stupide. _

_Très, bien regarde à la sortie de la salle tout à l'heure. Tu verras bien_."

Il se détourne de moi et continu de piler la pierre de lune dans son mortier avant de l'ajouter au chaudron. Je me sens soudainement perdu. Tout ça semble absurde, complètement alluscinant même. Il est vrai que j'avais attendu sa lettre la veille de la rentrée, mais je ne m'en étais pas formalisé. Pour moi, elle n'avait juste pas eu le temps. A cet instant précis je suis dans le flou total. Je me reconcentre. Il faut finir cette fichue potion. Peut être pourrais-je en garder, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Elle n'en avait pas dormi. Pendant des jours. Elle craignait désormais de passer pour la fautive. La folle. Elle avait juste été blessée par sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était amoureuse de son propre petit copain, avait largué le sien par pur état de conscience et tentait de le lui prendre. Le pire, c'était qu'elle y était parvenue, et elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle s'était sentie stupide, puis trahie, abusée. Rose Weasley n'était qu'une fourbe, une hypocrite, elle était mauvaise, et manipulatrice. Lucy en était maintenant persuadé. Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, elle récupèrerait Scorpius, et elle ferait savoir à tous combien Rose Weasley était une mauvaise personne. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Cela fait des heures que je tourne dans mon lit. J'ai affreusement chaud. Avant de se coucher, les filles ont remis du bois dans le poële situé au centre de la pièce. Même après avoir enlevé une épaisseure de vêtement, enlevé la couette, ou tenté la fameuse technique du "une jambe dedans, une jambe dessous". Rien n'y fait. Je meurs de chaud. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de scruter le plafond et laisser mes pensées vagabonder. J'aurais bien évidement avancé mes devoirs si je ne les avais pas tous fait. Tout ça pour passer plus de temps avec George.

George. Il est principalement le centre de mes pensées en ce moment. J'étais infiniment heureuse de le retrouver à la rentrée. J'étais persuadé que tout irait pour le mieux. J'avais vite fait abstraction des regards étranges que l'on m'avait lancé durant quelques jours. Pourtant quelque chose ne va pas. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Depuis un moment j'ai cette impression d'oubli, de vide partiel. Dans un premier temps je m'étais dit que l'absence de mon petit ami y était pour quelque chose. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, ça ne venait pas de là. Il ne me comble pas comme il le devrait. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Ce sentiment d'amour inaliénable qui me rongerait presque. Je sens pourtant qu'il ne lui est pas destiné.

Mais à qui alors ? Rien ne peut me laisser penser que je fréquente une autre personne. On oubli pas ce genre de chose tout de même ! Et puis Albus ne m'a rien dit non plus. Peut être que je réflechis trop. Ce qui est certain c'est que j'ai besoin d'air. Sans faire le moindre bruit je sors de mon lit. Les respirations de mes camarades sont lentes et profondes. Elles dorment à point fermé. Rapidement j'enfile des vêtements plus chaud que je ne le voudrais et prends dans ma mâle un balai que j'avais au préalable réduit grâce à un sort. Pour ce genre de chose, Papa m'était toujours d'un grand secours. J'ouvrais doucement la fenêtre avant d'enfourcher mon balai. Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, et contrairement à ma mère, je n'ai pas une peur bleu de l'altitude. Et ça vaut mieux quand on se trouve dans le vide au niveau de la tour de Gryffondor.

A travers les nuages, je distingue parfaitement la lune, j'en distingue chaque cratères, la moindre imperfection. Doucement je descends à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol. L'air caresse mon visage de la plus douce des manières. Un coin isolé attire rapidement mon attention près du lac. Je m'y pose dans un bruit étouffé. Le lac semble être fait de la même encre que celle qui noircit mes parchemins. Sa surface est parfaitement lisse pourtant, sous la surface, bon nombre de créatures résident. De temps en temps on peut apercevoir une forme se détacher de l'eau et replonger aussitôt, donnant l'impression d'avoir eu une allucination.

L'herbe épaisse m'offre un doux confort. J'observe les environs. Poudlard est toujours aussi beau. J'ai sans cesse cette impression de redécouverte lorsque je regarde le château et que la nuit est tombée. Soudain, je crois avoir rêvé. Une petite lueure brille, tout en haut de la plus haute tour. La tour d'Astronomie. Point de rendez-vous pour bon nombre de couples. Pourtant malgré la distance je ne discerne qu'une seule silhouette. A cet instant je me rends compte que mes membres sont gelés. Je prends donc mon balais pour rentrer, mais à mi-parcourt, la curiosité me pousse à aller plus haut, et discrètement je m'arrête au niveau de la tour d'astronomie. Une chaleur diffuse s'échappe du balcon de la tour, et deux voix se fon entendre. Très vite je reconnais la voix de George, celui-ci s'adresse à une autre personne. Les mots sont inaudibles alors adroitement je me rapproche. Je commence à discerner une seconde voix. Je me concentre davantage. Je veux entendre ce que mon petit ami peut bien être en train de faire en plein milieu de la nuit. La seconde voix se fait enfin entendre. Je la connais. Cependant elle m'intrigue au moins autant que le contenu de la conversation.

"Fini de jouer Adams, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, et tout de suite avant que je ne perde patience, parce que là vois-tu,je commence à en avoir marre de ta salle tête."

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un petit message ? Vous aurez pas de réduction d'impôt, mais ça me fera plaisir ! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir jeunes gens ! _

_Je sais que ce chapitre était attendu alors j'ai fait mon possible pour le boucler ce week end. Comme je suis fatiguée, je ne m'étale pas trop. En cas je vous remercie encore une fois de me suivre. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews gros bisous à vous ! =)_

* * *

_"-Fini de jouer Adams, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, et tout de suite avant que je ne perde patience, parce que là vois-tu,je commence à en avoir marre de ta face de scrout.._

_- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, je ne comprends même pas ce que je fiche ici en plein milieu de la nuit._

_- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot veux-tu ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois avec Rose ?_

_- Nous sommes ensemble parce que nous nous aimons, ça t'écorche tant que ça que des gens puissent ressentir un tel sentiment ?_

_- Ne parle pas de ce qu'elle peut ressentir parce que tu n'en sais strictement rien..._

_- Parce que toi oui peut être ?_

_- Parfaitement. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait un sang d'ancre pendant des jours parce Lucy avait manqué de lui fracasser le crâne contre le sol, ce n'est pas toi qui est allé la voir alors qu'elle avait encore la grippe chez elle. Je la connais mieux que personne, ou du moins autant que son cher cousin._

_- Je rêve ou tu t'appropries la vie des autres, Malfoy ? Comment sais-tu que je suis allé la voir et qu'elle a été malade ?_

_- MAIS PARCE QUE J'Y SUIS ALLE AVEC MON PERE ! J'ai passé un après-midi entier dans sa chambre avec elle, et pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle n'en a visiblement aucun souvenir. Ce qui me fait pensé que tu es derrière tout ça !_

_- Tu en as de l'imagination. Le jour où tu seras à même de prouver ce que tu dis, nous en reparlerons_."

Lentement, il passe à côté de moi tandis que ma fureur augmente à mesure que le son de ses pas faibli. Découragé, je me laisse tombé au sol. Je n'y comprends décidément rien. Tout semblait enfin pouvoir commencer, et me voilà déjà privé de ce que je n'ai pas eu. Frustration. Cette enflure maîtrise bien son jeux, il sait quoi dire, quand le dire. Une telle fourberie est digne d'un Serpentard, pas d'un Gryffon.

Un léger bruit me sort de ma torpeur. Un instant je crois avoir rêvé. Pourtant un seconde après, Rose est en train de se poser sur le sol juste devant moi. Elle semble gelée mais surtout perdue. Je comprends vite qu'elle a tout entendu sans pour autant en comprendre le moindre mot.

_"-Tu...Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui...Mais..._

_- Tu le crois, __**lui.**_

_- Je n'en suis plus sur...Je devrais, mais je sais pas, j'arrive pas à être confiante à cent pour cent.. _

_- Tu devrais rentrer dans ton dortoir. Tu vas avoir des problèmes sinon._

_- Non attends ! S'il te plaît...Ce que tu as dit...C'est vrai ?_

_- Tu ne te souviens donc vraiment pas ? _

_- Non. Mais je sens que quelque chose d'important m'échappe complètement et ça me rend folle, d'habitude je..._

_- Contrôle tout ? Je sais. Tu as toujours su faire ça à merveille._

_- Je ne te fais pas confiance non plus mais tu serais d'accord pour que l'on se voit à un autre moment ? _

_- Demain soir, je ne peux pas, mais après-demain oui, alors 23h dans la salle sur demande. Je t'y attendrais_."

Encore un peu sous le choc, je quitte la tour, silencieusement. Lorsque je finis par rejoindre mon lit, un mélange d'angoisse et d'impatience me prend aux trippes. Dans deux jours, tout rentrera dans l'ordre...Si Merlin le veut.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Je n'y comprends toujours rien. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement paranoïaque et si j'en crois ce que dit ce Malfoy, j'ai toute les raisons de l'être. Tout ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi me ferait-il une chose pareil ? Depuis mon retour au dortoir, je n'arrête pas de retourner le problème dans ma tête, le sommeil me fuit complètement, encore. Au bout d'un moment je sens malgré tout mes membres s'alourdirent avant que Morphé ne se décide à m'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux les traces de fatigue ont plus ou moins disparuent. Après un rapide coup d'oeil à mon réveil, je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup dormi. Trop même, l'après-midi est déjà beaucoup entamé, j'ai loupé quelques heures de cours. Il faudra que j'aille m'excusé auprès de mes professeurs et que je prévienne mes parents. Je décide donc paresseusement de me lever et de prendre un bain. Un bref coup d'oeil au mirroir me confirme qu'avoir autant dormi m'a fait le plus grand bien. Je n'avais pas eu le teint aussi frai depuis un moment. Depuis avant les vacances en fait. Décidement ce bain me fera le plus grand bien. Au contact de l'eau je sens le moindre muscle se détendre jusqu'à ce que toute trace de contracture disparaisse.

Une fois prête, je descends avec mon sac dans la Grande salle dans l'espoir d'y voir quelqu'un. La faim tiraille mon pauvre estomac. Je file donc rapidement aux cuisines où un elfe me prépare gentillement un casse-croute (NDA: Aller savoir pourquoi, ce mot me fait tripper ^^) avant de retourner à sa tâche. Si mon ventre pouvait parler à cet instant il hurlerait de contentement. Après avoir châleureusement remercier les créatures, je me rends à la bibliothèque. J'avais heureusement pris un peu d'avance sur mon travail, je décidais donc je commencer le chapitre suivant en DCFM et en Astronomie. Quelques heures passent ainsi parmis les parchemins, les livres, les plumes et l'ancre. J'avais fini par attacher mes cheveux pour ne pas être gêné dans ma tâche ardue. Vint l'heure du dîner. Lorsque j'arrivais, peu de personne étaient instalées. Je me mis à ma place habituelle attendant mes camarades. Albus arriva en premier avec son frère et Hugo.

"_Mais enfin Rose t'étais où ? On t'a cherché partout !_

_-Je suis désolé j'étais dans ma chambre, je dormais, personne ne m'a réveillée. Comme je me suis réveillée tard je suis allé travailler à la bibliothèque histoire de ne pas prendre de retard. Tu pourras me passer le travail à faire d'ailleur ?_

_- Pas de soucis. La prochaine fois fais attention, on s'est inquiété, surtout avec..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Avec ce qui est arrivé avant les vacances ?_

_- Comment ça ? _

_- Tu n'as pas parlé à Malfoy ? _

_- Je l'ai rapidement vu hier soir, je le vois demain. Expliques-toi Albus._

_- Bien il t'est arrivé des bricoles avant les vacances, c'est pur ça que tu es arrivée plus tôt chez toi. _

_- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas de ça ?_

_- Souviens pas de quoi ?"_

Je me tourne vers le nouveau venu. George vient d'arriver, l'air légèrement débraillé, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur le visage.

"_Oh rien_, dis-je. _J'avais juste oublié de mettre une chose dans mon cours d'histoire de la magie._

_-Je vois, celà dit Albus a assez de travail comme ça en prenant tes cours tu ne crois pas. _

_- Oui mais je lui fais confiance. Je sais qu'il aurait tout ce dont j'ai besoin et réciproquement._

_- Merci de cette confiance Rosie._

_-Mais de rien. Bon ! Bon appétit !"_

Le repas venait d'apparaître. Je me sers avec joie. Je n'ai pas envie de parler à George qui s'est installé à côté de moi, le sentiment de doute est bien trop présent. Lorsqu'il me glisse au creux de l'oreille qu'il veut me voir dans la salle sur demande, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les dents avant de lui dire que je ne veux pas me coucher tard. Il est visiblement vexé, mais me dépose un léger baiser sur la tempe avant de retourner à son assiette. Instinctivement mon regard se porte sur la table des verts et argent. Rapidement je repère la chevelure cendrée de Malfoy. Je rencontre brievement ses yeux bleus et je suis frappé par leur intensité. Troublée, je détourne le regard pour me reconcentré sur Albus et James en plein dans un débat sportif.

Le soir même j'étais rapidement parti me coucher, pour appuyer mes propos auprès de George. Une fois dans mon lit, je ne tard pas à trouver le sommeil, étrangement, je suis épuisée.

Au matin, je me sens enfin ressourcée malgré la journée qui m'attends. Lorsque j'ai fini de me préparer, un coup d'oeil vers ma montre me dit que j'ai encore trois bon quarts d'heures avant le début des cours, je commence donc à rédiger mes lettres avant d'aller déjeuner. Avant de rentrer dans la grande salle j'appelle rapidement un elfe, lui demandant de déposer mes lettres à la volière pour moi au plus vite. Une fois fait, je pars déjeuner. Je suis pile dans les temps.

14H. Histoire de la Magie. Un silence de plomb règne dans la salle. On entendrait les mouches voler s'il ne faisait pas si frai dans la salle. La journée s'écoule lentement. Trop lentement, j'ai beau noter chaque remarque des professeurs, il me reste encore du temps pour réfléchir et laisser les interrogations se bousculer dans ma tête. Mon esprit en ebullition attend l'entrevue de ce soir avec impatience. J'ai le sentiment que les choses vont finalement s'éclaircir et c'est tant mieux, tout ça va me rendre folle.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Bientôt l'heure. Par précaution, je suis arrivé en avance. La connaissant, elle se dira peut être la même chose et arrivera aussi en avance d'au moins dis minutes ce qui me laisse approximativement un petit quart d'heure avant son arrivée. Le stress m'a envahi. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne mens pas ? Me croiras-t-elle ? Viendra-t-elle ? Toutes ces questions m'ont obsédée toute la journée. J'avais finalement Décidé de lui dire les choses directement. D'être le plus clair et concit possible.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par le bruit de la lourde porte en bois. Elle m'avait encore prit de court. Mais elle était là. Devant moi. Elle avait cherché à être plus confortble si j'en crois le survêtement qu'elle potait. Elle semble nerveuse elle aussi. Nerveuse, mais déterminée à comprendre. Je l'invite à s'assoir sur un sofa similaire à celui qui était présent lors de nos retrouvaille lors de la rentrée.

_"Je suis content que tu sois venue Rose. Je n'étais pas sur..._

_- Je veux comprendre. Et tu as peut être une explication, allors je veux l'entendre, je veux ta version. Parce que très franchement après ce que j'ai entendu, je dois dire que je suis complètement perdue._

_- Je comprends. Je vais pas y aller par quatres chemins, ça ne sert à rien. Je te connais depuis suffisament longtemps pour savoir que ça t'énerverait plus qu'autre chose._

_- Longtemps comment ?_

_- Depuis notre première année. Tu m'as tendue la main, je t'ai envoyé une lettre en retour. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé. On a évolué dans la clandestinité, par crainte du regard des autres. Nous avions surtout peur de la réaction paternelle. Toi comme moi. Il y a quelques temps maintenant, je me suis rendu compte que je ressentais quelques chose pour de plus fort que du plaisir de l'interdit et de l'amitié. J'ai cherché à te le faire comprendre mais Adams te tournait autour. Tu semblais receptive. Alors j'ai demandé à Lucy, qui en pincait pour moi, de sortir avec moi. Et tu es sortie avec Adams, mon plan s'est retourné contre moi. Un jour on s'est retrouvé ici._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Nous avons connu nos premiers ébats. Mais le lendemain, tu as été prise de remords vis à vis de George et Lucy, alors tu es partie en me disant que tant que serions avec eux, il était hors de question qu'on se revoit._

- _Quoi ? J'ai trompé mon petit ami ? Mais tu débloques ? J'aurais jamais fait ça, c'est très mal me connaître !_

_- C'est bien pour ça que tu as culpabilisé. Alors avant les vacances, je suis allé voir Lucy, pour rompre. Elle a littéralement pété les plombs, et a plus ou moins compris ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Là elle s'est jettée sur toi. Tu as du rentrer chez toi d'urgence._

_- J'ai du mal à y croire...J'ai pourtant passé du temps avec Lucy depuis la rentrée, elle me disait combien elle était contente que je sois avec George, que je le méraitais..._

_- C'est fille est timbrée, elle a failli te fracasser le crâne sur le sol !..Excuse-moi. Je m'emporte quelque peu._

_- Continu._

_- Je suis resté un certain temps sans nouvelles. Alors je suis allé parlé à mon père, je lui ai tout raconté. Dès le lendemain j'étais chez toi. Lui parlant avec ta mère du bon vieux temps, devant une tasse de thé, et moi avec toi, dans ta chambre alors que tu avais attrapé la grippe d'Albus. Tu as d'ailleurs passé un bon quart d'heure à le maudire. Après on s'est assoupi. On a aussi décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'officialiser notre relation. Histoire de ne pas choquer. Les cours allaient reprendre, nous avions tout organisé. Mais à la rentrée j'ai appris que tu étais avec de crétin de Gryffon..._

- _C'est..._

_- Invraisemblable ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je le conçois. Alors du coup, j'ai demandé quelque chose de particulier, pour te montrer que je ne mens pas. Une pensine._

_- Oncle Harry en possède une dans son bureau, il la tiens de Dumbledor lui-même._

_- Je te propose donc de voir mes souvenirs, tu peux être certaine qu'ils ne sont pas trafiqués, je n'en ai pas le niveau._

_- Bien, alors allons-y._"

La pensine ainsi mes souvenirs que j'avais préparé sont intallé sur une petite table. D'un coup de baguette je les fais léviter jusqu'à nous. Je prends la fiole avant d'en verser le contenu. Nous plongeons ensemble. Sous nos yeux se déroulent plusieurs scènes, reception de lettres, rendez-vous cachés, nos retrouvailles de la rentrée, notre premier baiser, nos premiers ébats, ma visité chez elle...Rose se tient à côté de moi, silencieuse mais observant minutieusement chaque détails qui lui prouverait qu'il y a supercherie. Parfois même, elle rougit. A l'intérieur de moi, le feu que j'avais tenté de calmer reprend brusquement vie. C'est avec beaucoup de mal que je finis par le maîtrisé avant que nous ne finissions pas remonter à la surface.

Lorsque nous sortons, il y a un moment de flottement, une sorte de gêne. Rose semble rassembler ses idées dans sa bulle. J'attends patiemment et avec nervosité le verdict. Lorsqu'elle finit par lever les yeux vers moi, j'ai à peine le temps de voir ses yeux embués que ses lèvres heurtent les miennes avec violence et désespoir.

"Tu es enfin là ? Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas ?

- De tout, sans exception. Je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Scorpius."

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas pas laissez un ptit message, vous aurez des cookies ! =D


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! _

_J'espère que vous allez fort bien, j'ai profité d'un élan d'inspiration pour boucler ce chapitre que je viens juste de terminer ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)_

_Je tiens à remercier (tout de même) Mlle Happy et Elythie qui me laissent un petit mot à chaque fois qu'elles viennent me lire. Sachez les filles que j'adore lire vos reviews ! =D_

_Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que j'ai aussi un petit site en préparation sur l'univers d'HP, dès qu'il sera prêt vous serez les premiers au courant._

_Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, je vous embrasse et surtout je vous encourage vivement à me laisser un mot ;) _

* * *

_Lorsque nous sortons, il y a un moment de flottement, une sorte de gêne. Rose semble rassembler ses idées dans sa bulle. J'attends patiemment et avec nervosité le verdict. Lorsqu'elle finit par lever les yeux vers moi, j'ai à peine le temps de voir ses yeux embués que ses lèvres heurtent les miennes avec violence et désespoir._

_"Tu es enfin là ? Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas ?_

_-De tout, sans exception. Je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Scorpius."_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça a été aussi simple. Je dois être en train de rêver. »_

_Nous sommes tous deux allongés à même le sol, face à la cheminée. Nous venions de fêter nos retrouvailles de la plus belle façon qui soit, et à cet instant j'étais obnubilé par la douceur de sa peau contre ma paume. Le feu donne à ses cheveux une couleur plus flamboyante qu'à l'accoutumé. De son côté, elle joue distraitement avec nos doigts entrelacés. _

_« Tu sais, je suis bien. J'ai la sensation d'être complètement moi-même. C'est fou de ses dire que j'avais tout oublié sauf l'amour que j'ai pour toi, je ne savais pas à qui c'était destiné, mais c'était là, bien présent._

_-On devrait songer à faire attention, et prévenir tes parents. Tu as sûrement reçu un Oubliette, et ce pendant que tu étais chez toi. Ça veut dire, puisque tu n'es pas sortie, que quelqu'un est entré._

_-Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un soit rentré ? La maison est truffée de sortilèges très complexes, c'est ma mère qui les installe elle-même, elle vérifie toujours avant de se coucher..._

_- Peut être que vous étiez surveillé ou que c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez. Ce qui est étrange c'est que tout ce que tu as oublié me concernait, seulement moi..._

_- Tu penses que c'est George n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait faire une chose pareille ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, peut être. Un homme amoureux est prêt à tout. Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai bien parlé à mon père pour venir te voir. _

_- Je continus de penser que tu es fou. Mais visiblement il a très bien réagi. J'enverrais un hiboux à mes parents demain matin. Mais pour l'instant, je veux profiter de toi. Nous nous en tiendrons à ce que nous avions prévu au départ, montrer que nous nous fréquentons progressivement._

_- C'est une bonne idée. Maintenant plus que jamais, nous pourrons peut être comprendre ce qui se passe. Que tu veuilles le croire ou non, c'était parfaitement volontaire, et quelqu'un est forcément caché derrière tout ça. »_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_« Maman, _

_J'espère que tout vas bien à la maison. Ici ça a été quelque peu mouvementé. _

_J'ai appris, par le plus grand hasard lorsque je suis arrivée que je sortais avec George !_

_Tu saisis sans aucun doute où est le problème, j'ai ensuite surpris une conversation entre lui et Scorpius, c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose clochais réellement. Après en avoir longuement parlé avec Scorpius, nous sommes venu à la conclusion que quelqu'un était entré à la maison, sûrement pendant la nuit et en a profiter pour me lancer un oubliette. _

_C'est la seule explication possible à mon oubli total de Scorpius, mais pas des sentiments que j'ai pour lui (car oui tout est redevenu normal). En tout cas, compte sur moi pour mener l'enquête et te tenir au courant._

_Je vous aime fort._

_Rose »_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Une semaine. C'est le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis mes retrouvailles avec Scorp'. Une semaine que lorsque nous nous croisons, nous devons nous contenter d'un petit signe, d'un simple sourire. Une réelle torture. Une semaine que je dois faire semblant d'être en amour devant George, encore. Une semaine à observer, chercher le moindre indice. Très peu de choses en sont ressorties. Je sais par exemple, que George s'absente assez fréquemment pour une raison ou une autre, je sais aussi que cette _chère_ Lucy vient me saluer chaque jour pour prendre de mes nouvelles. J'avais d'ailleurs eu droit à des excuses en bonne et dues formes. Je reste pourtant sceptique. Son changement de comportement est bien trop important. Comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. J'avais fini par mettre Albus dans la confidence, peut être pourrait-il m'aider à un moment donné.

Chaque jour, j'attends que la nuit tombe pour rejoindre mon petit copain officieux. D'une certaine façon, nous retrouvions nos petites habitudes. Nous avions cependant hâte que tout cela cesse. Moi tout particulièrement, George se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant. Je m'arrange pour ne pas être seule avec lui, mais cette tâche devient de plus en plus ardue. Mais il faut que je tienne. Il faut que je comprenne pourquoi ma mémoire m'a été enlevée. Qui peut bien m'en vouloir ?

Un soir, légèrement agacée par les absences de George, je choisi de le suivre, tant pis pour Scorpius. Comme toujours je fais mine de me coucher et rapidement, je me retrouve dans les couloirs à suivre celui que je suis censée aimer. Moi qui connais le château par cœur, je commence à ne plus savoir où je suis, ou du moins approximativement. Je tente de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas me faire repérer. Ça s'avère être plutôt compliqué lorsqu'on marche sur de la pierre, rien de mieux pour se faire remarquer.

Au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, George fini par ralentir sa marche. J'en profite pour me cacher derrière une armure tandis que je le vois entrer dans une salle de classe vide. Dans le couloir, le son du verrou se fait entendre. Je choisis cet instant pour sortir de ma cachette et me rapprocher tout en sortant les oreilles à ralonge ultra performantes qu'Oncle George m'avait un jour offertes. Dès lors, deux voix se font entendre. Il y a George, bien sur, et une autre, une fille vraisemblablement.

« _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des scrupules. J'ai beau faire des efforts, je la sens réticente. SI jamais elle apprend que c'est moi qui..._

_- Que veux-tu qu'elle sache ? Et surtout par qui ?_

_- Malfoy recommence à lui tourner autour. A croire que de ton côté, ça ne bouge pas non plus beaucoup..._

_- Je ne te permets pas. Ce n'est pas si simple pour moi. Je dois le reconquérir de A à Z. Toi tu n'as pas ce problème là puisque Rose ne souviens pas de mon Scorpius, enfin si tu lui as bien effacé la mémoire comme prévu bien sur._

_- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Ca n'a pas été une partie de plaisir de faire ça, mais je l'ai fait. Et les souvenirs qu'elle avait en tête n'étaient que des rêves que j'ai fait. Mais laisse moi te poser une question Lucy, tu n'as donc pas peur que ça se retourne contre toi ?_

_- Ça ne se retournera contre moi que si quelqu'un l'apprend. Mais pour l'instant ça ne sera que ta parole contre la mienne. Pour ce qui est de mon problème, je vais devoir user d'autre chose que mes charmes, mais je parviendrais à mes fins... _»

Je ne peux plus en écouter davantage. Tout cela est donc leur faute, ou plutôt la faute de Lucy, c'est elle qui manigançait tout ça. Certes, je pensais bien qu'elle m'en voulais, mais de là à agir de la sorte... Où est donc passé douce jeune fille avec qui je riais pendant des heures ? Je rembobine rapidement mes oreilles à rallonge avant de repartir pour mon dortoir. Il me vient soudain à l'esprit que Scorpius doit m'attendre. Je m'empresse donc de la rejoindre, il faut que je lui fasse part de ma découverte.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Elle ne peut pas s'être perdue en chemin quand même. Depuis le temps qu'elle le fait ! Ca fait bien une heure qu'elle devrait être là. Et si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, qu'Adams s'était rendu compte de tout ce qui se trame ? Mieux vaut ne pas y penser, ce serait se faire des cheveux blanc pour rien, certes ils ne se verraient pas sur ma tête, mais tout de même . Il faut que je m'occupe. Je me dirige une énième fois vers la cheminée pour prendre soin du feu qui n'a pas besoin de mon aide. Alors que je commence à sérieusement me sentir désespéré et inquiet, Rose fait (ENFIN!) son apparition. Sur son visage trône un air hagard et déboussolé. Par besoin d'être Merlin pour comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Sans réfléchir j'accoure vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« _Rose qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'ancre. Où étais-tu ?_

_- Je sais que je devais te retrouver ici, mais George est parti au moment où j'ai dit que j'allais dormir, alors j'ai voulu le suivre._

_- Ma parole tu es complètement folle, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'il t'avait entendu ? _

_- On s'en fiche de ça ! Je sais tout ! Je l'ai entendu ! Il parlait avec Lucy, c'est elle qui est_ _derrière tout tu entends ? Elle perds complètement les pédales ! _

_- Bon calme-toi une minute d'accord ? Assieds-toi et raconte moi tout._

_- George est entré dans une salle vide, alors j'ai sorti mes oreilles à rallonge et j'ai écouté. Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix de Lucy tout de suite, ce n'est que quand il a clairement dit son nom que j'ai vraiment compris. Elle est folle je t'assure. Elle veut te reconquérir, t'avoir pour elle toute seule. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est arrangé pour que je t'oublie, elle a demandé à George sachant pertinemment qu'il voulait toujours de moi. Sauf qu'apparemment cette situation commence à le peser, il a des remords. _

_- On peut sûrement jouer là dessus pour que tout se retourne contre Lucy, c'est faisable. Mais il faut attendre qu'il t'en parle de lui-même ou qu'il soit tout proche de le faire. _

_- Pourquoi tout doit-il être si compliqué ? J'en viens à me demander si nours sommes réellement destinés à finir ensemble..._

_- Je t'interdis de penser autrement Rose, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, aussi bien en amitié qu'en amour, on peut pas laisser tomber. Ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi, c'est tout pour moi, je ne te laisserais pas partir sans rien dire. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Demain, on va continué notre « comédie » et si à la fin de la semaine, George ne t'a pas tout dit, alors nous lui raconterons tout ce que nous savons, absolument tout. D'accord ?_

_- Oui d'accord._

_- Mais pour l'instant, laisse moi te montrer comme je t'aime petite lionne... »_

* * *

Alors, verdict ? =)


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part ça ne va pas trop mal. J'ai tout de même hâte que le printemps revienne. Le froid je n'en peux plus. Je devrais montrer une ligue anti-froid, ça fera les pieds à tous les bonhommes de neige...**

**Trêve de bavardage. Je reviens donc avec un 16ème chapitre ! Héhé ! Je dois cependant vous prévenir qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre et un épilogue (bein oui je ne vais pas vous laisser sans savoir la fin de ma visions du coupe Scorpius/ Rose quand même ! ). **

**Rassurez-vous, j'ai dors et déjà des projets en tête, je pense donc vite revenir, mais avec une Dramione cette fois, et pas un OS hein ! Une vrai fic, une vrai de vrai, c'est promis juré ! =)**

**En attendant je compte sur votre coopération, et à vous lecteurs fantômes laissez moi donc un, juste un petit mot pour une fois, ça me ferait grandement plaisir ! D'ailleurs si certain(e)s d'entre vous souhaite me parler, ou autre, envoyez moi un petit message privé, j'y répondrais avec plaisir (et étant donné que j'ai internet sur mon téléphone, je serais informé de suite, comme pour les reviews !)**

**Tant que j'y pense, j'ai eu la grande joie d'avoir un review sur le chapitre 15 de quelqu'un qui n'a malheureusement pas laissé de nom. Je n'avais JAMAIS, depuis le début de cette fiction, eu un tel message. J'en ai été profondément touchée tu ne peux pas savoir. Alors un très GRAND merci, parce qu'il m'a vraiment mis du baume au coeur !**

**Voilà je pense que c'est tout, si je pense à quelque chose, je vous le ferait savoir. En attendant, je vous embrasse et vous souhaite un bon début de semaine ! XOXO !**

* * *

Cela fait à peu près dis bonnes minutes que je parle dans le vent. Rose semble distraite. C'est tellement fréquent en ce moment que c'en est inquiétant. Excédé je finis par la tirer de sa rêverie.

« _- Rose ? Rose ! Tu m'écoutes oui ? _

_- Excuse moi Albus, j'étais dans la lune._

_- Ça t'arrives souvent ces temps-ci, tu es sure que tout va bien ?_

_- A vrai dire, j'aimerais te parler d'une chose, mais ça doit absolument rester entre nous tu m'as bien comprise ?_

_- Oui d'accord, je ne dirais rien, du moment que je comprends un peu ce qui se passe. _»

Finalement elle m'explique. Elle me raconte sa virée nocturne, la conversation qu'elle a entendu ce soir là. Elle me raconte son rendez-vous avec Malfoy junior, la façon dont ses souvenirs lui sont revenus, la décision commune avec le Serpentard de rester discret à tout prix.

Enfin, elle me conte une autre conversation, datant de quelques jours auparavant entre George et Lucy. Je suis abasourdi. Ces deux là sont donc de mèches quant à toutes ces bizarreries. Je partage tout de même mon doute à propos du garçon. Il ne peut pas être le cerveau de cette opération complètement abracadabrante. C'est forcément Lucy.

« -_Tu penses vraiment que ça peut être elle ?_

_-Au point où elle en est, je crois qu'elle doit penser qu'elle n'a plus rien à perdre. Si elle est réellement amoureuse de Malfoy, tous les moyens seront bons pour parvenir à ses fins._

_-Tu oublis ce qu'a fait George, il n'est pas tout blanc dans cette histoire._

_-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je pense qu'il espérait vraiment te récupérer et que ça marcherait, mais quand vous êtes ensemble, on voit bien que ça ne va pas, pour aucun de vous deux d'ailleurs. _

_-C'est encore pire depuis que je sais la vérité. Je meurs d'envie de leur sauter au visage._

_-Je t'ai connu plus patiente cousine. Mais je peux t'aider, si tu es d'accord. J'ai d'ailleurs une idée grandiose qui devrait te plaire. J'en connais qui pourrait ne pas s'en remettre, foi de Potter ! _

_-Merlin, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore lancée..._ »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ils sont fous. COMPLETEMENT FOU ! Par Merlin mais où vont-ils chercher tout ça ? Depuis une heure déjà, Rose et Albus Potter tourne notre problème dans tous les sens pour trouver le moyen le plus efficace de parvenir à nos fins. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de possibilité...C'en est épuisant. De nombreux désaccord étaient survenus. L'un voulait agir au plus vite, l'autre voulait les faire mijoter le plus possible. Mon idée d'attendre qu'Adams craque et finisse par lâcher le morceau avait fini par passer à la trappe. Visiblement, leurs gênes entraient en ébullition : j'avais sous les yeux une puissante concentration de Potter et Weasley. Tous deux mêlaient l'art du plan en apparence infaillible. Seulement, pour un sceptique tel que moi, il y avait bien trop de zones d'ombres, de points à vérifier. Tout cela était à la fois excitant et déconcertant.

Autre fait étonnant, j'étais en partenariat avec Potter. J'avais cherché pendant des années à l'éviter ne voulant pas éveiller le moindre soupçon vis à vis de Rose et tout avait plutôt bien fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant. Depuis le début de notre entrevue, il ne m'apparaissait pas aussi désagréable que je me le laissais entendre. Il avait dans le regard cette étincelle. De la malice à l'état pur. Chose que j'aimais retrouver dans les yeux de ma rouge et or. Ils étaient semblables et différents à la fois. Lorsque les mots « souaffle », « batteur » et « balais » se font entendre, je me rends compte que le sujet à dévié et qu'ils en ont terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'aurais pu partir, maintenant que la conversation ne me concernait plus, mais je me sentais bien parmi eux.

Le temps passa et Albus finit par partir. Juste avant de passer la porte de la salle sur demande, nous échangeons une chaleureuse poignée de main, symbole de notre entente future car après cette soirée, je suis persuadé que notre relation ne s'arrêtera pas là, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en ai pas envie. Et lorsqu'un Malfoy a décidé quelque chose, il ne peut en être autrement. Car certes, les préceptes qui dirigeaient ma famille depuis des siècles n'ont plus aucune raison d'être, une certaine ligne de conduite subsiste. Durant mon enfance, je trouvais cela rude, mais aujourd'hui, je comprends que c'est nécessaire si l'on veut se faire entendre, et si l'on veut être capable de tenir tête à une personne, quelle qu'elle soit.

Finalement ce soir là, Rose et moi avons décidé de rester dans la salle pour profiter de la présence de l'autre, chose qui nous manquait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Étrangement je sens que nous allons en avoir besoin.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

« -Mais puisque je te dis que ça ne peut pas marcher !

-Bien sur que si ! Comment crois-tu qu'ils font par -10° dehors ?

-Il y a des sorts très efficaces pour pallier au froid à l'humidité.

-Tu m'énerves, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours avoir raison sur tout ? C'est franchement énervant à la longue. Tu le sais ça au moins?

-Et voilà, c'est reparti...

-Comment ça reparti ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Dès qu'il s'agit de Quidditch tu ne supportes pas que j'ai raison, juste parce que je suis une fille !

-C'est entièrement faux. Et puis ya qu'à voir comment tu le tiens ton balais pour savoir...

-Pour savoir quoi ? Vas-y, finis ta phrase si tu l'oses.

-Pour savoir que...que...tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un cochon sur un balai ! »

Cette fois la bombe est sortie. Je regarde stupéfaite Rose Weasley et son cher cousin se fusiller du regard une fraction de seconde avant que celle-ci ne lui colle une gifle monumentale. Tout le monde retient sa respiration. Je prends un air choqué, mais intérieurement, je jubile. Cette idiote est parvenue à se disputer avec l'unique personne qui aurait pu l'épauler dans quoi que ce soit, notamment sa future rupture avec Adams. La pauvre ne le savait pas encore, mais celui pour lequel son cœur battait si fort allait la quitter de la manière la plus pitoyable qui soit. Et je serais là pour enfoncer le clou, pour la mettre plus bas que terre. Elle aurait ce qu'elle mérite.

Tandis qu'elle part en courant, attirant davantage sur elle les regards de la Grande Salle, l'éteaux se referme sur sa petite personne. Oui je jubile. Parce que sans son cher cousin, elle n'est rien. La famille a toujours été un élément essentiel pour l'équilibre de son univers. A cet instant précis, tout basculait. Le fait que George rompe avec elle finirait de l'achever. Elle entrerait dans une phase de déprime excessive au yeux des autres mais à la hauteur de ce qu'elle ressentirait au plus profond d'elle.

La chute n'en sera que plus belle. Elle serait enfin à sa place. Je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement. Bientôt, tout sera terminé. En attendant, je me dois d'enfoncer un peu la pauvre fille, sans qu'elle le sache. Pour se faire, je me dirige vers Albus. Nous avons tant à nous dire.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Sous mes yeux ahuris c'était déroulé une scène pour le moins...irréelle. Albus Potter et Rose Weasley, membre de la même famille, presque frères et sœurs venaient de se disputer ouvertement, devant toute la Grande Salle. C'est tout bonnement incompréhensible. L'un et l'autre avaient semblé sur les nerfs en arrivant et cela c'était confirmé lorsque ma petite amie avait giflé son cousin avec force. J'avais vu dans son regard qu'elle était profondément blessé. Mon regard était tombé par hasard sur Malfoy qui semblait ne rien y comprendre non plus et enfin, j'avais regardé Lucy. Je ne connaissais pas la jeune fille depuis longtemps mais suffisamment pour savoir que derrière son air choqué, elle riait aux éclats et s'amusait follement de la situation. Une fois remis de mes émotions j'avais suivi Rose. Je souhaitais comprendre ce qui était arrivé. J'avais rapidement compris qu'elle se dirigeait vers le port, seul lieux où elle se laissait réellement allé. Elle était à genoux à même le ponton. Tête baissée et tremblante, jamais elle ne m'avait semblé si vulnérable, sauf peut être le soir où durant son sommeil j'avais effacé Malfoy de sa mémoire. Pris de remords encore plus poignants qu'à l'accoutumé, je la prends dans mes bras, lui susurrant des paroles qui se veulent réconfortantes.

Nous restons un moment dans cette position, attendant que les soubresauts de son corps cessent. Lentement son souffle reprend un rythme régulier, il se fait moins bruyant. Une fois sur d'être calmée, elle se retourne et plonge son regard dans le mien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche, je pense ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'elle va me remercier de ma présence et de mon soutient par un baiser. Mais seul un « merci » franchi la barrière de ses lèvres rosées et légèrement gercées.

Davantage de paroles auraient été superflues. Inutiles.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Je suis quelque peu sous le choc. Je savais qu'il allait me suivre, mais cet élan de tendresse était complètement inattendu. J'avais prévu que l'on se retrouve seul, mais pas maintenant, pas alors que j'étais dans cet état de fragilité. Les mots d'Albus avaient été rudes pour moi. Ces mots qu'il m'avait craché au visage. Oh bien sur ce n'était pas grand chose. « Un cochon sur un balai ». En y repensant c'était même ridicule. J'allais passer pour une névrosé pour la gente masculine, pour une pauvre chose aux yeux des filles.

Je finis par me redresser, et me détacher de lui. Sa proximité me gêne, j'en sais trop, ou pas assez, allez savoir. J'ai eu le temps de me calmer et désormais, je sens la peau de mon visage me tirailler légèrement là où les larmes sont passées, aussi futiles furent-elles.

Ses yeux me scrutent avec douceur et inquiétude. Trop de choses semblent se bousculer dans sa tête brune. Le silence devient pesant. Il me faut engager la conversation.

« -Tu sais George, je suis au courant de tout. Enfin presque tout.

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu es sur que ça va, Rose ?

- Ça pourrait allait mieux. Si je n'avais pas été trompée de la sorte, j'irais mieux, c'est indéniable.

- Je...Rose de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je t'ai entendu. Parler avec Lucy. Jvous entendu quand vous étiez dans la salle de classe il y a peu. J'ai dit que j'allais dormir, mais j'ai juste attendu que tu partes. Encore une fois. Et ça n'a pas loupé. -Par Merlin...

- C'est à peu près ce que je me suis dit aussi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Rose, je te le jure. Je n'ai jamais au grand jamais eu l'intention de te faire le moindre mal.

- C'est pour ça que tu es entré par effraction chez moi pour m'effacer la mémoire ?

- Je...Je crois que je te dois des explications.

- Je le pense aussi. Mais avant de me raconter le pourquoi du comment, je veux que tu me promettes -une chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Promets, je te dirais de quoi il en retourne ensuite.

- Très bien je te le promets. Je suis prêt à prendre mes responsabilités si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

- Raconte moi tout d'abord. Et je te dirais ce que tu peux faire pour moi. »

Je tâche de me montrer intransigeante. Ce rôle ne me va décidément pas. Je continus malgré tout à le scruter, aussi froidement que possible. Implacable.

Il transpire la nervosité, passe frénétiquement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il prend son courage à deux mains avant de finalement commencer son récit. Il semble à la fois tendu et soulagé. A cause de ma réaction d'une part, et du poids qui libère sa conscience d'autre part.

« Quand tu as rompu avec moi, bien sur j'étais déçu, et triste. Mais j'étais content que tu l'ais fait. Je me disais que si tu avais été honnête avec moi, c'était parce qu'au fond, tu ne m'étais pas totalement insensible. Je me suis conforté dans cette idée. Ça m'aidait. Oh bien sur ça peut sembler ridicule, nous ne sommes pas sorti ensemble pendant très longtemps mais j'étais quand même amoureux de toi, depuis la première fois que je t'ai parlé en fait. Tu représentes une sorte de fascination. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais c'est comme ça, et ça n'a jamais cessé.

Et puis un jour, Malfoy a voulu rompre avec Lucy. Elle a complètement péter les plombs, mais moi la seule chose que je voyais, c'était que lui arrivait à faire battre ton cœur. Sur le coup, ça m'a rendu mauvais. C'est pour ça que j'ai enfoncé le clou. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce qu'elle perde les pédales de la sorte. Je me suis jeté sur elle mais elle t'avait déjà bien amoché. Albus t'a emmené à l'infirmerie, je l'ai rejoins. J'ai commencé à m'en vouloir, et plus encore quand j'ai appris que tu devais rentrer chez toi. Je savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais. J'ai finis dans le parc. Lucy m'a rejoint. Elle avait l'air désemparé. C'est là qu'elle m'a proposé quelque chose. A la fois, dingue et tentant. Je devais m'introduire chez toi, effacer Malfoy de ta mémoire, modifier ta mémoire. Tout ça dans le simple but que tu me reviennes. Je me suis dit que ça marcherait. Je ne me suis pas préoccupé de pourquoi elle m'avait demandé une telle chose. Ce n'est qu'à la rentrée que j'ai compris. Toi à mes côtés, tu étais hors jeux, Malfoy était à elle. Elle avait juste à te remplacer. Sauf que tu as commencé à avoir des doutes. Je l'ai bien senti. Pendant tout ce temps la culpabilité me rongeait. Et toi, tu as vite compris que l'amour que tu ressentais, ne m'était pas destiné. On peut effacé la mémoire, mais pas les sentiments. On peut tromper le cerveau, mais pas le cœur. Il est bien le seul à qui on ne peut pas mentir...Pour autant je ne pouvais rien dire. Je ne savais pas comment faire non plus. Je dois avouer que votre tactique était maligne. D'une certaine façon vous découragiez Lucy. Vous lui montriez que quoi qu'il advienne, vous revenez toujours l'un vers l'autre. J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit de même pour nous, tu sais. Ce que tu vis avec lui...Je l'envie tellement. Il te possède corps et âme alors que moi...La seule chose que je peux espérer c'est ton mépris. Et je le comprends.

- Tu sais, George. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Et je comprends aussi que tu ais pu te laisser tenter comme ça. Mais cette mascarade doit cesser tu comprends ? Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Alors maintenant, je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer, parce que je veux tu m'aide. Ce que Lucy est horrible, maintenant, elle doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes. »

C'est sur ces dernière paroles que je lui prends la main. Cette poigne se veut réconfortante. A cet instant, malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, sa tromperie, ses mensonges...Je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir quand je sais que moi-même j'en aurais sûrement fait autant pour revenir auprès de Scorpius. N'en déplaise à Lucy, mais tout ne se terminera pas bien pour elle. J'en fait la promesse sur ce que j'ai de plus cher.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour ! **

**Non non, ce n'est pas une blague, je publie bel et bien le Dix-Septième chapitre. Je vous avertis, c'est beaucoup plus court que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué. Autant vous dire que ça me fait tout drôle. Là à cet instant précis, je réfléchis sérieusement à vous mettre l'épilogue à la suite. **

**Parce que oui, ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fiction. Lorsque j'ai mis "FIN", j'étais partagée entre la satisfaction d'avoir menée cette histoire à son terme, et la tristesse, parce oui j'en ai terminé. 18 chapitres, ça peut sembler court, mais je n'avais pas réellement d'intrigue et je ne voulais pas quelque chose de trop redondant. Je pense que vous vous seriez lassé. **

**Alors voilà, c'est la fin. J'espère que ce petit bout de chemin avec moi vous aura plu, au moins autant qu'à moi. Cependant, je ne vous abandonne pas. J'ai d'autres projets. J'espère que, même si ce ne sont pas des univers qui vous sont familiers, vous aurez la curiosité d'aller voir ce dont je suis capable, parce que je suis convaincue que je ne peux que m'améliorer. Mais ça je ne peux pas le faire sans vous ! Alors j'attends vos impressions sur ce dernier chapitre et l'épilogue qui va suivre. **

**Sur ces quelques mots, je vous laisse lire. Et je vous embrasse fort, mais alors très fort ! **

* * *

Il y a quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup, c'est prendre les gens de court. Et puis il y a une chose que j'aime encore plus, prendre les gens tellement de court que tout ce retourne contre eux. Tel était mon but. Parce que je savais. Je savais qu'elle allait tenter de tout contrecarrer au moment même où elle apprendrait que j'étais au courant.

Plus le temps avait passé, plus je m'étais dit que cette fille que j'avais autrefois adoré, était la dernière personne que je désirais voir. Il était tout bonnement impensable qu'une telle chose nous arrive, et pourtant. Aujourd'hui je me suis fait une raison.

Le ciel est incroyablement clair cette nuit. En entrant dans la salle sur demande, j'avais eu envie de l'observer, des heures durant. Mon vœux avait été exaucé, une large fenêtre et un balcon était présents. Juste en face, un lit. Simple. Suffisant pour ce que je désirais y faire. Aimer, dormir. Je n'ai envie de rien d'autre. Il n'était cependant pas encore arrivé. Dehors l'air se faisait plus doux, moins sec. J'avais alors ouvert la fenêtre et avait commencé à regarder le ciel étoilé.

C'est un de ces moments où mon côté légèrement fleur-bleu ressort. J'aurais aimé qu'il arrive derrière moi, sans bruit. Qu'il me surprenne. Mais le connaissant, il aurait jugé que j'étais trop penchée pour s'y amuser. C'est un fait. Scorpius Malfoy est prévenant et réfléchis.

Je finis par entendre le son du cliquetis de la lourde porte. Je ne me retourne pas, autant faire celle qui n'a rien entendu. Malgré moi, je me tends d'anticipation. Ne percevant aucun mouvement, je décide de lui faire face.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Son visage affiche l'incompréhension totale. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, hautaine. Je sens l'excitation monter tandis qu'elle blêmie. Oui, elle sait. Mais cette idiote n'a rien dit.

«-_ Et bien alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir._

_-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ?_

_-La même que toi sans doute. Non bon c'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas là pour les mêmes raisons. Tu es ici pour voir ton adoré, moi je suis là pour voir ça._

_-Rentres au dortoir, tu n'as rien à fiches ici, compris ?_

_-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'énerves._

_-Qui a dit que je m'énervais ? Je n'aime juste pas être dérangée._

_-Oh promis ça ne durera pas._

_-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je doute que ce soit par bonté d'âme._

_-C'est vrai, on ne peut rien te cacher n'est-ce pas ?_

_-A vrai dire, je suis là parce que nous avons à parler. Sérieusement._

_-Mais encore ?_

_-Dis-moi, comment a pris ton cher cousin le fait que tu lui ai caché ton amourette avec un serpentard ? Mal si j'en crois votre dispute de l'autre jour non ?_

_-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?_

_-Oh je ne sais pas, je lui en ai peut être toucher un mot ou deux...De toute façon ça ne change pas grand chose, il aurait du en être ainsi depuis longtemps._

_-Tu es complètement folle, j'espère que tu le sais._

_-Oh peut être mais ce qui me rassure c'est qu'il y en a un qui doit l'être encore plus pour m'avoir suivi._

_-Explique-toi._

_-Et bien lorsque tu as semé la zizanie, je me suis arrangée pour que ton cher George se joue de toi. Je dois avouer qu'il s'en est pas mal sorti, même si le sort d'amnésie n'était pas assez puissant._

_-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, et puis je m'en serais forcément rendue compte._

_-Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Ca fait belle lurette que tu as retrouvé ta mémoire j'en suis convaincue._

_-Je n'ai jamais eu une seule perte de mémoire quelle qu'elle soit, mes proches m'auraient avertis s c'était le cas._

_-Dans ce cas, le sort a été une parfaite réussite. A la bonne heure !_

_-…_

_-Tu ne comprends toujours pas hein ? Laisse moi te raconter. Après notre incartade, je suis allé voir ton George adoré, parce que vois-tu, tu m'as volé Scorpius Malfoy, et je l'ai convaincu de m'aider. Ca n'a pas été tellement compliquer de le convaincre d'ailleurs, cet idiot est dingue de toi. Il s'est introduit chez toi, et t'a jeté un oubliette digne de ce nom et t'as suffisamment bien manipuler pour que tu crois tous les souvenirs authentiques._

_-Je...Non ! Non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, tu mens !_ »

La fille qui de tient devant moi semble avoir perdu de son assurance. Elle est perdue, désemparée. Comme pour appuyer mes propos, le cliquetis de la porte se fait entendre et Adams apparaît à mes côtés, visiblement surpris par ma venue. Un simple regard vers lui, et un léger « _Oh .._.» lui échappe.

Rose pâli considérablement. L'horreur se peint sur son visage tandis que cette simple syllabe confirme mes dires. De façon presque compulsive, elle tombe a genoux.

Des «_ ce n'est pas possible_ » et «_ comprends pas_ » parviennent à mes oreilles. Fut un temps où j'aurais tenté par tous moyens de la réconforter. Mais à cet instant précis, je jubile. Non. Le mot est faible. Cette scène, c'est l'extase à l'état pur.

Mon sous-fifre s'avance mais elle recule. Pauvre petite chose dont les illusions se sont fracassées. Son malheur me fait tellement de bien...

«_ Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. George, il est temps que tu me montres de quoi tu es capable..._ »

Sans un mot de plus, je lance un sort à Rose qui se retrouve ligotée à même le sol. Mon sentiment de supériorité ne fait qu'accroître. Si on m'avait que la vengeance était si douce, j'aurais probablement attendu un peu plus longtemps.

«-_ Dis-moi George, tu sais envoyer un sort aussi simple que l'oubliette, mais qu'en est-il d'un impardonnable_ ?

-_Un...Mais tu es folle ! Avec ça on est grillé à coup sur !_

_-Ne me dis pas que tu as la frousse. Je te rappelle que tu t'es introduit chez elle en pleine nuit, à côté je ne vois ce que ça a de si terrible._

_-Et bien fais-le toi, vas y. Mais saches que tu vas trop loin, je ne te suis plus. Jouer à l'amoureux transis est une chose, mais utiliser des sortilèges défendus, là non ! Si tu fais ça, je ne pourrais absolument plus rien pour toi._

_- Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix mon cher Adams. Il serait tellement dommage que tu sois renvoyé parce que quelqu'un aurait été témoin d'une scène quelque peu compromettante pour toi, non ?_

_- Personne ne te croiras ! Ils savent tous que tu es folle !_

_-Ah tu crois ça ? Je suis ici depuis des années, les professeurs me font confiance, je me suis racheté une conduite. Je suis irréprochable. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi._

_- Et bien vas y dénonce moi pour une chose que je n'ai pas faite, je m'en fiche. Mais je n'irais pas contre mes principes les plus profonds. Je ne suis pas un monstre Lucy, je ne suis pas comme toi._

_- Ne dis pas ça voyons, tu vas me chagriner..._ »

Je pars à rire. Je vois sur leurs visages se peindre l'expression de l'horreur. Tant pis pour lui. Il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité à présent. Bien sur je regrette d'en arriver là, mais quand on a pas le choix...je ne peux décemment pas laissé cet idiot me balancer, tout ce pour quoi j'ai ainsi aurait été vain. Après avoir stupéfié le jeune homme, je m'assure que Rose voit parfaitement ce qui va se produire. Ses yeux sont révulsés, me lancent des éclairs. Est-ce là donc tout ce que tu peux faire ? Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, bien qu'elle semble vouloir hurler. Je lève ma baguette et la dirige vers celui qui m'aura permis d'en arrivé jusque là.

« _**Avada Kedavra** _! »


	18. Epilogue

La silhouette de Lucy s'écroule au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon qu'on aurait malmenée. Son visage jusque là rayonnant quant à la certitude de sa victoire est étrangement vide. Ses prunelles fixent le plafond tandis que le sang cesse de circuler dans ses joues. Toute vie l'a quitté.

A côté de moi, l'auror est toujours debout, bras tendu vers l'emplacement où se tenait Lucy, quelques instants plus tôt. Il reste sur ses gardes, des fois que.

D'autres hommes me dépassent et entre dans la salle. Ils inspectent les lieux et s'occupent de nos appâts. Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler les lieux. C'est donc à ça qu'elle avait pensé lorsqu'elle avait imaginé une journée romantique. Moi qui déteste le jaune, je suis servis. Apercevant enfin la raison de mon inquiétude, je me précipite vers elle avant de la serrer dans mes bras. Qu'il est bon de pouvoir la serrer contre mon cœur.

«-_ Comment te sens-tu ?_

_-Juste un peu secouée, mais ça va. Ça va aller maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui, oui bien sur. Je te le promets. _»

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Le temps a passé. Doucement. Paisiblement. Être fille de deux membres du trio d'or n'aura pas toujours été simple. Après l'épisode « Lucy », chacun avait essayé de finir l'année de la façon la plus normale qui soit. Scorpius et moi avions officialisé notre relation aux yeux de tous, et pour mon plus grand bonheur, la nouvelle n'avait pas fait de vagues. J'avais réellement craint certaines remarques, certains regards déplaisant. Il n'en fut rien. Bien sur, ma dispute avec Albus avait été une mascarade. Le but avait été de faire croire cette folle de Lucy, que tout se passait comme l'avait prévu, si ce n'est pas mieux. George nous avait été d'une grande aide. Sans lui, et sans les aurors, je ne serais plus là pour en parler. Le garçon avait été emmené, puis relâché, suite à notre intervention. Dans cette histoire, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une victime. Rien d'autre.

La fin de Poudlard était arrivée. Scorp' et moi étions toujours ensemble, les projets affluaient dans nos têtes. Inconsciemment, nous avions rapprocher deux générations, celle de nos parents, et la notre. Il n'y avait plus de différences entre les maisons, et nous étions ravis d'y avoir contribuer.

Un jour mon père m'avait dit qu'Albus Dumbledor lui même n'y était pas parvenu, mais peut être qu'à l'époque, c'était trop tôt. Nous avions réussi à faire changé les choses.

Chacun avait poursuivi son chemin et affronté la vie avec courage. A la fin de nos études, Scorpius et moi nous étions mariés. Lui avait choisi la voix sportive, moi j'avais choisi d'être romancière. Alors j'avais écrit. Peut être plus que de raison, mais je voulais raconter, faire rêver, aider les gens à sévader. Quelques années plus tard, notre première enfant avait vu le jour. Rapidement, nous avions été six sous le même toit. Notre famille n'avait eu de cesse de s'agrandir ce qui aurait été pour le plus grand plaisir de grand-mère Molly et grand-père Arthur, s'ils avaient encore été là. Albus, Hugo, James, Lily...tous avaient trouvé un équilibre, chacun correspondant à leur personnalité. J'en étais heureuse pour eux.

Le soir de la naissance de notre petit dernier, la nouvelle était tombé : mon père était mort d'un infarctus. Nous avions appelé mon fils Ronald, en son honneur.

S'en était suivi une légère période de trouble, suffisamment sérieuse pour que moi et Scorpius prenions nos distances. Je perdais pieds. Cependant, j'avais besoin de lui. Suite à ça, nous étions redevenu le couple que nous étions à vingts ans. Solide comme un roc, et indivisible. Parfait mélange de bonne humeur, de douceur et de volupté.

Toute ma vie avait été une succession de joies intenses que j'avais partagé avec celui qui était mon âme sœur. J'avais eu la chance de connaître un amour aussi pur que celui de mes parents, ou de Oncle Harry et tante Ginny.

Aujourd'hui, au crépuscule de ma vie, je ne regrette rien. Chaque choix, chaque rire, chaque larme font parti de moi. Je suis fière d'avoir été maître de mon destin. Ce jour là, dans ce train, on m'avait donné la chance de ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé. Des erreurs qui avaient été fatales pour certains. Mais cette chance je l'ai saisie. **_Ce jour là, moi Rose Weasley-Malfoy, j'avais tout changé._**

**FIN**


End file.
